I Still Love Him
by Wicked-Jedi-Charm
Summary: So this is just a short I thought of after watching the fall finale, S3:E10 Maveth, that ended up turning into something more. WARNINGMAJORSPOILERS Please don't read if you haven't seen it. This is how I think Daisy reacts to what happens and after discovering 'it' made it through the portal in Ward's body, will there still be a chance for SkyeWard? Or will this ship finally sink?
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the description, this is just a little short I thought up after seeing last nights episode. Who knows, if you readers like it maybe it'll turn into more.**

 **I don't want to get flamed for spoilers, so please don't read if you haven't seen season 3 episode 10 Maveth. If you have I hope you like it and please review.**

 **The Pairing is Daisy/SkyeWard.**

 **I've been a fan of them since season one and was always hoping that they may somehow end up together even after all that has happened. But obviously that is not the case, since with Ward's death their ship has finally sunk.**

 **This is for all those Skyeward fans out there!**

They had all been briefed on what had happened. Coulson and Fitz had told them everything that had happened on the alien planet. She pretended to just as happy as everyone else when the Director revealed Ward's death. She should have been happy, that monster was finally dead, his corpse left to rot on the other side of the portal.

Why wasn't she happy? He'd been haunting her nightmares for so long, it should make her feel relieved. Why wasn't she? He was gone, he couldn't hurt her or anyone she cared about anymore. Daisy pulled on one of her best smiles, allowing Lincoln to squeeze her hand reassuringly. She didn't want to be reassured though, she'd rather someone tell her she was dreaming.

That's why she was feeling this way, right? There's no way she could seriously still feel for that traitor. She had to be dreaming, Ward was dead. She should be jumping up and down while screaming 'THE MONSTER IS DEAD!' Not feeling like a part of her had died with him.

How do we know he's really dead? She's shot him before and he still survived. Because Coulson used his robot hand to crush his chest and watched the life leave his eyes, she thought to herself. She winced at how painful that must have been, placing a hand to her own chest.

Wait, she shouldn't be feeling sorry he had to suffer in the end! He tortured Bobbi and tried to kill Fitz Simmons! Frowning, Daisy excused herself, releasing Lincoln's hand and ignoring the look of concern as she went to her bunk. Be happy, he can't hurt anyone anymore. But was killing Ward really the best option? He was too dangerous to keep alive.

She paused in her steps, the same had been said about her after she changed. You never meant to hurt anyone, he made sure to hurt others. It's not his fault, Garret forced him to do all that. Garret wasn't there when he hurt Bobbi or killed Koenig and Rosalind. He hasn't been there for a while, she agreed with herself.

He's dead, that's a good thing. She tried to convince herself, yet her chest tightened painfully around her heart. Even after everything that had happened, she still couldn't ignore her feelings. It wasn't easy to do when the objects around her room were beginning to quiver.

"Enough! Ward is dead and I am happy." She hissed, forcing everything to freeze. Is she really though? She'd known Ward since that first day, even if he had been faking everything at the time. He was the one that had found her in her old van. He was her S.O. How could she think she'd be okay with this.

Even with everything he's done and everything he hasn't, she can't forget the side of Grant Ward she'd witnessed that first year with S.H.I.E.L.D. He'd made her work hard, but that was only to protect her when she was out in the field. That side of him hadn't been bad, he'd been kind, a protector of sorts, he'd worried about everyone's safety.

She hadn't known till later that it was because of his past and how he couldn't protect his younger brother. If anything he said about his past was true. Daisy huffed, flopping onto her bed, pulling her pillow into a tight embrace. She'd liked that Ward, he was someone she could always count on.

Another stake dove through her chest as she remembered the look of relief he'd had when she woke up in that medical box, after they'd given her the drug to heal her stomach wounds. He'd cared about her too. That's why he had tried to hide what he really was, he hadn't wanted to lose her either.

Wait. 'Either'? She had already lost him, it didn't matter, he was a monster, and now he's dead. That's okay, it's not like she wanted to see him again.

 _'You said you might die, so what the hell...'_

But he hadn't died then either. Maybe it would have been better if he had. Then at least he would have gone down as a hero protecting his teammate. Would have been buried, maybe even honored. Killed in the line of duty.

 _'There are things about me you wouldn't like.'_

 _'You were right about one thing, I wouldn't like the real you.'_

Yet somehow she still feels something for him. There's supposed to be a fine line between love and hate, why was it that line seemed to disappear in her case? He's dead, it doesn't matter anymore. It must if she can't stop thinking about him.

The kisses shared in Providence, the fondness that came to his eyes when he looked at her, the way her name rolled off his tongue. Stop thinking like that! He's gone, none of that was real.

 _'Wait. So even though you've been lying to everyone about everything, you're saying that your feelings for me...'_

 _'They're real, Skye. They always have been.'_

She wanted to be the one to kill him, that's why she shot him in Porto Rico. Now she really wished she had, maybe that would have made it so much easier to forget about him. He was a killer, he needed to be put down. She shouldn't be thinking their could have been a way to save him.

She felt like she was gonna throw up now, just like she had back then. Why did she have such horrible taste in men. Ward definitely made number one on her list, monster/serial killer, oh yeah, no one would ever be able to top that.

Lincoln wasn't that bad a guy, he was better than most. He at least understood her to a certain degree. She wanted to love him, but he felt more like her rebound from Ward, a good one, but still a rebound. She didn't want to hurt him, that's why she left before she broke.

She had told Coulson she could never forgive him for everything he'd done, but she didn't need to forgive him to love him. She still loved Ward, damn, she still couldn't let go. Even with him dead on an alien planet with a creature that was meant to bring the end of inhumans, she still loved him. Why did she have to still love him?

The gentle knock on her door, brought her from her impossible thoughts. "Sk-Daisy? May I come in?" She would have smirked any other time, but this time she just sighed. Only Coulson still stumbled over her name.

She turned over so she faced the door. "Sure."

The panels slid open to reveal the director, a look of concern shadowed his features, though he was trying to hide it. Daisy sat up, allowing him room if he wished to sit.

"What can I do for you D.C.?" She hoped her teasing tone would convince him she was alright and Ward's death was not effecting her in the slightest. Though the look of concern did not let up.

"Hey, you left before Hunter brought out the bubbly. It's not like you to leave the party before it begins."

She honestly hadn't thought there was going to be a party. 'Ward's Finally Dead Celebration!' Is probably what they were calling it. Or 'We Finally Killed That Asshole Party!' There's no way she wanted to be there, even if she had enough 'Why I Hate Ward' stories to fill a book or two. She almost felt annoyed her friends were celebrating his death. Ward was still a person, he had feelings, even if they were too strong.

She shouldn't be feeling this way, it was against everything she stood for to love him, yet she did. This should go away now that he's dead right? Then why did she feel like this was only the beginning?

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little tired. I forgot about the headache opening the portal gave me." It wasn't a lie, she was very tired actually, holding the portal for Coulson and Fitz past the timed closing was difficult. Especially when it felt like someone was hammering her brain.

"Well I'm glad you were there, we wouldn't have made it without you."

He had that tone to his voice again. The one that told her he wanted to ask something, but didn't quite know how to say it. She realized in order to get him to talk, she'd have to say something first. Ward had been a hard subject for a long time after all, even if he had asked her to tell him everything she could remember about the man not twenty-four hours ago.

She felt like she was back into the holding cell and he was silently asking her thoughts on the hydra spy's demise. She sighed mentally, bringing her knees up, her pillow still tight in her grasp. "You're wondering if I retired early because of Ward's death."

The slight shock that passed through his eyes was enough to tell her she was correct, but he didn't let it faze him anymore than that. "Well objects did start to shake a few moments ago. I understand the idea that he's actually gone may be hard to grasp."

She forced a small smile onto her lips, the way she would react to something like that at any other time. Of course she'd moved more than just the objects in her room. "It's not hard to grasp. He's dead. Everyone is safe. Mission accomplished."

The look was back, that look he'd given her after rescuing her from Ward and Deathlok, after they'd sat down beside the pool of their hotel. The look that was wondering if he'd ever have the old Skye back, or in this case, Daisy.

She must have that look on her face, she never could hide her feelings the way Ward could. She frowned at the thought, forgetting for a moment that the S.H.I.E.L.D director was watching her closely. Even with May's training she wasn't as good as the spy.

"Daisy.. Are you okay?" He could have said a million other things, he probably wanted to, but this was the least likely to start the plane from shaking. He'd asked her the same question so many times before. Yet today, she couldn't bring herself to say her usual response.

 _'I'm fine.'_

She wasn't fine, and she didn't want to lie to him like she sometimes would. Daisy was vaguely aware of the bunk dipping under the added weight beside her, and the hand he placed on her shoulder. She wondered for a moment why he'd left his robotic prosthetic on the alien planet. Did he feel some regret in killing Ward? That he couldn't bare to keep the hand that had done the deed?

 _'Skye...'_

She winced as her mind brought her back to when Deathlok had stopped Ward's heart and he had called out to her, reaching out to her before he rolled over trying to breath but failing. She'd almost let her tears fall as she demanded for Mike to bring him back.

"Daisy?" Coulson gently shook her shoulder, trying to encourage her to speak. His worry was clear as day now, he wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. She wasn't one for quiet, even with May's teachings, she was still talkative.

Instead of speaking, the inhuman leaned against his shoulder, it was more comforting than her pillow. She didn't want to tell him she'd finally come to accept he still loved a murderer, or that she was silently mourning his death. It would blow over just as easily as if she had suddenly declared herself Hydra and started throwing people around with her powers.

"I don't know what to do.." She settled on, cause she really didn't. She loved Ward, he was dead, and her heart was clearly telling her she and Lincoln could not happen till she let go of her feelings for her enemy.

Coulson wrapped his arm around her, despite the fact his hand was missing from it. His only hand going to grip one of hers. "The only thing you can do. Move on, Ward's gone, there's no reason to fear he'll kill those we hold dear."

Daisy almost let her tears fall right there. For someone who was supposed to be really good at reading people, he was failing terribly. She'd have to tell him, and accept whatever consequences. "But I-"

"I know Skye." He interrupted, forgetting for the moment that she'd started going by her birth name again. "We can't choose who we feel for."

 _'You can't choose to feel.'_

 _'Usually, I can. It's different with us.'_

"You still loved him."

She tightened her grip on his hand, trying to force the tears away. "I thought I didn't. I was sure I hated him, after everything he did. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't." The waterworks had started and no matter how had she tried they weren't going to stop.

Coulson shushed her, rocking them in a soothing motion. "Hey, it's alright. We can't choose who we love. It just happens. I understand that and I can't hold your feelings against you, that wouldn't be fair. It would be cruel to tell you you couldn't feel that way." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I still love him.." She whispered, it was easier to say than she thought it would have been.

"I know."

"And he'll never know.." She added quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, you readers are amazing! I love all of you! Your reviews were a real pick me up.**

 **Second, obviously, this story is no longer just a little short. So many of you asked for me to continue, asking that the SkyeWard ship not sink yet. Well I'm here to tell you, I'm not going to let that happen! Skyeward shall have it's happily ever after and sail off into the sunset!**

 **Also, just a little disclaimer (I forgot to do in the first chapter) I don't own Marvel Agents of Shield, just this fanfiction.**

 **Pairing is Daisy/Skyeward(Like I even have to tell you).**

 **Please keep up the reviews, they give me the will to write! And I hope you enjoy this second chapter of I Still Love Him.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She'd admitted to still loving him, yet that didn't change the fact that he was still dead, or that he had probably died hating her. Then there was the other problem she was facing now. Daisy's gaze drifted to the electric inhuman sitting with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She couldn't recall when he'd placed his limb around her, she'd been too caught up in her own thoughts to even pay attention to the movie they were watching, let alone his movements. Now she regretted agreeing to movie night. Even if they weren't alone, it was clear Lincoln thought of this as more than just friends watching a movie together.

Then again she hadn't done anything to discourage his advances. Really she'd been returning them until she'd realized what they had wasn't what she wanted. No, she wanted the serial killer that tortured Fitz-Simmons till one of them cracked about the portal. The one that had shot Rosalind just so Coulson could watch the one he loved bleed out and die in his arms. The one that tortured and nearly killed Bobbi.

Ward hadn't shown any signs that he still cared for his old team. That made her wonder what he must have thought of her. She had shot him, four times, and expressed nothing but hatred for him since. He must have hated her for everything.

"You're trembling."

Daisy's brow furrowed as she looked down at herself. "No I'm not."

"That's not what I mean." Lincoln's breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, reminding her of their position. He was beckoning to the shaking drinks on the coffee table in front of them, they stopped the moment she looked at them. It was then the quake inhuman noticed he wasn't the only one watching her carefully.

All the room's occupants were. Fitz-Simmons were trying to pretend they hadn't but were watching her from the corner of their eyes. Joey and Hunter were a lot more obvious looking directly at her, and May was standing by the door, she must have moved there when she noticed. She didn't know where Mack had disappeared to.

"Daisy." As usual the superior S.H.I.E.L.D Agent betrayed nothing as she called her to follow. She was happy for the excuse to leave, she didn't want Lincoln asking questions she didn't feel up to yet.

The hacker wasn't sure if Coulson had told her mentor of her feelings for Ward, but she trusted May not to be surprised. She might have already figured it out on her own anyway. She wouldn't judge her either, just as Daisy didn't judge her for the love she still held for Andrew. They had both fallen in love with a monster, it wasn't their fault the men they loved were the way they were.

Only difference was May's ex-husband was still alive, he could still cause her pain in the living world. Daisy was only haunted by her love for Ward in her mind and dreams. She wondered how much worse it must be for May, to know Andrew or Lash was still out there hunting inhumans. She knew he said he wouldn't come after her, yet part of her still worried he would no longer see her as a friend, but a threat instead.

May lead them through the halls of the base, not stopping till they reached the monitor room, where she used to spend most her time sitting on the table while hacking from a tablet or laptop. It felt like a life time ago, since she'd last done that. She'd been more focused on helping new inhumans adapt and keeping them safe from the ATCU.

Daisy looked up from the holo-table when she felt May's eyes on her. "Hey, sorry if I freaked everybody out back there.. I was just thinking about-"

"Ward." The older woman finished, not even looking the slightest uncomfortable.

The inhuman was sure some red tinted her cheeks as she nodded slowly, not sure how May had interpreted her reaction to Ward's death. "Did Coulson..?" She left it hanging, figuring the cavalry would finish it for her.

"Tell me? No. He didn't have to, I've know since we worked with Ward to infiltrate Hydra's base in the arctic circle." Her voice was even and, if she wasn't imagining it, comforting. She knew May would always be on her side.

"How could you possibly know I would still love him back then or even now, especially after everything he's done? In just his last days alone he'd done enough to make us all hate him ten times over!"

The woman's lip quirked up on one side, just showing the start of a smirk. "Because you're like me. We may never forgive them, but that won't stop the way we feel."

She almost smiled, those were her thoughts exactly. She would have hugged her, had it not been May she would be hugging. She knew she liked her space. Not being able to find her voice, Daisy nodded her head.

"You may not think so, but you never stopped loving him,Skye." Daisy ignored the slip of her name, knowing May had used it on purpose, reminding her of the past. Ward had never called her by her birth name, she couldn't imagine he'd ever been told what it was. "That's why you couldn't kill him in Porto Rico."

"I wanted to... I really did." The younger woman said, looking down at her shoes like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "His back was turned... I had a clear shot.."

 _'Never turn your back on the enemy. You taught me that.'_

"Just like me." May said again, placing a hand on her shoulder. She immediately thought of how the agent had had to take Andrew down before he killed Lincoln or any of the other inhumans. Instead she'd sedated him and sent him to ATCU holding.

Or at least that's what they had thought, before it was revealed the company was mostly overrun by Hydra. And they weren't looking for a cure, they were testing as many people as they could. She shook her head, trying to pull her thoughts back to the present.

"Hey May?" She hadn't realized the specialist had been making her leave, until she'd noticed the hand missing from her shoulder. "I know this isn't really your thing... Like at all... But... What should I do about Lincoln?"

The cavalry stopped at the door, her face returned to its normal stoic. Daisy half expected her to leave without an answer, that would be just like her, silently saying to figure it out on her own. Yet she didn't.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

A smirk broke across the Asian woman's lips. "Who you love more."

That really made the inhuman feel like shaking the base. She already knew who she loved more, that was obvious, it was the one that had never lied to her. The one that had tried his hardest to protect her, even when she didn't want him to. She wanted to know what to tell Lincoln, it's not like she could just tell him she was in love with the hydra agent that Coulson had killed on the alien planet a month ago.

She didn't want to hurt him again, and who knew what would happen if she told him. She couldn't imagine he would want to stick around. Which would be too bad, he was a good friend and an asset to the team. She couldn't imagine her team without him.

May was gone before she could voice her annoyance, leaving Daisy to fight the will to vibrate the entire base into a pile of rubble. Perhaps Bobbi or Simmons were the better options to talk to about boy trouble, but then she was reminded again. Both girls had been tortured by her love interest, Bobbi almost getting killed in the process. She'd have to be daft to talk to them about something like this.

She really needed a girl friend who had no idea who Ward was, that was the only way she'd be able to talk to anyone but May about this. Destiny really had it out for her.

 _'Is it really that hard to see? It's love. Agent Ward believes if he helps Sky fulfill her destiny, she'll see him for what he really is.'_

Why couldn't she have done something different then, perhaps this all could have been avoided if she had just admitted she loved him when he was still alive. That would have been so much simpler than this. Even if he was a mole for hydra.

"Oh Ward.." Daisy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do...?"

 _'Hey. We are gonna be okay.'_

She grimaced, that memory pulling her back to when she'd discovered Ward was Hydra. Damn memories, she was almost tempted to go through the T.A.H.I.T.I. Protocol herself. Not that Coulson would ever agree to it, just to erase the parts that kept coming back to haunt her.

"Daisy?"

 _'Skye!'_

The brunette flinched away from the hand reaching out to her, her muscles tensing to send the person across the room, her hands extending. She stopped mid-reflex, realizing the one who had spoken was not Ward nor were they a danger to her.

Lincoln was eyeing her warily, probably still expecting her to throw him back out the door for spooking her. "Sorry, I didn't accidentally shock you did I?" He looked like he actually thought he might have, when it was unlikely since he already had control of his powers.

"No. No, I was just caught up in old memories." She said, mentally cursing herself for the question that was bound to follow. There was no way he wouldn't ask which memories.

He raised a brow, following her gaze to the table. He had no idea how different she was from the hacktivist she'd once been. He didn't even know that girl, he barely even knew who Skye was, just Daisy. The inhuman he'd been assigned to transition. Did all transitioners end up going for their charge?

"Before you went through the mist?"

 _'So that's what happened in Porto Rico'_

Daisy scowled, turning away from him to hide it. "Yeah. Things could have been so different..." Alright stop talking now! She mentally yelled, what was she doing. Was she trying to dig herself a grave?

"Maybe so, but you wouldn't be who you are now, if they had been." He said, reaching out to her, a little more cautiously this time. She let him touch her shoulder, but only because she knew pulling away would hurt his feelings.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I could have prevented all of this, and not just Fitz-Simmons being tortured, but even Simmons being pulled through the portal. I could have stopped Ward from killing Rosalind, from almost killing Bobbi. Everything!"

"That also means Coulson wouldn't have killed Ward, he could do a lot more than what he did if he were still alive." Daisy had been hoping he would overlook that one detail, as it would only push her down the road she was not ready for.

"If I did what I wish I had, Ward wouldn't have any reason to do those things, he could've been saved." God, Lincoln was going to hate her so much after this. He would never forgive her, he had never known the Ward she had, and he'd only heard bad from everyone else.

She didn't dare look at the blonde, she didn't want to know what he was thinking. "In this... other time, you and I wouldn't have ever met..Would we?"

She really didn't want to look at him now. "That's not completely true. Raina might have still found a way to bring us to the Kree temple." She said, her hand going to hold the one on her shoulder.

"But we wouldn't have had this..." He forced her to look at him, though if she really didn't want to look at him, she could have used her powers. She was surprised by what she saw there, in his eyes. It wasn't anger or disappointment. There was pain, but more than anything there was acceptance. "I knew this would happen sooner or later.."

She had been planning to apologize, but his statement had her drawing a blank. "What? Knew what?" She felt incredibly stupid, as though she was missing something that was completely obvious by the look on his face.

"I've hear the stories, Daisy. I may not have been there to see for myself. But I can see now, you're still not over him."

"Wait Lincoln.. I can explain.." She was silenced by the sad smile that overcame his lips. How did he know.. If he had only heard stories, then did everyone know?

"Don't bother. It was a treat just to have you this long. Besides there's always the future." He was too good for her, he really was. What guy would be willing to wait for her? This was insane. "I'll wait, as long as it takes."

"You really are too good to me. You deserve someone far better." And she meant every word, he really did. The electric inhuman chuckled, pulling her into a full hug, letting his chin rest on the top of her head.

"You don't know how special you are, Daisy."

 _'You and I see the world differently is all.'_

"You're still too good for me." She mumbled, resting her head on his chest. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling on the inside, all she knew was that he was trying to make her happy and still stay with her, at least as a friend. "Thank you, Lincoln."

 **-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Apologies to anyone who was hoping to see Ward right away, I promise I will bring him in soon, I just have to work out a few things and how he shall enter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, review, follow, whatever they do on this site. I'll try to write the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Another inhuman has appeared, no more than a few blocks from your current location, Daisy."

"No need to tell me, I can hear him flipping out." It was true, whoever had just changed was yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to understand what was happening to them.

ATCU wouldn't have any trouble finding this one, it sounded like they wanted to be found. Well too bad for them, S.H.I.E.L.D found this one first. Or at least that's what she told herself as she rounded the corner.

The newly transformed inhuman was sitting in the corner of the alleyway, clutching his head painfully. "I have eyes on the target." She said into her comm, slowly making her way toward the boy. He looked younger than she'd expected. Maybe fifteen or sixteen tops.

She couldn't make out much of physique. He was keeping himself well covered with the worn hoodie he had pulled over his face. His hands however were not those of a human.

 _'Oh God, Raina.'_

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Stay away from me!" he screamed, not looking up at her, he kept his head down, probably scared he would frighten her with his new appearance.

"Hey! It's okay. You're gonna be alright." Daisy tried again, catching his attention this time. He looked at her with burning amber eyes, glowing in the shadow of his hood. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

She extended her hand, but he flinched away from it. "Go away! I don't need your help!"

"Look, you're scared, you don't know what's happening, your world just turned upside down. I get that. I've been where you are, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here to help. What's your name?" She took a small step forward, making sure to leave some distance between them, she still had no idea what this kids gift was, or if it would hurt her.

"I-I..." He seemed more calm now, but Daisy didn't really notice as she took in the scaly texture of his hands and the bruise like coloring. Starting out black on top and slowly transitioning from purple to brown to a faded yellow on his palm. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, you've just changed a little." She said, sitting next to him, a risk or not, this kid had physically changed. He didn't even recognize his own body anymore. "Look, I'm part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Were here for your protection. We have people just like you, who are going through the same thing."

"There are others that look like this?" He asked, raising his hand, she would have leaned away from the clawed hand, but feared it may offend him.

"Not exactly, we all have different gifts." The field agent explained, thinking of her own powers, she noticed Lincoln standing at the alley entrance, probably waiting for the go ahead to call the containment room. "Now that you've calmed down, can you tell me your name?"

He looked up at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "Caleb."

"Nice to meet you Caleb, my name's Daisy. Now I'm going to need you to follow my instructions, we need to get you somewhere safe." She smiled as well, waving for her teammate to get the transport.

Caleb looked mildly confused, but unlike before he kept his calm and nodded, a look of curiosity lighting up his eyes. "What's your power?"

The female inhuman smirked, standing up as the containment room landed a few yards away. "I'll tell you back at headquarters, for now get inside."

He frowned like any child that would rather be told now rather than later, but did as she instructed, going to enter the box. Daisy personally liked to think of it as a flying elevator of sorts.

"We've got company." May said over the comms.

"Friendly?"

"Not from the look of it."

"Great."

"What's wrong?"

"Caleb, just get in, I'll see you soon." Daisy promised, gently pushing the boy into the transport room with her gift. After the containment box flew back up into the sky, she turned to where Lincoln was coming toward her. "May is it ATCU?"

"Can't tell. You should come back now though."

"Alright." She turned, ready to board the cloaked quin jet.

"Skye?"

She felt her body freeze before she could even think of correcting the person who had called her. That voice... There was no way. It was impossible, it couldn't be.

 _'Aren't you a sight for sore eye.'_

Daisy didn't know what to do. She felt like her muscles had shut down. He was supposed to be a rotting corpse of Maveth. She had been there to see the portal close, how had he slipped through, and how was he alive? She couldn't even look back to see f it was really him, or if she had lost her mind.

She felt Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder, sending a small jolt of electricity to get her body moving. "Daisy, come on." He tried to pull her toward the jet, but instead she turned on her heel, gun drawn and ready to fire.

It was him, he was there. Yet the look on his face wasn't one she could recognize. Ward had never looked at her in such a way. It was so dark, and it quite literally sent chills up her spine. How was he alive. Coulson had crushed his chest, he should be dead on the alien planet, not here looking at her like that.

"Daisy!" It was Mack's voice this time, and she felt herself being pulled back before she could pull the trigger, and before Ward could say anything more. She was on the quin jet now, still staring straight at where Ward had been before her.

Her knees knocked and she found herself crumbling into the arms of her teammates. What was going on, this had to be a trick. Did Hydra make a new mask, like Kara's. Was someone pretending to be Ward? No, there was no way. That was the real Grant Ward. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why he was only now making his appearance. It had been almost three months. She only knew one thing.

"Coulson has one hell of an explanation to give." She finally said, finding her voice, now that Ward was no longer right in front of her.

 _'Skye?'_

That new tone of voice, she didn't like it, it almost made her think it wasn't Ward. But it had to be, there was no way anyone wearing one of those face masks could pull off Grant Ward.

"Daisy, get your head in the game. There's still work to be done." She looked up at Mack, finding her voice had once again left her. What could she say, they all had seen him right? She wasn't just imagining him was she?

"Coulson." She forced herself to walk up to the director. "Why the hell is Ward still alive?"

"Daisy, please, just go check on Caleb. We're all a little confused as to what is happening at the moment." He said, trying to turn her toward the containment room.

"You said you killed him. Fitz saw you kill him. I didn't see him exit the portal."

"Skye, please. We'll figure this out. Right now though, there's a little boy who doesn't have the slightest idea what happened to him and he needs your help."

Knowing he was right, Daisy allowed herself to calm down. She was happy in a way, if Ward had survived, maybe he was seeking redemption, figuring that this was his last chance to make things right. She really hoped it was, yet she couldn't show how much she really wanted him back. He could still be a danger to the team, she had to accept that she couldn't allow her feelings to interfere with what would happen now.

"Caleb?" She knocked on the glass, smiling when the hooded inhuman popped up right on the other side of the glass. Maybe he was younger than she thought.

"Where am I? What is this thing?"

"You're inside a box, it's made to hold people like us. It protects us from you and also protects you from yourself. You're on our plane heading back to base. We've got a few hours if you want to take a nap."

"Am I going to be like this forever?" She wanted to tell him he wouldn't, that he would be able to return home, but she didn't even know the extent of his changes inside and out.

"Hey I know this is a lot to take in, but you're going to be alright, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." She said, placing her hand flat against the glass. "You're going to make it through this."

"Daisy?" He raised his hand to lay against the glass as well, right over hers. "Thank you, I don't want to hurt anybody."

"And you wont. I promise."

His lips tugged up into a smile, and it was then she noticed the jagged teeth. She didn't let her expression change, that could have ended badly. She just smiled back, holding his gaze.

"I think I will take that nap... It's been..."

"A crazy day?" She offered, her smile more playful. His broke into a grin as he nodded, going over to the cot inside the box. "I'll wake you when we land."

Daisy waited for him to close his eyes, before she turned her sight on the command. Everyone was gathered there, all discussing the recent discovery.

"Perhaps the one monster that was possessing Will's body survived and took Wards?" Mack was saying as she leaned against the way, not far from them.

"That would make sense, it needs a host body to survive." Fitz agreed, Simmons was standing not that far from him, her focus of her hands. She obviously wasn't comfortable with the topic. "We basically handed it a new body."

"Great, so that means Hydra succeeded." Lincoln was frowning as he stared down at the video feed from the camera on the street, Ward was looking directly at her, even though the electric inhuman and Mack had been standing closer to him.

"And every inhuman is in greater danger than they were with just Lash and ATCU after them." Coulson finished, frowning down at the image as well.

"He's alive." She found herself saying, she remembered hearing his heartbeat in the alley, it was one of the few things she had been able to focus on while looking at him.

"No, it's not possible. Coulson collapsed his chest, crushing his heart." Fitz argued, everyone else looking toward the female inhuman.

Coulson, May, and Lincoln all shared the same look. They were wondering if she was in denial. She was after all still in love with the Hydra agent. Could they really believe her.

"I could hear his heart beat. Ward wasn't dead."

"That's impossible. The creature has only ever taken on dead host bodies." Fitz disagreed.

"How do we know. We hardly know anything about it." She said, keeping her face clear of emotion. She needed them to believe her, she knew what she'd heard, regardless of the way she felt toward the man.

Ward was alive, his heart beating stronger than ever. Whatever was possessing his body, it hadn't killed him. If anything it had save him. Healed the wounds Coulson had inflicted.

"Even if Ward is alive, that thing controlling him is more dangerous. We need to figure out a way to kill it once and for all." Daisy got the feeling Coulson didn't plan on removing it from Ward before he killed it.

"Fire. Fire was the only thing that worked on Maveth, we just can't give him a body to control after words. Perhaps-"

"We could seal Ward in a chamber, burn him to ashes. Lock away the remains?" Simmons finished for her partner. They grinned at each other, before launching into a conversation of what they would need and how long it would take to assemble such a thing.

"Why not use the monolith's case?" She offered, noticing the surprised look on Coulson's face. "That's large enough to hold him, right?"

"Of course! We'd just need to create a-" And the two scientist were back to talking in their higher I.Q. language.

Daisy got up from her spot at the wall, planning to go back to check on Caleb, but Coulson stopped her outside the control room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to check on Caleb."

"Sk-Daisy, that's not what I meant." He was giving her that look again. She really wished he wouldn't, cause it always made her put on her mask of indifference. "Are you okay, Lincoln said you just kind of froze."

"I'm fine. You probably would have froze too. I mean we thought he was dead." Though she was silently happy he wasn't. Even if everyone else was planning to kill the creature and Ward together, she was making her own plan to save him, if the opportunity presented itself. She really hoped it did.

She didn't want to have to watch him die, even if he was unforgivable. Even if he had killed so many people and tortured their lives, she couldn't find in herself to hate him again. She still loved him, monster and all.

 _'I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to help you.'_

The director forced on a small smile, looking straight into her eyes. "You probably wouldn't tell me if this was going to be a problem, but when it comes to Ward, I have to consider all the risks. So I have to ask, will you be able to take him in, if you see him again?"

Yes, she would. She wouldn't dare risk the teams safety for her own selfish reasons. Even if she did love the man. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone ended up hurt because of her. "Yes, I would take him in."

"Good." Coulson went to go back inside the room, but just before he opened the doors, she decided she'd tell him of her plans.

"If I found a way to remove the creature without killing him and was given the chance to act..?" She left it open, not even looking back at him. She wasn't sure she was ready to see what Coulson thought of her hopes to save Ward.

"If the opportunity presents itself and there are no risks. I'll consider it."

She moved before he'd realized, pulling him into a hug. He would at least let her try. That was the best news she'd gotten all day. Realizing he was kind of awkwardly hugging her back, she released him.

"Thank you.. Sir." She couldn't hide the nervous chuckle as she stepped away from him, running to the cargo hold.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Enter Ward! Yeah I know he only had one line, for the present anyway. This was the only way I could think of them finding out that he made it through the portal though.**

 **Also the new inhuman Caleb, completely mine, I originally planned for him to be taken out by Lash, but thought that would be just a little too cruel. So that's my first OC, hopefully my only OC, but who knows.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, look forward to more moments between "Ward" and Daisy. I promise they will be longer than this. Just give me a little more time.**

 **For a disclaimer, I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, just this fanfiction and now Caleb.**

 **Any who, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to upload again soon! Please review, favorite, follow, and all that.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor thing, I feel sorry for him.."

She swore if Jemma said that one more time she was going to hurl her outside the jet at five thousand feet. She loved her to death, but seriously did she have to keep saying that? Caleb was shy enough without her saying that, even if he couldn't hear it, the look on her face was explanation enough.

The 'poor thing' as Simmons constantly referred to him as, was bouncing the soccer(foot ball for those outside the US) ball, Hunter had donated, off the wall of his containment room. He was much more calm than Joey had been in transitioning, something Mack and Hunter teased about on a daily basis, how could they not Caleb was a almost half his age.

The fourteen year old, as she'd discovered through some simple file digging, had yet to show any signs of changing except for his physical appearance. That Daisy still had not seen completely, she'd seen his hands, claws and all, and the shadow of his face. She almost wished Raina was here, Caleb could use someone who had physically changed like he had.

"Did you used to play?"

He looked up, stopping the ball with his foot. "I was more of a stay at home and play board games kind of kid."

 _'And I like board games.'_

"Oh? ...Well, I happen to know where a certain board game is sitting, collecting dust. Though I'll have to warn you, I'm pretty good." She said, teasingly angling her head towards the door.

The teen looked between the door and her, a question rising in his amber eyes. "Isn't it against the rules for me to leave this box till I'm cleared?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodding her head. "Yeah... I've never been good with rules..." Daisy couldn't hide her smirk any longer as she opened the doors. "Come on."

And they were off, racing from the containment before anyone could tell them they were breaking protocol. Not like they didn't already know. They knew perfectly well, that's why when they saw Fitz-Simmons and Mack in the hallway they didn't slow their steps. If anything, they picked up speed, in hopes of avoiding punishment.

He held onto her hand without fear, and she didn't even feel like flinching at the now familiar texture. He was the kid brother she never had the chance to have, she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to beat him at battleship. Or any other game she could find in the base. First stop, her bunk.

The adrenaline of a would be childhood memory had them smirking silently to each other as they leaned against the inside of her sliding doors. Listening for any footsteps that might be coming their way.

"With any luck, they'll think we ran straight past." She breathed, peeking out the crack. "That should give us enough time to play at least one round of Battleship."

Caleb's face lit up at the game, he looked like how a normal kid was supposed to react to a classic. Excited and looking to win. Her smile was more for him, as she remembered the last time she'd played, or the last she'd even touched a board game.

 _'I don't want to ruin the moment, but I'm gonna have to respond with... G4._

There had been silence as he'd frowned looking down at his board. That had been so long ago, but she wouldn't let the past stop her from playing this game and hopefully making Caleb feel more welcome.

"Are you ready to lose?" She asked, watching determination spark, while they arranged their ships.

"That depends. Are you?"

"Woah, is that a challenge?" Daisy asked, genuinely surprised, that was the closest thing to sass she had ever heard leave the teen's lips. He was usually so quiet and polite, for the most part. The smirk that had yet to leave his lips grew more devious as he met her gaze.

"G7."

"Miss. B2."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You think you've got me kid, but you're dealing with the master of battleship."

"You can't be a master of battleship. Its just taking random stabs in the dark. E9."

Daisy would have chuckled, had she not just looked to find where he had blindly struck.

 _'The kiddie gloves are off.'_

"Hit..." She said it through her teeth, glaring at the red peg as she put it on her ship. "It may be, but stabbing in the dark is one of my many talents. D4."

"Nope, is it really? F9."

She almost growled as she stared down at her board, there were more red spots than there were white, and she knew for a fact his board only had five red pegs, from the two ships she'd sunk.

"Come on Daisy, say it."

 _'Say it, Ward. Say it.'_

She scowled like the hydra spy had, a sigh leaving her lips in slight annoyance. She felt like she was sitting cross legged on her bed with Ward less than a foot from her in the same position, both with the old battleship board game on their lap, not the teen inhuman.

Caleb was smirking at her the way she had been when She'd beaten her old S.O. He knew he'd beaten her, he just wanted her to say it.

 _'You sank my battleship.'_

Daisy sighed again, leaning back. "You sank my battleship."

 _'Yes!'_

 _'Alright, best two out of three.'_

 _'I beat you!'_

 _'Best two out of three.'_

 _'Best I won out of nothing.'_

"Hah! You call yourself the master."

"Alright another round."

"I beat you!"

"Best two out of three." She felt like she was talking to a younger her, the way he was gloating. Damn she missed those days. "Come on, best two out of threes."

"Ready to lose again?" he had a devilish smirk splayed across his lips, his jagged teeth glinting dangerously. If she hadn't seen weirder things she probably would have been scared, but she knew Caleb. He was as normal as a kid that had gone through terrigenesis could be.

"In your dreams, little man."

Laughter and more childish trash talking followed as they launched into another assault on each others ships. No longer as quiet as they were for their first game, they forgot they were hiding in the older inhuman's bunk.

"This feels familiar." Said the man, standing at the hall's entrance, a few rooms away from where Daisy and Caleb were playing.

"Yes, very familiar." He glanced back to see the Asian woman smirking slightly.

"You heard what she said, right? About separating the parasite from Ward."

The up turn of her lips was gone in an instant, gravity dragging them down. "Do you believe she'll find a way to save him?" Though May couldn't blame Daisy for who she loved, she was still very much against anything that meant possible redemption for the spy.

"I dunno. In some ways, I really hope she can't find a solution. Yet when I think of how I felt watching Rosalind die, I can't wish such a pain on Skye."

"Daisy." The woman corrected.

"Oh yeah.. Daisy, I know she'd force herself to be there, to watch him die. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give her the chance to save him." Coulson turned his gaze back to the cracked open door. Where the young woman's smile was just visible. "I've already killed him once anyway."

"I'm more concerned with what the real Ward will do if he is released from the alien. We don't know what he'll do or if he even still wants Daisy."

"He did seem pretty upset when Agent 33 died." The director agreed. "That's what I'm afraid of most. She's shot him once, who is to say he won't do the same?"

May crossed her arms over her chest as she thought for a moment. "I don't want her to be anywhere near him, with or without the parasite." She concluded, turning to leave.

"Agreed, inform the team, any news regarding Ward is to be kept silent until his capture."

"She won't like being kept outside the loop."

"Just make sure everyone is notified." He smirked slightly at the look May gave him. She was thinking of how Daisy would react when she found out. "It's safer this way."

"Is it really?"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **A little shorter than I would have liked**

 **Also, for anyone who might be going to the same movie theater, if you see a togruta when you go to see the new star wars movie, at around 12:30, it's probably me.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed. I'll try to upload again soon!**

 **Hope everyone has a great holiday if I don't upload before Christmas/Hanuka, or whatever you celebrate.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So... We're not in trouble for breaking protocol?"

Daisy and Caleb stood shoulder to shoulder, water dripping off their sodden bodies. They looked half drowned with a large puddle accumulating under their feet. How the two had become like this, Coulson wasn't exactly sure, only that it involved flooding the containment room and a Daisy made quake.

They were lucky Lincoln and Joey had been there to open the sealed doors before the water reached the ceiling. Otherwise they would be more than just half drowned. The two other male inhumans had gone back to their bunks to change into some dry clothes.

"No. I was actually planning to clear Caleb this afternoon, but you beat me to it. As for the flooding, I expect a full explanation."

The two inhumans smiled sheepishly at each other. Probably trying to configure some story that would let them get away. Though from the look of the female, they weren't thinking of anything that he might accept as the truth.

"There was an accident." She settled, looking down at his feet. "I broke the sink in the containment room."

Caleb's head darted up faster than Coulson had suspected it would. He knew Daisy had a stronger grip on her powers than to accidentally break something, shake it maybe, but not break.

"I'll accept my pun-"

"That's not true." The teen interrupted, looking back at the director. "I was the one who broke it. Daisy was only trying to break open the doors after they sealed. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my hands."

He bowed his head as he continued, not daring to meet either adult's gaze. "If anyone should be punished, it should be me."

"No, it should be me. You're my responsibility." Daisy argued, turning to look at the scaly inhuman.

"But I was the one that sliced the sink to ribbons, you were only trying to prevent us from drowning."

"I don't care, you're my charge, it's my job to make sure you stay out of trouble and accept the penalties if I fail."

Coulson smirked softly as the two bickered like siblings. Though he'd expect siblings to be claiming the other did it, not trying to protect each other from punishment. "Since it was an accident, there shouldn't be any need for punishment, just a warning to be more careful, and perhaps next time, Skye, you could hit the call button instead of shaking the base's foundation."

The girl pouted her lips, mumbling something under her breath.

"What?"

"It's Daisy, sir." Caleb replied for her, he knew from Bobbi that the female inhuman had changed her name after learning her birth name.

"Oh.. Right.. Still can't seem to get used to that." He chuckled, fixing the collar of he shirt. She noted how he still had yet to replace his robotic hand.

"Are we dismissed then, D.C.?" She asked, looking back up at his face.

"Sure, we'll need some time to replace the sink and anything that could have been ruined by the water. So we might have to set up a bunk for Caleb sooner than later." The director said, a look of regret crossing his face, he probably hadn't planned on making a bunk for the young inhuman any time soon.

"I got that covered!" Daisy smiled, linking arms with Caleb. "The room next to Fitz's is still free!"

They were off before Coulson could say anything else. He was still a little weary about taking the younger inhuman out of containment, since what had changed on the surface paled in comparison to the changes inside. And they still had no idea what his gift was. Unless the terrigenesis had only physically changed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She should be asleep.. Her morning sparring with May was in a few hours. She should rest. Yet her mind couldn't seem to shut itself down. There was just too much running through her head.

He was alive out there, somewhere. Even if a dark inhuman was controlling his body. Which meant the Ward she knew was buried beneath the monster and alien. Her chances of bringing him back seemed to dwindle every time she thought of him.

 _'I'm not a good man, Skye.'_

But she didn't mind, he could be the greatest serial killer of all time for all she cared, she still would have loved him. Her heart was foolish and stubborn like that. It didn't matter that he didn't feel the same, or that he had done far worse than she wanted to imagine, her heart would still skip a beat when she thought of his voice.

 _'Skye...'_

The way he used to say her name, drawn out in that hushed tone, almost husky, accompanied by the way he had looked at her. It was enough to make the ex-hacktivist shake the objects in her room. She only prayed her powers did not extend past the walls of her bunk, or she'd have a group of concerned S.H.I.E.L.D agents knocking on her door.

Which she most certainly didn't need. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep a hundred years, yet every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. Not the one she wanted to see, but the one the inhuman had made Ward make. The dark gaze, baring into her, a small desire hidden underneath. A desire for power, a need for control. They were not Ward's emotions, but the alien's. That look of hatred sent her way was not his, even if it was shown through his body.

She hoped the next time they met, Ward would be in control of his own expression and show her with his eyes, if not his voice, how he felt about her. If he still felt anything close to how he had at Providence. How she wished she was back there, Garret's Hydra just emerging from the shadows and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, that felt like a breath of fresh air to what she'd gone through in last year alone.

Daisy rolled over in her bed, hoping to clear her mind by staring at her hula dancer. With the vent placed where it was in her room, she was gently swaying.

 _'She shakes. But you're not doing anything.'_

Thank god for people like Fitz. He could make any situation better.

 _'You're just different now, and there's nothing wrong with that.'_

Even the worst of situations, he'd gone as far as to protect her from Simmons. When everything had been going to hell. He'd made her feel like she wasn't a ticking time bomb. That they could still be friends, even if everything had changed.

 _'Just like old times, huh?'_

 _'Not exactly'_

Damn, why couldn't she just stop thinking about him? He was part of the reason that had all happened. If he hadn't taken her to that church with Raina, she may have never ended up in that temple. She could have gone on with her somewhat normal life. But Trip had, who was to say she wouldn't have been down there with him?

 _'I'm no clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be.'_

Maybe it had been destiny, like Raina had said, that there was no avoiding it, one way or another she would have ended up the walking earthquake she was now. Sooner or later. Yet he had been a part of everything that had made her who she was.

Ward had been there with Coulson to pull her out of her van. He'd become her S.O. It was because of him that she had trained so hard under May. He had brought her to her father, and put her to where she would end up changing with Raina in the Kree temple. That had lead to her eventually meeting her mother. He'd been helping Coulson when they went to save Lincoln.

Then he kind of fell off her life radar, though he had kidnapped and torture Bobbi. She hadn't seen him again until when they had found Caleb. Just what did that dark inhuman have planned. Was he trying to form his inhuman army? Was that why he had come to that alley? To take Caleb?

Then why had he only been looking at her?

"Skye..?"

She grimaced, leaning more into her pillow. "It's Dai-" That wasn't Coulson's voice.. She looked out of the corner of her eye, afraid to move now. "-sy.."

There he was, in all his dark and evil hydra glory. Yet this time he wasn't looking at her with hatred, no, this was an expression she had seen on Ward so many times. A look he only made for her, when he knew no one else would see.

They both stayed where they were, Daisy holding her breath, what now? He was here, what was he doing here? How had he even gotten in. Then again, it was Ward, or was it. She wasn't sure anymore. She knew his heart still beat in his chest, but the alien was in control of his mind.

Why did it have to be so confusing, why couldn't he just be one or the other, why did he have to be Ward and the Inhuman. Why had he even come back? He should know how stupid it was to sneak into the base. For all he knew she was going to shoot him again.

 _'I hope you'll come back.'_

She hadn't said it, but she had been thinking it. Though she was hoping he would wait till she found a way to remove that parasite without killing him. Not just appear at her bedside in the middle of the night.

"Daisy..?" Somehow him saying her new name made it even harder to concentrate, She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't reduce the base to rubble. Her hula dancer was already shaking more than the vent usually made her. "Is that what your parents called you?"

Why did it feel like he was actually curious, and not just asking. "Yes..." She slowly turned over to meet his gaze, surprised at how similar they were to Caleb's. Though still brown as ever, there was almost a honey glow to them.

If possible his smile was more unnerving than his presence in her room. His eyes raked over her in one smooth motion, coming back up to bare into hers. The action made her pull her blanket up over her over sized t-shirt, feeling more exposed than she thought she had been.

"You cut your hair? It looks good."

Daisy chewed the inside of her cheek, hoping someone would come to save her from this situation, yet at the same time hoping she could keep her powers inside her room. If they found him here they would lock him inside a box and burn both him and the inhuman. She couldn't let that happen, not yet.

"Did you just come for small talk? Cause if that's.." She broke off when he stepped closer, looming over her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the reason of his visit. She actually preferred the small talk to whatever he was about to say or do.

"I came here for you."

 _'You too Skye, I have a promise to keep.'_

"And every other inhuman we have on base." She hoped that falter in her voice was her imagination. She was calling to mind May's training, but it wasn't working, she didn't even want to know what her heart rate was at the moment. She could not only see, but hear the things around her beginning to rattle. This wasn't good.

"Daisy, relax. I will never hurt you." He had that look in his eyes again, the one he'd made when he realized he'd lost her. When she'd called him a serial killer on the bus, while she was handcuffed to the stairs. He'd moved closer, just as she'd moved back, into a sitting position.

"Says the creature that killed Will and tried to kill Jemma and Fitz." She scowled, not liking how close he'd gotten. Mainly because she knew it was wrong to want his arms around her.

"That was all him, that wasn't me."

'I will never lie to you'

"You're one in the same." She said it through clenched teeth, having enough trouble keeping her voice level. "You've both done horrible things."

"He's done far worse." Daisy wasn't sure whether this was actually Ward talking, or if it was the inhuman trying to convince her it was. Though she didn't see why, it was supposed to have some great power that could control all the rest. Unless it just seemed that way, maybe it could only control the weak or those willing. Like any inhuman would be willing.

When she remained silent, he inched closer, his pant leg pressing against her mattress. He was so close, too close. The icer in her nightstand was closer to him than it was her. She had no hopes of reaching it before he attacked. Why wasn't he attacking already?

"Skye- I mean, Daisy." He started, putting on knee down on the bed. "Please, calm down. I promise I won't hurt you."

 _'I'm keeping my promise.'_

He must know that her teammates would come if objects around the base started shaking, and from the way everything in her room was, she was sure the only reason they weren't knocking on her door was because it was so late and she probably hadn't woken anyone yet. He didn't want to be found, just as she didn't want them to find him.

She needed to get him out, before anyone noticed. "If I had my gun." She threatened hoping to send him off and perhaps stop his advances onto her bed.

"You should know from Fitz that bullets wont top it from controlling my body." For a brief moment, something more sinister shown through his dark eyes. It almost mirrored the way he had looked at her in the alley. Yet somehow, she knew, this time it wasn't meant for her. Perhaps the inhuman held a hate for Fitz, who had almost stopped him from exiting the portal.

"It would stall you long enough for my team to come."

"We both know you don't want them to find me. Otherwise you would have shook the very foundation." Daisy froze, everything around them stilled, his hand caressed her cheek, a familiar fondness returning to his eyes.

She opened her mouth to let loose her usual smart ass remark, but found her voice had abandoned her. It felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. He was right. She didn't want anyone to come in. Not only would it endanger them to be in the same room as Ward, but it would also be putting him at risk.

Whoever entered would no doubt try to capture him so they could burn the parasite and his body to bits. Though the Hydra agent knew none of this. He only knew they would probably attempt to kill him. Neither he nor the inhuman knew that S.H.I.E.L.D was planning to use his weakness to fire against him. And she couldn't tell him, no matter how much she wanted to warn the man inside.

She finally found the will to move her head out of his hand, having been resisting the urge to lean into it. This wasn't fair. He was supposed to be dead.

"So what does the alien want, since 'Ward' apparently still wants me." She made sure to make quotation marks with her hands as she spoke his name. Making sure it knew she wasn't fooled the way Fitz had been. Even if he was a very good actor, she wouldn't believe it would allow him to freely control his body.

"Who is to say we don't want the same thing?" He asked, the dark splash of desire filling his gaze once more, though this time Daisy found herself even more uncomfortable under it. It felt like he was staring into her very soul.

She did her best to scoff, figuring he was only trying to get under her skin. Not that he wasn't already there.

"It's true. I have no reason to lie to you. You already know what I am and for sure what this host has done."

 _'It's true, and so will be every word I say to you for the rest of my life.'_

So it was the parasite talking, even with him alive. Daisy scooted farther back, just as he leaned closer. He needed to learn the meaning of personal space.

"You're a powerful little inhuman.."

He went to trace her cheek again, but she was fast enough to jerk away.. Right over the edge of her bed. Thank god she hadn't knocked anything over and that she hadn't fallen hard enough to wake anyone. Wait, why hadn't she made a thump? She should have, and why wasn't the floor as hard as it had been the last time she fell?

She was afraid to look, her eyes still closed in the fall. She could feel him, his arms, she didn't have to look to know what had broken her fall. She was sure her cheeks were red with embarrassment. His arms were around her. So warm, it made her want to fall asleep.

No! She couldn't fall asleep, not with him still there. She had to get him to leave, before anyone else knew he was there. Before they could kill Ward with the alien.

"Reckless and clumsy, but still powerful."

"Is that all you care about... Power?" She didn't raise her eyes to meet him, she just stared down at his shirt, trying to hide her blush.

"Is there anything as grand?"

"I'm sure Ward would tell you... If he can still communicate, with you at least.." She tried to hide the hopeful tone in her voice, but knew she'd failed by the look in his eyes.

"Foolish, his thoughts are. Thinking feelings of the heart are equal to the power of control and world domination." 'Ward's head tilted down, forcing her chin up to meet his chocolate brown gaze with her own doe eyes. "You, yourself think the same."

 _'The Tin Man has a heart after all'_

If she didn't think he could block it, she would have slapped him, instead she pulled herself free of his hold. Using a little bit of her gift to force him away when he resisted. "Don't compare me to that monster. I am nothing like him."

 _'You and I aren't that different.'_

It was a lie, but she couldn't let this thing know she still harbored any feelings for Ward. It would only use that to it's advantage. The inhuman made Ward's lips curl up in a smirk. It liked to aggravate her, that's all there was to it.

"You're more alike than you may think. The word monster has been used to describe you, has it not?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from him, or risk everyone's safety letting her body return to his arms. She had to give him a threat that would make him leave. Without her. Or any of the other inhumans.

"You're leaving. Now." She hissed, going to stand by the door.

"What will you scream If I don't?" There was the playful smirk, she'd only seen Ward make on a few rare occasions. He saved it for when he was feeling high and mighty. Or at least he had saved it for times like those.

"I can do worse." She said, challenge sparking in her eyes. "I can put this base on lock down in a matter of seconds. You'll be stuck in here until we find a way to kill you." No need to tell him they had a way, let him think he's still got them running in circles.

'Ward' got up from where he'd remained on the floor, slowly walking toward her. Much like a hunter stalking it's prey. He didn't stop advancing till she was pressed up against her door, with his arms resting on either side of her face. His lips inches from hers.

"Hmm.. Going only to meet another time or being locked in a room with you till judgment day?" He looked almost thoughtful as he leaned in closer, his lips, grazing her ear. "As enticing as that alternative is... I have other business to attend to."

Daisy let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as he pulled back. Relief flooding her system, she'd been scared to death he'd chose eternity in this room, with her.

Her relief was short lived as he smirked down at her. "We'll see each other again soon, Daisy." He chuckled a little, his nose brushing hers. "I like that better than Skye."

She was hoping he would leave then, but instead found him finally closing the distance. She gasped softly, not meaning to, as she should have expected this. He took full advantage of her small shot. Devouring as much of her as he could through such a kiss.

With his lips moving against hers the way they were, and his tongue exploring her mouth. Daisy's restraint broke within milliseconds, moving her body against his, as her hands found his hair. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she'd sent everything in her room tumbling to the floor, and everything in a five yard radius for that matter.

But he did, he saw everything push back at once, he'd heard the wood frame of her bed split and similar noises coming from the rooms around hers, followed by the groans of their occupants. He pulled away, leaving her breathless and sinking to the floor from the heat of the kiss. That had been even better than the kisses at Providence.

 _'I'm good. I want this...And you? What do you want?'_

 _'What I want.. is to stay here with you, and imagine the world outside doesn't exist.'_

"To be continued."

She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or terrified. Could she really handle him coming back? She hadn't exactly handled this meeting well. She should have signaled Coulson earlier. The chamber wasn't finished yet, they would have had to keep him around a while longer.

With those final words, 'Ward' darted from the premises, leaving her alone on the ground, still grasping for breath.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **There you have it! Some Daisy/SkyeWard action! Consider it my Christmas gift to all of you.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed, and that everyone had a wonderful Christmas, or just wonderful day if you don't celebrate it.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to upload again soon, but tell me what you think, I'd love to here your thoughts, and what you think of this Inhuman controlled Ward, I'm trying to make it sound as much like the character would as possible, but seeing as we've only witnessed 'It' pretending to be Will, it's hard to find the right way to describe him and how he talks. With Ward as his new host body.**

 **But enough of my rambling. I'll write again soon!**

 **Tootles**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare..." She was lying for him now? Gosh what was wrong with her. He was gone, she should have told them he'd entered the base, it wasn't like they would catch him immediately now. If she'd told them the truth they could possibly think she was going to have trouble bringing Ward in. If it was her that found him.

Coulson hesitated, before finally speaking. She knew he must have known Ward had gotten into the base. He just didn't want to tell her in case she didn't already know. As far as he knew, she had no idea.

"Ward snuck into the base last night. Cameras caught him going out right after your shock waves started." Coulson was giving her that look, the one that told her he was watching her expression carefully. "They also caught him leaving your room around the same time."

"Really?... That explains it.." She said, still playing innocent, she hated this. "I felt, I felt like someone had been watching me.. When I woke up. I thought I'd imagined him. Still dreaming."

"Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?" He looked to believe her more now, so May's training wasn't completely useless.

She crossed her arms, looking down in embarrassment. "Him... It.. I don't know which anymore.. But he was telling me he was coming, that he'd take everything away... I saw all of you.." It wasn't a lie, she'd had the dream the night before, luckily she'd awoken before she'd shook anything past her hula dancer and bed.

"What happened next?" His voice had changed to a more gentle tone, and she felt him place his hand on her shoulders for comfort. She hated what came next, she'd forced herself awake just as it became unbearable.

"Nothing, next thing I knew I was on the floor and Fitz was telling me to wake up." That was a lie, the dream had continued long enough for her to watch their fates while she could do nothing but stare.

"Are you okay?"

Of course he would ask that. That was like code for tell me what's wrong. It had to be, because every time he asked her, she knew he knew she wasn't okay.

"How much damage did I cause?" She avoided it with a question of her own, hoping he would drop it, she didn't want to lie anymore than she had already. Even if they were spies and that was what they were trained to do.

"Some broken dressers and bed frames, nothing too major. Luckily you didn't reach the labs or the whole base would have locked down." Which was his way of pointing that out, if the base had locked down, Ward would have been caught inside. They wouldn't have had to worry about catching him anymore.

"Too bad my dream wasn't worse then." If she hadn't subconsciously held it in, she would have done a lot more than break a few beds, she would have made a real earthquake that would have brought the building down on top of them. But because of her training she'd been able to hold it in enough to keep everyone safe. Though she wished she hadn't made such a big wave, he may have stayed longer if she hadn't.

"Don't say that. Seeing as Ward snuck in and didn't take anything we can figure out his game plan. He didn't take anything Skye. He only came for one thing."

She didn't feel like correcting him at the moment, because honestly, every time someone called her Daisy she immediately remembered the way he had said it. She also didn't want Coulson to finish his thoughts, she already knew.

 _'I came here for you.'_

"Inhumans." Maybe she could direct his thoughts back to that idea, that the dark inhuman inhabiting Ward's body was planning to build an inhuman army, and that was why he'd come.

Unfortunately, his expression told her she was lying to herself, which she was, she just wished she could convince the both of them that she wasn't. That he really had only come for those that had gone through terrigenesis.

"No, he didn't stop at Caleb's, Joey's, or even Lincoln's rooms. He came back for one thing. Just like when S.H.I.E.L.D fell and Hydra was on the rise."

Daisy bit her lip, hoping to hold back the tears that were quickly forming as she slowly nodded her head. "He came back for me."

She silently cursed as a traitorous tear fell. Part of her had been so happy with this discovery, that maybe Ward still loved her as she did him, yet another piece was horrified that this would happen. She wanted him to love her, but was it really him that wanted her. Did Ward have any strings to pull in the alien's actions? Or was that monster from Maveth the one coming after her.

Coulson pulled her close, willing her to cry into his shoulder. But she couldn't, not now, she couldn't let her weakness show. Not like this.

"Hey, it doesn't matter that he or it's after you, they wont have you. There's a whole team downstairs that's not going to let that happen." He soothed, rubbing her back gently. "We understand you may have mixed feelings about this, but we're going to try our hardest to protect you. That's what we're here for."

 _'I had to learn to protect us. The way I am trying to protect you.'_

"You told them?" Her voice betrayed her, showing how much all this was effecting her emotionally. She hated that. She was supposed to be the leader of a team, the one to lean on when their lives went to hell, not the other way around.

 _'This S.O. Thing goes both ways.'_

"Yes. It was a little surprising. Most of them accepted it."

"There were some that didn't?" She didn't want to know, though she was sure she would know by whoever suddenly distanced themselves from her.

"Most of them understand you've been punishing yourself for feeling this way, they also know it's not your fault. You didn't know what he was and when you found out, you stayed loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson pulled away, wiping away the stray tears on her cheek.

"Who didn't?" She needed to know, so she didn't feel like she'd been slapped in the face when she tried to act like things were normal and they pushed her away.

"Hunter gets you didn't mean to feel this way, but he's still pretty dead set on killing the bastard." She almost smiled at the way the director had said it, that was so Hunter. "Gotta admit I wouldn't mind watching him burn, but I understand how it feels to lose someone close, just as you do that we will put him down immediately if you can't find a cure."

She nodded, knowing this already. That was why she hadn't signaled the team the instant she'd seen him in her room. She needed more time to figure something out.

"How's that going by the way?"

Daisy was sure her face said it all. "I've got nothing, there's barely anything about the monolith in my- Jiaying's books let alone this dark inhuman parasite" She said, thinking of the books S.H.I.E.L.D had recovered from Afterlife and retrieved from Andrew's house

He didn't look too disappointed, but he showed sympathy for her situation. She didn't like that at all. "If there's a way to save him, you'll find it. You always do." He turned back to his desk, as though excusing her silently, but she had to know.

"Does anyone else... Besides Hunter?" She was waiting for him to say Fitz-Simmons, they had been tortured till Hydra found out how to open and close the portal. Before that, Ward had thrown them out a plane. She also expected Bobbi to be named. He and Agent 33 had tortured her and nearly had her killed.

"Just one..." The surprise must have shown clear on her face as Coulson smiled a little. He knew who she was thinking of without her even saying them. "Fitz-Simmons were a little shocked, but they care for you too much to let Ward push them away. Even if they want him dead. Bobbi surprised me too, she understands you didn't want to love him, and that she can't hold what he's done against you, though she wants him dead too."

"And the other one, who probably won't talk to me until he's dead?" She was afraid now. There were only a few people it could be. She knew Lincoln was okay with how she felt, even the part about saving him, and Caleb was too new to everything S.H.I.E.L.D., he only knew little tidbits about Grant Ward.

Coulson hesitated again. Daisy felt goosebumps run through her body, this wasn't good. She suddenly felt the need to run. There were only two people she could think of, yet one had heard little to nothing about Ward, the other knew everything and wanted him dead for everything he had done to the people on his team.

"Coulson, just tell me. Please." She wouldn't be able to stand him trying to soften it with more talk. She just needed to know who was going to avoid her till that monster was dead.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mack isn't exactly pleased."

She barely even heard him, her eyes closing as she thought about her partner. Of course, somehow she'd known it would be him. He had seen the way Ward had effected the team. She didn't even want to think of how he had felt when the team had been working with him for that brief time.

"He's still on your side, Skye. He just worries that if you do separate them, Ward will be looking to shoot you." The director tried to explain. "He wants you to be happy.. But he also wants you to be safe."

Daisy nodded as she finally opened her eyes. "He's a good partner."

Coulson smiled, finally sitting down in his seat. "They're all waiting for you downstairs."

Oh joy, just what she wanted. To find them all waiting at the end of the stairs, leaving her to feel nervous and self conscious. She peeked through the shades of his windows, sure enough, the entire team was standing around, awaiting the end of their chat. She could see Caleb hidden slightly by Lincoln's shadow, he looked confused as to why everyone was so anxious.

That boy had to have had a sheltered childhood.

"Not even giving me a chance for escape." She frowned, letting the shade close.

She heard the one handed man chuckle as he flipped through something on his desk. Most of the yelling was done this morning. They're probably more worried Ward had done something while you were sleeping."

Daisy frowned, looking back at him. "If he hadn't have come into my room, would you still have told me he'd been there?" She knew the answer, she just wanted to see if he would tell her the truth. Everyone had been all but silent about anything Ward the day before. Made her wonder if they had been ordered to keep quiet.

"That's classified."

"Ouch, haven't heard that in a while."

"The longer you make them wait the more troublesome it will be." He hadn't even looked up from his papers. Made her want to send them off the desk, but that was something a rookie would do, not a seasoned field agent.

"Thanks a lot D.C." She still hesitated to open the door. It felt like she was going to stand in front of a firing squad. She let out another breath before finally exiting the director's office. Let the interrogation begin.

 _'You seem nervous Agent Ward._

To say she was a little surprised to find herself being hugged to death was a bit of an understatement. Daisy was sure she was looking down at Jemma with wide eyes as she held her. Her gaze lifted to the others and she frowned, when she realized Caleb had been removed from the room. Were they going to yell at her?

"I'm so sorry." Simmons whispered. "I should have known.. I should have seen the signs."

She smiled weakly, not sure how to respond, this was more embarrassing than she had first thought. Her gaze lifted to the rooms other occupants. Lincoln and May were the only ones that weren't looking at her any different than they had the previous day. Of course they both had already known of her feelings.

"I'm still saying you should've shot him in the face."Daisy cracked a smirk as she looked to where Fitz had moved closer. "But I think if there is any hope, you're the one that can change him."

She should have known he would feel that way. He hadn't given up on the Hydra spy until he'd dropped Simmons and him in the ocean. Even when she herself had accepted it, he still claimed Ward was good, that he wasn't Hydra. "Thanks Fitz."

Jemma released her long enough for the engineer to give her a not so bone crushing hug. "Just do me a favor, okay? Don't get yourself killed trying to save him." He looked to serious for her to make a joke of it, so she jut nodded her head, feeling like she might bite through her bottom lip.

She was willing to though.. She didn't want to go back to the way she had been before seeing him alive. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving them, but she couldn't think of a world without some form of Grant Ward either.

"Not that we don't mind if you can't save him. I'd like to put a few bullets in him before you do though. Inhuman can fix a few holes in his chest, right?" Hunter's voice carried from where he was, leaning against the wall, by the stairs.

"Well uh. Not really, cause he couldn't heal 'his' leg, and yeah, that would just end up killing Ward before Daisy could save him." Fitz replied.

"But then it could have been because that was a corpse and it needs a living host to heal any injuries that it may have sustained." Simmons added.

Once again, the two scientist were launched into possible variables needed for the dark inhuman to heal Ward's body if Hunter were to shoot him. It made the quake inhuman a little worried, she knew they hated him, but were they really trying to find a way to shoot him without killing the bastard?

"Why not just aim for non-lethal?" She suggested, hoping they realized how uncomfortable this topic was for her.

"But that takes all the fun out of it." The Brit whined. Earning a jab in the side from his blonde sweetheart.

Bobbi had yet to say anything, yet the small smirk on her lips was somewhat comforting, at least she wasn't just looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Feeling eyes on her, the agent looked at the hacker. Her smirk grew a little more playful as she came forward.

"I can't blame you for falling for the devil, you haven't done anything wrong." She looked at Mack from the corner of her eye, a tinge of sadness coming to her face. "And if you ever need someone to vent to or something, come find me. I always keep a stash of ice cream and tissues on base."

Daisy almost laughed at that, nodding her head with a grin. "Great, cause I'm sure my stash will be all but diminished by the end of this." That made the other woman chuckle.

She was putting it off, she knew she was. She could go over to Joey, and save him for last, but would that really help? Mack had been watching her, yet when she tried to catch his eye, he looked away. Ouch, Joey it was.

The metal bending inhuman looked more confused than anything, and Daisy had to remind herself that he knew very little about the man his team leader was in love with. He only knew he was bad, and that he was now being controlled by the creature that was supposed to bring an end to the inhumans or something. Every legend was different.

"Can't blame you for wanting to keep it a secret." He said, glancing around at the other rooms occupants.

May and Lincoln were standing guard, as though they were waiting for a fight of some kind. Fitz-Simmons had run off to the lab, planning to do what they could to find out more about the dark inhuman. Bobbi and Hunter were seemingly talking, but Daisy felt like they were waiting for her chat with Mack.

"It is pretty bad." She agreed, sitting on the edge of the couch. She was afraid now, how had Mack reacted when Coulson had told him? She made a silent note to go back and check the cameras.

"But it's not your fault. He's the monster"

"That he is.."

 _'You and I aren't that different.'_

"I hope everything turns out okay." She was sure her eyes were as wide as the moon, did he really just say that. Joey smiled a little at her shocked face. He had to be the only one rooting for her, that didn't want to shoot the Hydra spy. "I'm serious. I hope he turns out to be the guy you want him to be."

She almost felt like crying. "Me too, Joey. Me too.." Though she knew even then, the Ward she had for an S.O. Was very different from the monster she'd come to know. He'd been a wolf in sheep's wool. Her ward wasn't real, he was a cover for the real thing.

With that, Joey got up from his spot, saying something about finding where Caleb had run off to. She wanted to join him, of how she wanted to join him, but she had to do this.

She lifted her gaze to the stone wall of a man. He had his arms crossed in that Don't-Mess-With-Me stance that just screamed power.

 _'He looks big and intimidating, but inside he's just a soft, little, fluffy, little, teddy bear.'_

Doesn't mean the teddy bear can't pack a punch. She knew she was the muscle, but it was hard to remember that when he looked nothing like the big softy he usually was. He looked like he had right before lashing out at Coulson, when she'd been in her quarantine box, after Porto Rico.

That scared her and made her understand why the four other members of their team had chosen to stay where the others had left. They were there in case someone snapped. Daisy looked down at her hands, forcing herself to remain calm. If she caused an earthquake he'd react.

She peeked back up at the silent man. She wasn't sure whether he was waiting for her to talk or just waiting to wake up from this dream. She doubted he'd believed Coulson when he first told them.

"Ma-" Her voice broke as he got up from where he was leaning against the wall and gave her a long hard look.

"Me now?" She nodded a little, not trusting her voice to speak. He sighed, squaring his shoulders. "Alright."

He wasn't yelling, that was a good thing, right? Then again sometimes quiet was scarier. Being able to hear a pin drop, without her gifts, was nerve wrecking.

"I'm your partner, it's my job to make sure you don't get hurt. Saving Ward is a bad, no terrible, idea." He said it as a fact, not an opinion. She couldn't disagree with that, though she was still hopeful that Ward wouldn't try to kill her the moment she freed him. "I want you to be happy, but in this case, your safety is my top priority."

She nodded once again, she knew he'd say that. She just hoped he didn't plan on hacking the man to pieces with his ax. There was no way even the Inhuman would have been able to revive him then. She heard him sigh again, causing her to look up.

"You may think he's the only one, but I still believe you can find happiness without him." She swore she saw his eyes dart past her head, toward where Lincoln was standing by the door. Was he really hinting at that? "As I said before. You're my partner. I'll always have your back, and if it comes down to it. I will kill Ward."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Well, what could she expect. This was Mack, she knew he wouldn't accept Ward. He wanted what was best for her, and he knew Ward was the farthest thing from it.

"Thanks Mack, hopefully it won't come to that." Daisy said as she got up, with the help of his extended hand pulling her to her feet.

And just like that, he was back to that soft fluffy little teddy bear, a smile forming on his face. "Me too, partner."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **There you have it, another long chapter! I promise to bring Ward/It in again soon and have some more Skyeward moments, just gotta put some space between them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, cause otherwise Ward wouldn't have died!**

 **Just a little heads up to everyone, it might be a little while before I upload another chapter, cause in writing this fanfiction I've been neglecting my other story on here.**

 **So I've decided I'll switch off writing chapters between the two, because the readers for that one have been waiting quite patiently for me to continue. I'll try to keep my updates fast, but I apologize if I end up taking longer to upload than I used to.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to favorite, follow, and/or review. I'll try to get back to this fic soon.**

 **Tootles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the extremely long wait, and even greater apologies for those still waiting for me to upload another chapter for my Clone Wars fanfiction. I never meant to make anyone wait almost a month for either of my updates, and am ashamed it has been over two since I last posted for A Togruta's Tale.**

 **I will still be working on it, but whether I post it before or after I update I Still Love Him is unknown, I just want to let those reading it know I have not given up on it.**

 **As for this fanfiction, again I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter has been mostly written since Jan 11, I just caught a severe case of strep throat and couldn't find the time to edit or post it. I apologize now for the short length, but promise to come back with another chapter soon and hope you will enjoy this small piece for now.**

 **Without further ado I give you chapter 7**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

God bless Caleb's parents. If it wasn't the fact they would probably call the police on her, she would have gone up and thanked them for having such a boy. She was almost tempted to go hug them anyway.

The young inhuman was currently sitting beside her on the couch, a controller held somewhat tightly in his hands as he tapped furiously at the different buttons. They had learned quickly that he couldn't hold it too tight, evidence being the crushed controller from a trial run.

Daisy reminded herself to ask Fitz to reassemble it later, but right now she had enemy fire. Caleb playing video games wasn't why she was grateful to his parents though. No, it was because of what he had said when she found him playing by himself.

 _'I don't know who he is, but if you like him, he can't be all that bad.'_

She had wanted to tell him he most definitely could be 'all that bad,' but found his words too kind to argue. He and Joey were amazing, she wondered how different their responses would have been had they met Ward before. She wasn't sure they would have been as kind to her, even if her other friends had been.

Daisy frowned as she tapped at the buttons trying to kill the person in front of her while avoiding their fire. Though it was good bonding time with Caleb, she should be more focused on finding a way to separate that creature from Ward. After all, who knew if he would just magically show up in her bedroom again.

 _'I hope you'll come back'_

She didn't want him back until she was sure she could save him, so what was she doing here? She glanced at Caleb from the corner of her eye, because she wanted to help Caleb feel normal. Even when he resembled a lizard. She sometimes wondered what he was hiding under his hood, it couldn't be spikes like Raina.

She remembered how the manipulative woman had been in so much pain, pricking herself whenever she moved, not being able to look in a mirror, and the visions mixed with her nightmares. Was Caleb in pain? Was he afraid to look in a mirror?

"Daisy?"

Did he feel like his life was over? That it would be easier to end it? He had had a family, a mom and dad, a little sister, and an older one. He had the type of family she had always dreamed of, before S.H.I.E.L.D. What must it be like, to know he'll never be able to see them again.

Joey could at least go out in public, start a new life, if he wanted. Caleb couldn't even step foot outside, he'd be thought of as a monster, never accepted. She could at least relate to that a little. S.H.I.E.L.D. Would soon become his home, just as it had become hers. She wouldn't let him feel outcast for the rest of his life. Maybe he'd even take his hood off one day.

"Daisy?" She flinched involuntarily at the hand that touched her shoulder, realizing she'd gotten lost in her thoughts. Caleb was looking at her with worry in his amber yellow orbs.

"Sorry What is it Caleb?"

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that froze." Sometimes she wondered which one of them was the child and which the adult. Though at the same time, she still couldn't believe he was older than nine.

Daisy smiled a little,taking hold of the scaled hand that sought to comfort her, when it should be her comforting him. "I'm sorry, Caleb. I was just thinking."

"About Ward?"

She winced, remembering again that she should be hunting for a way to save the man from his fiery death. But then, she also had a duty to the inhuman next to her. She'd promised to help everyone that came out of terrigenesis, and she'd told this one that she would personally be with him every step of the way.

If she succeeded in saving Grant Ward, he may turn to kill her. Caleb was like family now, they both shared the same gene, she was to help him adapt. He would not betray her, just as she would not betray him.

"No, about you." Because though she loved Ward, she had learned family always came first. Whether they be of the same blood, or brought together by fate. That was how her family was formed. Love was no where near as trustworthy, especially if that love was Ward. The man who had murdered his own family, and torn apart the one that had taken him in.

"Me?" Caleb looked genuinely surprised by this answer. She wondered for a moment what he thought she was thinking.

"I'm supposed to be helping you through your change, yet you seem to be the one helping me." She nudged her shoulder against his, a small smile coming to her lips.

"True, but your life seems a little more important right now." A grin split his lips, revealing those sharp fangs. When she laughed, he continued. "An inhuman, that seeks to end us all, has taken control of your old love's body, and it has a plan that involve only you. Now you have to find a way to save him, or watch it burn in Ward's body, before he hatches his plan of world domination and stealing you. Your life is definitely more complicated than mine."

"Point well taken. Except, your life is as upside down as mine. You can never see your family again, you've changed in a way I can not understand. You no longer recognize yourself, you can never have a normal life." It was cruel of her to point it out, but she didn't want to worry about how insane her life had become. She half expected him to let go of her hand and leave. That's what she would have done if put in the same situation.

One could not imagine her surprise when he held her hand more tightly and met her gaze with his own. He was quiet for a long moment, and she expected him to turn away. His eyes showed so much pain, yet there was something in them that she remembered from somewhere. "I have a new family now, with people who are helping me understand and recognize the new me. Who have given me a life that normal boys only dream of."

There it was, a trait she recognized from her younger years, the ability to let things roll off their back. Was it destiny that she was the one to find him first? That she help bring him into this new life?

 _'I'm no clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be.'_

Without even realizing it, she hugged him. Though she knew he was weary of physical contact, she couldn't help it. Part of it was to comfort him, the other part was to convince herself she wasn't becoming May. Her past self would have laughed at the thought. Of course there was that one time she impersonated the Calvary.

"That's right. Normal lives are overrated."

She felt better when he laughed and actually hugged her back, yet she could tell her was being careful not to place his hands on her. She'd have to convince him that just because his nails could cut through a steel sink it didn't mean he'd cut something just by touching it.

"Seriously though." She said, loosening her grip enough to look back at him. "We need to figure out how much the mist changed you."

She could just see his eyes rolling under the shadow of his hood. "Scales and claws, that's how much. Let's go find a way to save your boyfriend." He said getting up, and surprisingly pulling her up with him.

"Wh-" She couldn't even get the words out as she stared at him. Why- no how was the subject back on Ward? They were supposed to be focusing on his life crisis, not hers. She wanted to pretend her life wasn't going to hell.

 _'Who am I pretending to be?'_

 _'My impatient boyfriend.'_

 _'I like that cover.'_

No, this wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be helping Caleb transition! Not figuring out how to save the monster she was in love with. Not that she didn't want to save him, it's just... His chances of turning on her a pretty high. She didn't exactly have time to argue though, as the teen dragged her in the direction of her room.

This seemed very familiar to when they had run through the halls a few days previous, except this time it was the boy leading the girl and there was no breaking of protocol. Still another would be childhood memory all the same. They still ran as though thirty hydra agents were on their tails.

"Caleb wait!" He ignored her words, slamming her door open before she'd fully realized they had reached her room.

"There's got to be something in these books, right?" He asked, going over to where she had all the inhuman books spread out on the floor. She'd taped sticky notes, of anything she had found on the dark inhuman, on the wall above it. So far there were only three yellow square sheets of paper.

"I've already looked. There's nothing." She said, surprised by the break in her voice. How dejected it sounded. It hurt more to admit it, than it had to think it for the last week, when she'd torn through every book her mother had owned.

"Then we'll look again." The scaled inhuman decided, picking up the closest book. "In school we were told to check things overs three times. Not just to memorize, but also to catch something we may have missed."

Daisy forced herself to smile, as she joined him on the floor. "I guess we'll have to do something about that, sure D.C. Can find some online schooling or something." She'd almost forgotten how young he was, or what it was like to go to school.

"Forget about that, I have all the time in the world for that, you're the one with a deadline." Darn, couldn't even change the subject to school.

"Alright alright, I'll warn you now though. This is more boring than reading encyclopedias." She teased, picking up another of the books.

 _'I read the safety pamphlet.'_

 _'I think you might be the first.'_

She wanted to scream with frustration, she wanted to pound her fist against a punching bag, but forced herself just to read quietly beside her fellow inhuman. It was okay, Ward was supposed to be on her mind right now, even if she didn't necessarily want his voice echoing in the far corners of it. She needed to be focused on here and now, not old memories that had led up to this strong emotion called love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is of the top most secret, so secret that we're keeping it off books. I want this as far buried as T.A.H.I.T.I. The only ones who will ever know about it are those in this room."

"If that is indeed true sir, perhaps someone should call Daisy, so she's not late?" Simmons, after everything that had happened still hadn't realized the female inhuman wasn't there for a reason.

"Thank you, Simmons, for bringing that up." Coulson smiled, giving the scientist a small nod. "I want to make it clear to everyone now. Any details regarding this conversation and mission are forbidden to reach Daisy's ears."

Fitz raised his hand at that, a sheepish look crossing his face. "Then sir, wouldn't it be better if I sat this one out? We all know I can't lie to Daisy to save my life."

"Not an option. I need you to run comms and surveillance."

The remaining rooms occupants exchanged looks, many having a very good idea as to what the director's secret mission may be.

"Just asking, but this mission wouldn't happen to involve Ward taking a dirt nap, would it?" Mack asked, his arms crossed over his chest. They knew he had no problem with the plan, it was only the result it would have on his little partner. "Cause if it is, what are you planning to tell Daisy?"

"Mack has a point," Lincoln agreed. "She's going to notice somethings up when it just drops off the face of the earth."

"That's why we aren't going to say anything. Ward has always been unpredictable, as far as she thinks, we know nothing about where he disappeared to."

The looks cast around the room were enough to tell him that most of it's occupants did not believe Ward's 'unknown' disappearance would flow so easily, yet no one dared to say a word against it. It wasn't like they could come up with anything better. Daisy was more likely to believe the hydra agent had disappeared into the wind, than any possible idea they would have.

"What are our orders then, Sir?"

"We're going after Ward. Fitz I want you running facial recognition, the moment you find something,we move out. Mack, Hunter, I want you to be ready to go at a moment's notice, we don't know how much of a window we'll have to grab him. Lincoln, Joey, I want you guys on the sidelines, in case Ward outs up a fight."

"What about me, sir?" Bobbi looked a little more anxious to find out what part she would be playing, either that or it was that Hunter and Mack were going up against the inhuman controlled Ward without her.

"I want you here with Simmons." Coulson said, shifting his gaze to the biochemist. "I want that chamber set up in Vault D and you two ready to burn that monster."

May, who had been very quiet throughout all this, pushed off from where she'd been leaning against the wall. "And me, what's my job?"

"Unfortunately, there seems to have been some trouble in London, you're coming with me to investigate. Though we should be back before anything happens with Ward.. When That happens, you are to go with Mack and Hunter."

"What about Daisy?" Hunter asked, looking around the room. "Someone is going to have to keep her busy, otherwise all this planning is for nothing."

"Don't worry about that, she's taken Caleb for some inhuman training boot camp at the Retreat(1). She'll be well out of the way."

-0-0-0-

"A cabin in the woods?"

Daisy smirked, throwing her duffel bag over one shoulder. "There's a lake too, and no humans within miles, with a laser fence on the perimeter. We've also got a direct line to the base, and enough frozen pizzas to last the week."

Caleb looked back at her as he picked up the two bags of food, one containing only the earlier named while the other held other more snackish foods and ingredients. "What are we going to do, go fishing every day?"

"I don't see any fishing rods." She almost laughed, looking over the bags they were carrying. "No. We're here to get some time away from everyone, and also to learn more about you."

She heard him say 'I knew it' under his breath, as he followed her into the fixed up retreat. From the corner of her eye she watched the quin jet, that had brought them, cloak in response to her pressing a button.

"Come on, this will be fun. I brought some board games too, just in case we run out of things to do."

"Shall I lay one out now?" He didn't sound like he was joking, and she had to remind herself that the teen wasn't the outdoors type.

"Let's wait till we've put the food away."

He wrinkled his scaly nose like any kid would and she barely stifled her laughter.

 _'I like board games.'_

Just like that, her smirk tugged down into a scowl, she had gone almost the whole flight without thinking about him. Caleb had kept her attention with a vigorous game of 'I Spy.' It made it both fun and difficult with most everything on the quin jet being the same color.

That's why they were here, to learn more about Caleb's gift and get away from all the Ward/It drama. Not that she hadn't hacked into the base systems, so she would know the instant ward appeared again. She knew she'd never know otherwise.

Daisy fished her tablet out of her duffel, looking through all her notifications. Nope, the base was still very Ward free. She wasn't sure whether she felt relieved about that or not, only shame from doing this with Caleb instead of finding a way to save them.

"Daisy?" The female inhuman tore her gaze from the device, looking over at the teen. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, yet seemed to be searching for something. "Where are the bunks?"

"There are none, we'll be camping out in front of the fireplace." She smirked, pulling two standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. Sleeping bags. "Trust me, it's better than the couch."

As though to test that, Caleb sat on the piece of furniture. She laughed when he tried to find a better spot. This carried on for about two minutes, before he gave up on the chair. "Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. Keep such a ratty old couch?"

She shook her head, unable to answer his question, when she herself had no idea. Most everything else in the cabin was brand new. So why had they left the old couch?

"Sentimental value, I suppose."

He nodded mutely, getting off the uncomfortable furniture and moving to their bags. Daisy smiled a little as she watched him dig through them. It had been like pulling teeth getting him on the quin jet, though now he appeared quite relaxed.

She busied herself with putting what food he had abandoned in their designated spots. Perhaps she'd make sandwiches later. Yes, that sounded good, then they could have pizza for dinner.

"Would you rather play checkers of scrabble?"

"I packed scrabble?"

He lifted the red box for her to see, a smirk forming on his lips as he decided without her response that it would be the one they play. "Be prepared to be beaten by my superior vocabulary."

"Please, I've lived with Fitz-Simmons over two years. You're the one that needs to be prepared."

"As long as it's English."

 _'That isn't a word in our language.'_

 _'Our language? You mean the English language. First spoken in England.'_

Daisy couldn't hide the devious grin that had come to be on her face, this was going to be good.

 _'She used her Britishness against us!'_

"You're on little man."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She couldn't have imagined this. The way his scales grew into almost feather like spikes. How they trailed from his head all the way down to his middle back, like an extended spine of feathery scales. Caleb was looking down at his bare scaly feet, embarrassment clear in his features.

He looked almost afraid to meet her eye, his arms crossed in an attempt to hide the odd discoloration of his body. Trying to hide the lighter shades with the dark.

Jemma was going to hate that she wasn't there. The biochemist had been dying to know what the young inhuman looked like under his hood. Not that Daisy could blame her, she herself had been pretty curious.

She smiled a little, stepping up to him without fear. "Well it could be worse, at least you're not poking yourself every time you move."

 _'I dread being awake, but my sleep is filled with such horrible nightmares.'_

He smiled a little at that, his razor teeth just barely visible through the part in his lips. The poor child had no idea that he was beautiful

 _'-The first thing she did after I transformed was embrace me. Tell me, Skye, what was the first thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. Did to you?'_

Though she knew he was weary of such things, Daisy didn't want him to think for a moment that he was scary and that people would only ever look at him from afar. She hugged him, scales and all. The spikes along his spine were as soft as they looked, somewhere between leather and velvet.

"You shouldn't hide your gift." She said quietly, feeling relieved when his arms looped under hers. Though he was careful not to let his claws touch her. "It's amazing, and is something others can only dream off."

"Thanks Daisy."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So a cute moment with Caleb and Daisy I wanted to throw in earlier in the story, but couldn't really find a place for it.**

 **1\. The Retreat, for those who may not remember, is the cabin safe house that Coulson relocated Skye/Daisy to in the second season, that was later assaulted by the other S.H.I.E.L.D. While Coulson and Hunter were there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I apologize again for the wait and that Ward/It wasn't in this chapter, but just wait he'll be back soon enough.**

 **Oh my gosh, I just saw the commercial for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s premier in March! It looks amazing and there's a small glimpse with Ward/It! It made me wince but the fact that he was shown made me happy.**

 **Please follow/favorite/review! It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully back soon. I thank you all for your patience.**

 **Until then.**

 **Tootles**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So how does it feel to have sixteen consecutive wins in scrabble under your belt?"

Daisy smiled, straightening out their sleeping bags. "I tried to warn you, I've lived with Fitz-Simmons too long to lose to a kid."

The teen scowled as he brought pillows over from the closet. It was late, and they were both tired. Who knew board games could be so draining. They had only played a few games of scrabble before abandoning it for would-you-rather and battleship. Though after dinner they returned to the game where the older inhuman came back with a vengeance from her ten consecutive losses in battleship.

"At least I'll always have battleship to rely on."

She stifled her laugh with a yawn as she drew back the zipper of his sleeping bag. "Come on lets just go to bed already." He grunted, slipping into the bag.

She would have very much liked to ruffle his feather like 'hair,' but knew he probably wouldn't like that, it was a miracle he hadn't pulled his hood back on after showing her.

"Goodnight Daisy."

"Night Caleb."

She flicked off the light leaving them in a gentle golden glow from the small flames still alive in the fireplace. The female inhuman placed one more log on the fire, just in case one of them needed to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so they wouldn't trip over anything.

Ensuring there was nothing on the floor that could possibly lead to them falling, Daisy climbed into her own sleeping bag. It had been a while since she'd last used one, she couldn't even remember the last time. It was way more comfortable than she thought, but maybe that had to do with them being standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. Sleeping bags. They probably had some crazy special material that adjusted to their bodies in them.

Though she was tired, the quake inhuman had trouble suppressing her laugh at such thoughts. Everything is made from 'special' material in S.H.I.E.L.D. Nothing is just normal stuff you get at a store, at least now days.

Daisy sighed, forcing her mind to clear, she needed to get some sleep. So stop thinking of all the weird thing S.H.I.E.L.D. Has specially made. She had to wake up before Caleb tomorrow, which required she fall asleep before him. Though from the gentle breathing behind her, it was pretty obvious that she wouldn't be falling asleep before him.

She looked to the window, where she could just make out the tree line under the light of the moon. The wind was blowing, making the temperature outside colder than usual for this time of year, she wouldn't be surprised if they got snow while they were there. It was supposed to snow at least once more before it got too warm, but when had the weather men ever been right?

Branches rattled against the cabin as the wind drove around it, reminding of the weird noised she'd heard the last time she'd been there. Right before Gordon had showed up.

At that moment everything fell silent, leaving only the crackling of fire eating the wood in the chimney., even the wind had come to an abrupt halt. The shadows grew more ominous and she found herself reaching for the fire poker, once again.

 _'Oh Fitz, why did you make me watch "Paranormal Activity"?'_

Careful not to wake Caleb with her overly paranoid response, Daisy climbed out of her sleeping bag and went to the window by the door. Using the curtain as a cover, she peeked out into the darkness. She couldn't see anything to call for alarm, but the foreboding did not cease. Just because she couldn't see anything didn't mean something wasn't there.

The inhuman nearly screamed when a hand touched her shoulder, going to hit them with the poker, but froze when she recognized the amber gaze and scaly hand. Looks like Caleb had woken regardless of how quiet she'd been.

"You should be sleeping." She said, raising her free hand to caress the one he kept on her shoulder. Even with the claws his hand was oddly comforting..

Caleb rolled his eyes, a frown set firm on his lips. She wasn't sure if that was because she'd woken him or if t was possible he felt uneasy too. "Maybe, but he would know I was faking."

She opened her mouth to ask who, but couldn't when she followed his gaze outside. A dark figure now stood a few steps from the door, she didn't have to be a genius to know who it was. Who else would show up outside their cabin in the middle of the night?

Not wanting to end up meeting the man's gaze, she closed the shades. She didn't need to ask how he found them, cause there was no way she wanted to know. Instead she tried to reassure her inhuman companion that they were going to be okay. "It's fine, we're safe as lone as we don't open the door, he can't get in."

Daisy nearly bit through her bottom lip as three gentle knocks echoed into the small structure. Did he seriously think they would open the door to someone like him?

 _'I'll be seeing you soon. I promise.'_

Her gaze went to the teen inhuman standing beside her. She couldn't let It get anywhere near him. "Caleb, get on the computer and contact the base, tell them we need reinforcements." She whispered, gently pushing him towards the desktop across the room.

He nodded, turning it on. His frown deepened and he looked back at her. "He's cut the connection."

She cursed under her breath, looking back at the door as the bastard knocked again. Didn't he get that there was no way they were going to open the door to him? Her grip on the black iron tool tightened as she really wanted to slam it into the dark inhuman waiting on the other side of the door.

"Daisy, open the door."

 _'It's over. You can't win.'_

She bit her lip as she looked between Caleb and the door. What would It do with him? This was supposed to be a retreat, a place to get away from base and relax. The teen took a step toward her, worry crossing his face. What would happen to him if Ward did get in?

She pushed him, away from the door. "Caleb, lock yourself in the bathroom."

"No, Daisy."

"It's fine, I can handle him." She assured, aiming him for the bathroom door.

 _'Can you? You haven't so far.'_

"No. Th-"

"Caleb just go. I don't know what he'll do to you, but it's my job to protect you." The look he gave her, made her feel suddenly stupid. Was she missing something?

 _'Skye, listen to me..'_

"That's not it. He doesn't care if I'm here. As far as he's concerned I'm just a pawn in his game of power. You, however, are a different matter. He knows you're the only one that poses a real threat to his plans, and because of your destructive gifts is convinced you're the perfect queen to his kingdom."

To say she was shocked, would have been the largest understatement of the year. She couldn't even form a sentence. Why oh why would It want her? Didn't It realize she was more determined to kill him than join his side?

"Wait.. How do you know that?" His eyes widened and he looked embarrassed. As though she'd caught him red handed. This feeling, why was it so familiar..? "Caleb... What's going on?"

 _'I can explain'_

"I'm just saying he's only here for you." He said quietly, looking away from her. This was too familiar, her heart rate was skyrocketing.

 _'He's hydra..'_

"Impressive, you can hear my thoughts." Daisy felt the world spinning around her. This evening had been going so well, like a normal sleepover, how did it get to this? "You know, with all the security measures, you'd think Coulson would have the chimney blocked."

Trying to steady her breathing, before she made this place the new grand canyon, the quake inhuman turned to the dark inhuman. The fire was out, leaving them in almost complete blackness, she had to assume Ward had poured water on it. Adding to the hope that fire was the parasite's weakness.

"Calm down Daisy." She accepted Caleb's hand, thankfully. His cool scaled and taloned hands were very calming in this insane situation.

"So... you're a mind reader then?"

 _'Clairvoyant'_

"Yeah.. and I didn't tell you cause of how everyone reacted to that fake clairvoyant."

That was understandable, though now knowing she was in the presence of someone who was telepathic, she felt very embarrassed for everything she'd ever thought while in the same room as him. This was suddenly nothing like the beginning of Ward's betrayal and suddenly everything like the usual daily stuff she'd come to know through S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well I know why you rock at battleship now." He stifled a laugh, which in turn made her feel a lot better. "Since it's not stabbing in the dark for you."

"Not that this isn't amusing, but I didn't come here to watch a lowly inhuman steal Daisy's attention." Just like that, the attention was back on Ward, who had moved to flip on a light.

"Well you're not getting what you came for, so why don't you leave?"

She should have been shocked by the teen's tone, but really she couldn't be prouder. Jemma would scold her for it later, but she couldn't help the smile that spilled on her lips as Caleb stepped between her and the dark inhuman. He was becoming more confident, not the quiet self conscious little boy.

"I make you."

Mental conversations, it was obvious, she was going to start hating them. If all she heard was Caleb's side of the conversation how was she supposed to know what was going on?

"Hey, mind letting me in on whatever he's thinking and you're saying? It's kinda weird just having him glare while you talk..."

The smirk that appeared on Ward's face should have told her she absolutely didn't want to know what he was thinking, or what they were talking about for that matter. Yeah she definitely didn't want to know, especially if it had anything to do with the last time she saw him.

"Forgive me, Daisy. I didn't mean to ignore you." The parasite made him look genuinely guilty, as he moved to her, shoving Caleb aside as though he were nothing but a stack of cards.

 _'I'm gonna throw up'_

"I was telling this boy that I wasn't going anywhere without you. Foolish child thinks he can stand against me."

She grimaced, taking a step back from him. Just breath, as long as he doesn't touch you you're fine. "He may not be able to, but I sure as hell can. All I had to do last time was cause a little earthquake and you were running for the hills." Perhaps that wasn't the best way to go, she could already feel the sting of whatever response the man would have.

"That was a one time thing, but do remember what caused that tremble." He stepped closer, ensuring he'd corner her at the couch.

 _'Daisy. I like that better than Skye.'_

She remembered only too well, the kiss that had broken quite a few things throughout the quarters on base. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered Caleb was still there. Ward had a way of making her forget everything around her.

"That's sick, using the body of her ex to make her uncomfortable and take advantage of her weakness." She wanted to tell the teen he was digging his own grave, but couldn't find the words as her gaze was locked with the darker inhuman's. Power and lust filled those amber orbs, making it impossible for her to look away. She was sure he responded to the young boy through his thoughts, but he didn't remove his gaze from hers as he moved ever closer.

 _'Maybe I'll just take what I want. Wake up something inside you.'_

He was forced to look away from her before he got too close though. Caleb had taken hold of the back of his jacket.

"Leave her alone."

This must be what its like to have an overprotective brother. She didn't want to think about it, but she was reminded that the man Caleb was standing up to was not only twice his size but as heartless as they came. He would have no problem in killing the small inhuman, especially if he was only viewed as a pawn.

It would be because of her. If she hadn't brought Caleb to the Retreat, he wouldn't be in any danger, at least no more than usual. Ward would have come for her in the night like he did before.

 _'He killed Koenig because of me.'_

And now he was gonna do the same with Caleb if she didn't do something. Not even fully thinking, Daisy forced Ward back with her gift at the same time while latching onto the scaled teen. She pulled him into a full embrace, taking a few steps back from the monster that had been thrown back into the fireplace.

"Please don't do something that might get you killed." By the slight smirk that was tugging at his lips, she was sure she looked every bit the protective mother in this situation. But honestly she didn't care, he was her charge and the little brother she always wanted, she wasn't about to let him get himself killed.

"It's too late for that." 'Ward' had picked himself up off the ground, soot now blotching his face and shirt. Any other time she would have though it made him look that much more sexy, but right now she could only think of how it made him look more dangerous.

Narrowing her eyes at the parasite infested spy, Daisy moved, putting herself between the monster and teenager. "You even try to touch him and I'll guarantee you never get what you want." Damn that sounded familiar, didn't it?

 _'And I will never ever give you what you want.'_

This had the hydra spy pausing in his advance toward them, though he resumed his steps after only a moment's hesitation. She suddenly felt like prey in the hunter's scope, all over again. That overconfident gleam in his eyes and the hungry desire in his stance did nothing to sooth her. He had already come up with a counter attack.

"And if I do, leave the twerp alone." Daisy kept Caleb behind her as 'Ward' moved in on them, moving them back. "I'll get what I want?"

She cursed whatever deity that guided her life, this was not going well. Feeling as though she'd been shoved between a rock and a very hard place, the female inhuman wanted to scream with frustration. Instead she just bit the inside of her cheek.

"No, I didn't say that."

His lips curved into a sinister smile, amusement filling his eyes. "Then what does it matter, leaving him alone or not? If I don't get what I want either way?"

She nearly groaned out loud. If Caleb was listening to her thoughts right now, she wished with every fiber of her being that he would hunt through it's mind. Find out where Gideon Malick and the rest of hydra was hiding out, and where she might just end up by the end of the evening.

If he could find that out she'd feel a lot better knowing rescue would be on their way before she was taken. Problem was, what would Ward do after he had her, she shivered at the thought. No she wouldn't think of that now. It would hopefully respect her enough to leave her alone long enough for Coulson to dispatch a rescue.

Gulping down the bile rising in her throat, Daisy looked down at her bare feet. She had to hide her blush as she noticed she was only in her pj bottoms and a very loose T. It was slightly better than what she'd worn the last time Ward showed up, at least this time she was wearing pants.

"And if, you do get what you want, what happens to Caleb?" She didn't dare to see his reaction to this. She wouldn't be able to stand it. He'd already taken away what power she'd believed she had over him, and there was no way both she and Caleb could escape. Hydra was probably crawling all over the grounds.

 _'I just feel so...'_

 _'helpless.'_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed. And there's the appearance of It/Ward you were all waiting for. Though nothing really Skyeward worthy just yet, but we'll get there people.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait, I've been trying to get my schedule worked out to where I could upload more often, or at least have a setup so you readers can always know when I'll be updating. Unfortunately life's been a little hectic at the moment, but maybe I'll have some kind of schedule set later this month?**

 **Anyway, I don't own Marvel Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D., no matter how much I wish did.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and/or review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **I tried to make this one longer than usual, to make up for the delay. I hope it met your expectations.**

 **I thank you for your patience and hope to upload again soon.**

 **Until then**

 **Tootles.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Caleb, Caleb! Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying. Where's Daisy?"

Jemma Simmons had come into the lab early, intending to get some of the specs for the fire chamber worked out before Fitz and Bobbi woke up, when she noticed she was getting a video call from the Retreat. One could imagine her surprise when it was not Daisy, but an image of the young boy that popped up on screen.

The teen looked like he could use a good night's rest, and, according to her computer, had been trying to contact her since almost two that morning. This gave her the impression that something had happened, though where his transitioner was, she couldn't tell. The room behind him was too dark.

Instead of answering her question, he looked past her, hoping to find someone else. "Where's Director Coulson, or Mack, is he there? They're not answering their phones."

The biochemist tried not to take offense, she knew the inhuman wasn't her biggest fan, but knew he probably had his reasons for asking for their help instead of hers. "Coulson and May are on their way to London, and it's barely 4:30, I don't think Mack is even up yet. Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

The look of disbelief, that crossed his face, hurt. She wouldn't deny it, but she kept her cool. Just because she was a scientist, it didn't mean she was useless in other fields.

"Ward took Daisy."

She stood corrected. "When did he take her? Are you alright?" She scolded herself for not noticing the dried blood on his normally charcoal-ish-purple lips, or the slight swollen squinting left eye. How could she not have noticed the small inhuman was injured, she was a doctor for heavens sake!

"I'm fine, they left almost three hours ago."

Simmons nodded, placing down her folder. "Alright Caleb, just sit tight. I'm going to get the team together, and we're going to come get you-"

"Don't worry about me." He interrupted, his god eye narrowing. "You need to save Daisy, now."

"Yes, but Caleb, we don't know where she is yet. We could get you while we had computers running satellite feed with facial recognition." She tried to reason.

"You don't need to do any of that. I already know where they are."

-0-0-0-0-0-

She was in a room, one she did not remember entering, and in a bed she most definitely did not lay down in. This feels very familiar. Deja vu anyone? She checked to make sure she was still clothed, thankfully she was, but not in the pajamas she'd been wearing.

Daisy pulled back the blanket to find, not only was she not in her comfy pj, but she was in a dress. It was white, with pink and red flowers and petals scattered all across it. It left her shoulders revealed with short sleeves wrapped around her upper arms.

She groaned, holding her head. How had she gotten here? And why did it look like she was dressed for Easter Sunday? Suddenly, the memories of Ward showing up and taking her came back, but the mysteries of when she'd arrived and why she was in a dress still stood. Her head throbbed as she forced herself to get up.

The room was professionally decorated and set up like it was from a magazine. Though instead of being bright and welcoming, everything was dark, the coloration ranged from different shades of red to dark grays. If that wasn't enough to tell her who owned the estate, the wood carving of a skull with tentacles on the bed's head board did.

"Nothing screams crazy like someone carving the hydra symbol into the bed stand." She mumbled, looking around for a door. She knew her chances of escape were very slim, but at least she'd know where the enemy was coming from.

Finding one across the room, the quake inhuman approached it slowly, half expecting Ward or some other Hydra agent to come in when she reached it. Deciding she didn't want to alert whoever was guarding her door, she turned away, remembering the window she'd seen.

It was the soul source of light in the room, with thin curtains hanging on either side. Incredibly, it was not barred, and only had the normal lock system all windows came with.

Daisy looked out, finding not only was she on the third floor, gazing down on a closed in courtyard, but there was snow on the ground. Not just a little snow either, no there was a lot of it, somewhere close to a foot or so on the ground alone. Not mentioning the flurries in the air.

The Shield agent looked down at her bare arms and feet solemnly. It was a winter wonderland outside and she was dressed for the Fourth of July! They must have assumed she wouldn't dream of going outside in such attire, and they were right, she wouldn't. But they also underestimated her determination.

With that in mind, Daisy went about pulling the sheets off the bed, and finding anything else she might be able to use. Which is when she found the dresser and wardrobe were empty props for the room, not even holding a pair of socks.

"So that's the way they want it. Fine." She could lose a toe or two if need be. Though she didn't want to.

After tying the sheets together, she opened the window. Immediately the cold air sent goosebumps up her arms and legs. Rubbing her arms she peered over the edge. Gosh that's a long way down.. She went back and made sure the knot around the bed post was strong and tight.

She tried to calm her breathing as she pulled the sheets tight. "Come on, you've jumped out of a building before, sure there's no pool this time, but this should be easier." Daisy almost laughed at herself as she climbed out over the windowsill. This was such a bad idea.

She glided down slowly, afraid if she went too fast the sheets might untie. Snow flakes pelted her from all sides, melting and freezing to her skin as an icy sheen. She was definitely going to have a long hot relaxing bath when she got back to base. Her hands were already beginning to ache and go numb, not liking the vice grip she had on the silky sheets.

The inhuman grimaced, realizing there were two windows underneath her. Please don't have anyone see her, or have the drapes open. To her dismay the drapes were open, with only a thin curtain shielding her passage.

The room was much like a home office or den, with a large desk, lounge chair, and bar. Her eyes widened as she spotted the room's occupants. The two men, she recognized as Ward and Gideon Malick, were sitting across the room from each other.

Malick was pouring himself a drink, while Ward was sitting with his arm over the back of the lounge chair, a drink already in hand. They weren't looking her way, but that didn't mean they couldn't. She needed to move before they noticed her makeshift rope.

Daisy loosened her grip, sliding a lot faster, not giving the two men a second glance. The friction hurt her hands, but she reminded herself that it was better than being caught by Ward. The ground approached quickly and she winced as her feet sunk into the freezing snow.

Now she just needed to get inside and out the other side, then find a car. All without being spotted. She looked down at herself, laughing at how stupid her thoughts were. Yeah, like a bunch of Hydra spies weren't going to notice a girl running around in a flower dress.

 _'Raina.'_

She squeaked quite girlishly as she tried to tip toe run through the snow. Why couldn't they have brought her somewhere warm? Then again she probably wouldn't have been able to escape so easily if that were the case. Still, they couldn't have left her slippers? Hydra really was evil.

She was almost amused that there weren't any guards, though that probably had to do with the weather outside, they were most likely crawling all over the inside. She grimaced at the very thought. But it was better than freezing to death out here.

Finally reaching the door, she was relieved to find it unlocked. At least she hadn't climbed out her window only to be stuck outside. She shuddered upon entering the domain once again, shaking out the skirt of her now wet dress. Luckily she had plenty of days off to use, cause she was ninety percent sure she'd come out of this with some kind of cold or fever.

Figuring she was about as warm as she could get at the moment, Daisy looked down both ends of the hall. Clear. Hugging the walls, she went left, hoping it was the correct choice. It was taking her away from the side that had Ward and Malick on it, so it had to be good.

She nodded, as though to reassure herself. With any luck Coulson would come and save her before Ward even saw she escaped.

"Hey!" Well so much for that theory. "What are you doing here?"

It's okay, stay calm, maybe he doesn't know who she is. She pulled on a stupid smile, looking at the man decked out in black with a bulletproof vest, two side arms and a semi automatic slung over his shoulder. Yeah he didn't look like he was anywhere near the top.

"I'm sorry, my car broke down not far from here and I was just looking for a phone to call someone to pick me up." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to come off as harmless and innocent.

He looked at her for a long moment, probably taking note of how her body was slightly dripping. "How did you get in here?"

She turned and pointed over her shoulder, past the door she'd come through. Hoping she was correct in assuming there was a door to the outside that way. "A door back there, I knocked but no one answered and it was unlocked."

He cursed under his breath, appearing to believe her story for now. She silently applauded herself for tricking him.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"What? Oh yeah.." He dug in his pocket, pulling out said device and unlocking it before extending it to her. "Here."

She smiled accepting the piece of technology. "Thank you so much." Sucker, she quickly typed in Mack's cell, placing it to her ear.

It rang a few times before she heard a gruff 'hello?'

"Mack, hi!" She turned away from the hydra agent.

'Daisy? What the hell happened? Why would you let him-'

"I know, I know, I'm late, my car broke down, I need you to come pick me up. I'm a little too far from Caleb's house to walk." She hoped he got what she meant for him to do by that. Pretending he made a response she continued. "Yeah I'm at that big house."

'Caleb already told us where you were, he didn't hurt you did he?'

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little cold. It's snowing in case you forgot."

Her partner laughed, making her smirk in turn.

'We'll be there in ten, hang in there, tremors.'

"Thanks, I'll be out front." With that she hung up and turned back to the man. "You're a life saver, thank you so much, my friends will be here in ten minutes."

He grunted, taking his phone back. "I'll show you out."

She smiled, hoping he would say that, cause she really didn't want to get lost in this place. Especially if It would be coming to see her any time now. "That's so kind of you." She gushed like a fan girl in front of her hero. It was exhausting playing this dumb, how was she ever able to do this before.

He didn't respond to her fake gratitude, just lead her silently through the halls, looking around every once and a while. She wondered if he was afraid of being caught with someone that had presumably just walked into the Hydra base. Perhaps he expected to get in trouble if they were seen, not that he wouldn't get in trouble anyway.

If any of the men who actually knew who she was saw them the agent would probably get shot. That's how Hydra handled there people, right? Don't do what they're told, they get shot. Or if they're seen with a prisoner and showing her the way out, they'll be seen as a traitor and shot. She almost felt bad for the guy, he had no idea what could await him.

She could see the double doors, that lead to the outside. Oh freedom was just a few yards away. She could almost taste it, the cool fresh air, the frigged snowflakes. She could nearly hear the whirl of the quin jet coming to her rescue. Almost there.

"Keselowski!" She flinched unintentionally, looking over her shoulder the same time the Hydra spy next to her did. The new comer pointed at her, a scowl on his face. "What is she doing here?"

Keselowski, as she now knew him, scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Not looking at her or the other man. "Someone left the doors open, I was just showing her out."

The new agent walked straight up to them, and Daisy felt all her hopes for freedom die with the look in his eyes. He knew who she was, he had to, that or he was about to kill her for trespassing.

"You're a fool, no one left the door open. She's trying to escape." His gun was out faster than she'd been able to see, and fired before she could react.

She expected to feel the pain of a bullet, but was instead startled by the dropping of dead weight beside her. She looked down to find he'd shot the spy helping her. She really hoped Mack would get there soon, cause there was no way someone didn't hear that.

A hand locked on her arm, the still hot barrel of his sidearm pressed into her side. This was not going well. She needed to come up with a new plan, since this guy obviously wasn't going to fall for the stuck traveler.

"Hey, let me go now and you won't get hurt."

He shoved his gun further into her side. "Shut up." If it wasn't that she was insanely stubborn and trying to look tough, she may have grimaced.

"No really, cause in about five seconds, you're gonna go flying into that wall over there." She beckoned with her free hand, hoping this would work.

She got the reaction she want as he looked where she pointed, giving her the opening to twist the gun out of his hand and point it right back at him.

 _'They taught me a few things.'_

Haha! She's still got it. Smirking, she looked back at the man before her. He looked pissed that he had fallen for such a stupid trick, his hands slightly raised in what she was sure was a mock surrender.

She doubted anyone took a girl in a flower dress seriously, well except maybe Coulson and the rest of the team, but that was after they'd met Raina, before, not so much.

"You're not going to shoot me, you're just a scared little girl."

 _'but do you have what it takes to pull the trigger?'_

"Did you seriously just say that? I'm 'just a scared little girl'?" Her eyes narrowed as a smirk tugged at his lips. "Did your boss give you no idea who he had locked up in that room?"

"I don't know Rapunzel, all I know is you're not supposed to leave your room."

Rapunzel, huh, somehow that actually made sense to her. Not that she had time to think about that as the hydra man reached to take his gun back. His hand caught hold of it the same moment she forced him into the wall.

Who needs guns, they're too loud anyway. She went over to the man laying unconscious against the wall, digging in his pockets for a phone.

"Hey you!"

Seriously? She looked over her shoulder, to find three men had just entered through the front door, all with their weapons trained on her. Yay, now to find a new way out. Forgetting the phone, Daisy picked up the semi automatic, that had fallen next to the guy. This should send them ducking for cover.

She fired off somewhat random shots, hitting the first man in the leg the second in the side, but missing the third as he dropped back. Well, that was definitely going to call attention. She dodged the return fire, ducking down a hall she had passed earlier.

Time to find another way out, and perhaps take down some hydra spies while she's at it. Shouting echoed behind her and it was bout that moment she realized it had probably been more than ten minutes since she'd called Mack. She needed to get outside.

 _'This place is massive.'_

It was like one big maze of halls and doors, most of which being locked or leading to dead ends. How could anyone find their way in a place like this. She felt like she was in a labyrinth. A labyrinth full or men hunting her and a monster that was parading around in another man's body.

Gunfire rang out, making her duck behind the closest wall as bullets found themselves embedded on the other side. That was close. Waiting for the firing to cease, she jumped back out using her powers to send a wave of force to knock anyone in that direction off their feet and hopefully unconscious.

She grimaced as some dust fell from the ceiling, informing her that she may have weakened the supports of this hall. Any other time she might have thought bringing the whole building down a good way to get rid of some hydra, but for all she knew her team was running through the structure, and there was also the possibility she could accidentally kill Ward, and It would just continue to use his body.

"It's invigorating watching such fierce powers in action."

 _'Your gift is quite destructive.'_

Daisy whipped around fast enough to find herself pressed against the wall with It standing before her. He had that overconfident look, that Ward used to be so fond of, on his face. His body relaxed as though he didn't view her as a threat. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"You must be cold."

 _'Are you hurt?'_

He unzipped his jacket, before pulling it off. She was sure her eyes were wide as he pulled her forward a step, so he could drape it around her shoulders. The material was hot against her skin, reminding her that she was still very much frozen and dripping melted snow and ice.

The female inhuman shuddered and drew it closer, never knowing she could love a jacket so much. She smelled it, unintentionally, relishing in the smell that she knew as Grant Ward. The parasite couldn't change that.

"Thanks." Guess Chivalry wasn't entirely dead.

"I must say, I underestimated you this time." She wanted to point out that it wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. But chose not to. Just because he offered her his jacket didn't mean he couldn't turn around and do something awful. "I was sure you wouldn't dare test your body against the cold."

"Please, that wasn't nearly as cold as when I walked through the Canadian wilderness in winter, and that was in a winter coat." It was all a lie, there was no way it had been as cold as walking barefoot, and under dressed for such conditions. She much preferred walking aimlessly through the frozen forest fully dressed, than spend two minutes outside in short sleeves and bare legs. She'd swore she'd felt her blood freezing in her veins.

'Ward' smirked at that, gently slipping a warm hand behind her back. If she wasn't so cold she may have drawn away from it, but found the heat too welcoming to ignore.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the roof gives." She found herself nodding as he guided her back the way she'd come. Why was she letting him take her god knows where? She was supposed to be running to find a new way out. She tried to remove herself from the arm that had snaked around her waist, but discovered Ward's grip was tighter than she'd first thought.

"What do you think of going to Tahiti, I hear it's a magical place." Any other time she might have laughed. She'd even thought of cracking similar jokes, but the fact that he wanted to take her there meant he was trying to take her further away. "Malick has a nice beach house there. We could have the place to ourselves."

She felt sick, she knew what he was thinking without Caleb to tell her. He was thinking a honeymoon get away. Oh goodness, someone save her. Preferably Mack or someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. Or anyone that wasn't Hydra or working with Hydra.

"How about we... don't." She hoped this would catch him off guard enough to release her, unfortunately it had the opposite effect. "Cause Tahiti and beach houses aren't exactly my kind of thing."

His arm around her was like a vice as he led her to who knows where. All she knew was that it was not the direction she wanted to go. It was taking her further into the hydra base.

"Nonsense, after that adventure outside, you must be dying for a tropical island get away."

"I'm dying to get away alright, but not from the snow." She said it under her breath, fearing what the dark inhuman would make his body do in response.

 _'I didn't mean to scare you.'_

She was pretty sure the parasite actually wanted to scare her. He wanted to use her fear against her, just as he had back on base. Fear of what he could do, what he would do if given the chance or provoked.

Daisy swallowed, trying to ease her nerves before she sent this whole building to the ground. Where was Mack with that rescue? She could really use it right about now. She may love the warmth around her, but the mind behind it had her feeling she wouldn't survive this. Really, once It finally realized she wanted nothing but to remove him from Ward and kill it, she wouldn't be safe.

 _'Oh, you'll be plenty safe.'_

Yeah, well he wasn't 'there' to protect her this time, and who was to say he would help her if he was? Grant Ward is a murderer, he doesn't care about anyone but himself, and he has a taste for revenge. He'd killed Rosalind just to hurt Coulson, she was sure she was next on his list. Right with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.

She couldn't think anymore on the topic as the familiar sound of gunfire reached her ears. The monster, holding onto her, cursed, turning her to face him completely.

"You contacted S.H.I.E.L.D."

Not being able to stop herself, Daisy smirked up at him. She knew he wasn't asking, that it was more an observation, but she couldn't help herself. "Yeah I did. And they're not going to leave until they have me back." It felt good to see him grimace, even if it was with Ward's face. It made her think, maybe, just maybe she'd escape.

"Well then, I suppose they will be here quite a while. Since I have no intention of giving you back."

She hated it when he said something like that. Especially when he had the same look he had in his eyes at the playground, right before he kissed her. Shivers ran up her spine, goosebumps spreading over her arms, like she'd been hit with a blast of cold air.

As though sharing the same thoughts as her, 'Ward' caressed her chin, tilting her head up. So she was looking directly into those amber orbs. Ward was a lot better at hiding his emotions, either that, or she'd gotten better at reading them.

It's hunger for power was small in comparison to the amount of desire she felt coming off him. If ever a guy was trying to drop a hint, he was the most straight forward about his wants and intentions. Even if he had yet to speak them out loud. It made her feel trapped, not just in his arms, but trapped as in no escape, no way to get back to her team.

Her eyes were beginning to sting with forming tears as he forced her to hold his gaze. She was starting to feel dizzy, though that could be the effects of running through the snow, getting soaked, and not drying off properly. But she felt like it was him doing it. Like he was forcing her mind to shut down.

Just as she was thinking she might fall asleep, those warm lips met hers. Forcing her awake long enough to return the connection with a surprising amount of strength and need. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd registered the sudden pulse she'd sent out.

It was similar to the one she'd made to escape her rock encasement, the first time she'd used her powers. She hadn't made one that strong since. She knew she should have been scared of the damage she caused, or the possible danger to the team, but it was forced back.

All she could focus on was the dark inhuman controlled Ward, and the heat of his lips on hers. She never wanted it to end, or was it him telling her she didn't want it to. She didn't know anymore.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **That's all for now! And before anyone says anything about the two new episodes, please don't. I have yet to watch either episode, though they're recorded on my DVR, I haven't found the time to actually sit down and watch them. So please no spoilers, I'm planning to hopefully watch them Saturday, but who knows.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please follow, favorite, and/or review. Each of your comments are read and very much appreciated. They encourage me to write more than I usually would, and wake up insanely early so I have time to think and plan out chapters without anyone interfering.**

 **So yeah, don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., but you know that might actually be a good thing, cause I'm positive there is no way I could have made the show as great as it has been.**

 **That aside, I thank all of you for your patience, and ask that you continue to be as wonderful and supportive as you have been.**

 **I wish I could upload every two days like I did when this first started, but I can't seem to find that much free time anymore. Enough of my rambling though, if you're still reading my long authors note you are amazing and I commend you for your devotion.**

 **Until next time?**

 **Tootles.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He leaves them alone for only two days, barely even forty eight hours. Everything was set up, there should have been no problems. What are the chances something could happen? That's what he had said to May before them left.

 _'-should have knocked on wood, just then.'_

He could already feel her mentally telling him I-told-you-so over and over. The base was in an uproar, agents running up and down the halls, not even stopping to acknowledge the director of specialist. Where was their team?

"Agent Morse, Simmons. Where are all my agents?" The two women smiled nervously at the man, turning away from the monitor behind them. Somehow they didn't need to say anything for him to know it had something to do with Ward.

"Well you see, sir, we ran into some complications.." The biochemist started, looking down at the tablet in her hands and tapping at the screen. He almost thought she might be stalling.

"What kind of complications?"

Instead of letting Simmons continue, Bobbi placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, before looking to the man. "Ward took Daisy from the Retreat."

May stepped forward from behind him, a look of concern crossing her face. "What?"

"Mack went with Lincoln Hunter and Joey to get her back." All eyes turned to the boy, who had been sitting quietly in the corner. Coulson hadn't even realized the young inhuman was there.

"Though complications appear to have arose, they didn't get Daisy." As though to respond to his words, the monitor alerted them of the quin jets arrival.

"They didn't get Daisy? What do you mean they didn't get her?" Coulson demanded.

"The base evacuated before we had much time to find her."

Once again all eyes turned, this time to the door. Where a more than angry Mack stood, with Hunter Lincoln and Joey in his stead. They didn't look too battered, but it looked like they had all rolled in the dirt, or gone through a dust storm.

"But Daisy was there, right?" Mack nodded in confirmation to Caleb's confused gaze.

"She was able to get a phone and call Mack's cell. We were supposed to pick her up out front, but when she didn't show, we went in after her." Joey explained.

"What happened?"

Mack sighed, looking back at his teammates. "Like I said, the base was evacuating, weren't even in two minutes and the place started falling apart. Someone must have triggered the self destruct, we barely made it out before the place collapsed."

"They left pretty last minute themselves." Hunter commented. "There were still cars fleeing the rubble."

"Joey was able to plant a tracker on one of the trucks, but I'm not sure how much good it will do us." Mack shrugged, handing a tablet, with a map and red dot moving across it, over to Bobbi.

Coulson wanted to slam his fist down on the table, how could he have been so foolish? That monster had wanted him to send Daisy off base. It had just been waiting for the opportunity to grab her and he had practically placed her in his grasp. He should have kept her here, where there was at least some assurance that the evil inhuman wouldn't take her away.

"Was it really self destruct.. Or something else...?" Caleb caught everyone's attention again, without even meaning to. His bright golden eyes seeming to glow in the shadows of his hood. His quiet voice had somehow carried to all the room's occupants ears.

"Something else?" Hunter spoke first, looking at the teen like he'd grown perhaps two heads or turned into barney the purple dinosaur. "What would Hydra have that could make a bloody mansion crumble to the ground?"

The scaly inhuman looked as though he was about to reply, but was beaten by the director and the other field agents.

"Daisy."

"Bobbi, keep an eye on that tracker, see if you can find out where they're going. We don't know for sure who is inside, but maybe they can lead us to where Malick and 'Ward' have taken Daisy." Coulson nodded to her 'yes sir,' turning his gaze to the four agents that had only just returned. "I'll want full detailed reports on everything, but how did you know where that base was?"

"Caleb told us." Simmons piped in, but she was not the one to continue the explanation.

"Daisy had me find where he would take her, before she was taken." The teenager said.

"Find it? How?" Coulson only looked more confused as he looked to others for clarification. The look Simmons and Bobbi exchanged was not one the director would describe comforting. They looked weary of how he would react to whatever was about to be said.

Deciding they should just come out and say it, Fitz stepped forward. "Well sir, you see we never really found out what Caleb's gift from terrigenesis was, besides the obvious physical changes, but by recent events, we've come to understand-"

"Fitz, I don't need the long version."

Looking a little more nervous now, the rocket engineer rubbed the back of his neck. "In that case, Caleb can read other people's minds."

"He's telepathic."

-o-o-o-o-o-

It stood there, in his body, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Some might have thought it creepy for him to watch her sleeping the way she was. Yet he saw it more as a guardian standing vigil over his treasure, ensuring no harm may come to it, or in this case, her.

The southern sun complimented her features as she lay at peace in the bed. The light pouring in, from the large windows, was shining perfectly on her face. The warm morning breeze, from the open balcony doors, was welcome after the winter they'd come from. 'Ward' was almost tempted to join the female inhuman under the thin blanket, but had to remind himself of the possible threats he could miss from that position. Though he knew the mind reader hadn't been with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents this time, he should still remain alert. They could have easily followed one of the cars from Malick's wrecked northern home.

"Sir."

The dark inhuman scowled as he tore his gaze off the sleeping beauty. Giyera was standing with a hand still on the bedroom door, not completely entering the room, but still there.

"I thought I ordered not to be disturbed."

"Forgive me, Malick wants to see you. He says he will not wait." The younger man said, bowing his head in respect.

It noticed he didn't dare to lay his eyes on the slumbering woman. He knew 'Ward's plans for her and that he would not want another man to lay eyes on her like this. Turning back to Daisy for a moment, It was tempted to move the lock of hair, that had blown onto her face. But he did need to deal with Malick.

"Where is he?"

'Ward' didn't have to worry about leaving her alone. The only way on or off the estate was by boat or helicopter. Both of which she would have no access to.

"He's in his office, and I should warn you, he is not happy about the events in England." Giyera pointed out.

"Let him cry for his lost castle, he has more houses." With that, the parasite made Ward's body rise from it's place of guarding, by the window. He turned his sights on the hallway, registering the click as Giyera closed the door and followed him.

Malick was pacing, when It entered. His troubled expression was not missed as he turned away from the inhuman, his hands clasped behind his back. Humans may have evolved some, but It found this behavior childish.

"Leave us."

The telekinetic inhuman did, but only after a nod from 'Ward.' The hydra head didn't need to know he'd lost the loyalty of all inhumans in Hydra. He was already weary enough of the one controlling Grant Ward. It wondered what would happen if he knew the man was still alive in him. He couldn't trust Malick, he knew that, but would he try to save the comrade he was controlling?

'Ward' pondered this as he waited for him to speak, knowing if he spoke first the man may lose his temper and he really didn't feel up to that at the moment. He needed the man's pull and resources.

"That girl is becoming a problem." It was short, to the point, and definitely not what the human wanted to hear. He'd expected the man to complain about his ruined castle. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will only keep sending more men. We should get rid of her."

"That is not for you to decide. Daisy stays with me." 'Ward' nearly snarled, his gaze narrowing at the prospect of losing his prize. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Does not have the man power to waste resources on her."

"Why should we risk it? Why is this girl so important that all of Hydra be put in danger?" Gideon definitely looked angered, but that paled in comparison to the rage brewing in the parasite. He cared not what risks it was to Hydra.

"She is not simply a girl, she is an inhuman. Her gifts are very powerful, the whole of hydra cannot match her power."

"I'm sure there are those of your race stronger than that S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, and they don't have a secret organization coming after us for them."

It watched as the human stepped forward, pretending he wasn't afraid of angering it, or the power 'Ward' could unleash upon him. If 'Ward' hadn't had hundreds of years worth of control, he would have snapped the head of hydra's neck.

"There is not another like her among either of our races. Her strength does not just come from her gifts. No, these memories, Grant Ward hangs onto, they are filled with sorrow. She's experienced such painful trials, the suffering she's had to bare, and still she continues to fight. Continues to keep her faith in humanity. Her strength is one to be envied by all."

'Ward' felt pleased he'd rendered the older looking man silent. Perhaps now he would stop questioning It's choices. The inhuman should not have to explain himself to a human. That had been becoming quite a bother.

"Remember that the next time you think of getting rid of her." With that, 'Ward' turned to go back to his sleeping beauty.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, sorry for the shortness, and sorry for any errors I may have made. I had surgery a little over a week ago and I'm still a little hazy from the drugs they have me on. Also apologies that there are no quotes from the show, I'm sure there are some good ones I could have used this chapter, but I couldn't think of any ones I might want to use.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, even if it's short, please Follow Favorite and/or Review!**

 **I'll try to write more soon, but it's kind of hard to stare at my computer screen right now.**

 **So until then...**

 **Tootles.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Was this going to become a normal thing for her? Waking up in strange bedrooms, in houses she knew not the location of. Oh and let's not forget different clothes than she fell asleep in. Daisy groaned, pulling back the blanket to reveal her new attire.

They had her in a think summer dress this time, the fabric hanging loosely on her frame, and if she wasn't mistaken. What she'd first thought to be her under clothes were in fact a matching light gray bikini top and bottom with black splatter print across them. Lovely...

"I guess we made it to Tahiti..." She mumbled begrudgingly. Sure she loved the sun as much as the next girl, and any other time she would have jumped at the opportunity to spend some time on the beach, but this was wrong. She was here against her will, being held captive by a monster in the form of a man she loved.

Daisy lifted herself up out of the too soft bed, glad there was no splitting headache this time around to keep her occupied. Her gaze immediately went to the open balcony doors, they couldn't be that sure she wouldn't escape, could they? Or were they just waiting for her to try to reveal themselves?

They probably had an electric fence and Hydra agents scattered across the property. She wouldn't be surprised if they even had a few inhumans of their own patrolling the grounds. One could imagine her shock when she saw no hydra agents, inhumans, or fences of any kind. The beach was bare as far as she could see.

The quake inhuman leaned out over the railing, but there were no men hiding under the balcony either. She felt her stomach churn. If there were no men on guard or fences to climb, that meant they had no worry of her escape. There was no way out of this place. Just an ocean with an endless horizon. Hadn't he brought her to Tahiti?

"It's not Tahiti, but this way we have the whole island to ourselves."

Daisy whipped herself around so fast, she almost thought she'd given herself whiplash. There he was. 'Ward' smirked at her with that knowing smile, as he leaned against the door frame. He looked so relaxed, it made her wonder for a moment if he had been there the whole time. He probably hadn't missed the skip in her heart as their eyes met.

"Well mostly."

The way he pushed himself off from the wall was so much like Ward, that for a moment she almost forgot. Only to be harshly reminded by the power hungry glare forever present in those amber orbs. He'd probably thought he could hide it with the emotions he held for her, but he had lived too long filled with greed.

Daisy was sure every host the parasite had ever used had shown the same look, always in the back of It's eyes. Now in the back of Ward's. She wanted it gone, and she was almost positive It knew it.

"Where are we?" She knew he probably wouldn't answer, and if he did it would be very vague. But she could hope couldn't she?

'Ward' nearly smiled, coming to stand with her, looking out on the horizon. His arms going around her before she had the chance to slip away. "Malick's private island. Not Tahiti, but a beautiful place all the same, and no one to bother us."

 _'"Us" is a strong word.'_

He made it sound like they were newly weds on their honeymoon. On a tropical get away. He was saying more, but she'd stopped listening. She felt sick, yes she loved Ward, and wouldn't mind spending time on an exotic island with him. But marriage and honeymoons? She wasn't ready for something like that. She wasn't sure she'd ever be ready for that kind of thing. There was a reason she'd named herself Skye, she wasn't someone you could tie down, she lived to be free.

 _'There's no rush on us being an us.'_

"Hold your horses, what do you mean 'no one'?"

"Well there's Giyera and Malick, but they're not going to disturb us. I promise." His arms around her tightened a considerable amount. She almost squeaked at the extreme closeness, not expecting the sudden pressure to her waist.

"I really wish they would.." Daisy said it so quietly she knew he wouldn't acknowledge, even if he had heard what she said. She felt her cheeks burning as his warm breath hit the back of her head, sending shivers down her spine.

For a moment she was reminded of the man she knew before Providence. The agent that strove to be the best for his team, to keep them save from whatever may come their way.

 _'I had to learn to protect us. The way I am trying to protect you.'_

The one that loved board games and enjoyed cracking jokes with his teammates. The man that would never betray his team.

 _'I am loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.'_

But that man wasn't real, he was just an illusion they had all been tricked into believing. A character that was everything they needed him to be.

 _'Ward never lied to me. He just hid parts of himself I wasn't ready to see yet.'_

It sure felt like he had lied to her though, by keeping those secrets, sure she'd done something similar before, but never to the extent he had. Yet he still thought they had a chance when it all came out.

 _'When you grow up like we did it-it impacts how you see the world. Everything is filtered through a very specific lens, and Ward got that...That's why he thought he could make me understand him.'_

Like his secrets hadn't hurt her too. The real Ward would probably laugh if he found out she had admitted to still loving him, it was a sick twist of fate. He had wanted her for so long, and now here he was trying to get him back, after he'd already moved on.

"What are you thinking about that has you looking so serious?"

 _'He's like candy man.'_

'Ward' was gently tracing her cheek bone when she brought herself back to the present. By the look he was giving her, she must have missed something else he had said while she was off in her own little world. That made her nervous, what had he said?

"I'm thinking of what will happen when my team shows up and gets you cornered."

She couldn't help feeling a little smug at the scowl forming on his handsome face. He had probably been hoping for something about the island or him. Couldn't he get that she didn't want to be here? The quake inhuman wanted to bang her head on something really hard. Of course he did, he just didn't care. He wanted her with him and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

"Well forget about that, I don't want you thinking such things when we're here."

Daisy grimaced at the way he almost lifted her off the ground, his lips placing butterfly kisses across the back of her neck. She may have liked it a lot more if he wasn't a parasite controlling the hydra agent's body. It felt disgusting.

 _'It's not like it's a good time to start anything.'_

His hands on her were the same worn hands, but it wasn't the same mind and heart behind them. It may never be again unless she did something. Who knew what condition Ward's mind was in, how long could he hold on with that thing controlling him?

 _'There's never a good time. We've got to start somewhere.'_

That somewhere wasn't here though. This wasn't how she wanted things to go. The real Ward was supposed to do some great deed of redemption and come back to accept his fate, whether Coulson had forgiven him or not.

 _'I will never forgive him.'_

He was meant to repent and hope that they would at least spare his life. She knew he'd probably never be allowed to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Again or any government organization. He'd be lucky if he didn't get a life sentence in prison.

What was she thinking? That wasn't living. Grant Ward would consider that a death sentence. Did she really want to throw him into a life like that? What would he think of that? He'd hate her even more then. He'd prefer death.

 _'Okay stop..'_

"That's enough." Without entirely meaning to, Daisy forced the dark inhuman away with her quake abilities. She was sure his irritation had spiked, not liking that she'd stopped him from doing what he wanted.

He thought children were childish, well it takes one to know one. She didn't care how It felt, as he didn't care how she felt. At least to a certain degree, that much was clear. He only cared if she wanted him.

"Why must you continue to fight?" He sounded exasperated, tilting her head up to meet his gaze, after moving forward faster than she'd expected he would. "You want this man, just as I desire you. Let go of this stubborn foolishness."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him. She really hated this side of him. It didn't seem to matter who was controlling Ward's body, they both had that selfish impulse that demanded they have what interested them. Despite how the thing they wanted felt, in this case her.

 _'Maybe I'll just take what I want, wake up something inside you.'_

"No."

She wouldn't let it control her. She wouldn't allow herself to succumb to his wishes. The hand, he had holding her head up, tightened its grip on her jaw. The expression on his face telling her she may have just dug her own grave.

What was it May had told her about needing to hold her tongue in these kinds of situations? That it was better to go along with it, until an opportunity presented itself? She was sure her SO would be annoyed to find out Daisy had only been half listening during that particular lesson.

She met his gaze stubbornly, almost tempted to spit in his face. But Coulson would be pissed if she got herself killed. He'd probably find some way to make the drug that brought him back just so he could lecture her for doing something so stupid.

Though from the look in 'Ward's eyes, it didn't seem like she would have to do anything. He already looked like he had lost all patience in her.

 _'You gonna kill me now?'_

 _'No, I would never hurt you.'_

The male inhuman hadn't promised her that. He could do whatever he wanted, break every promise Ward had ever made, without a care in the world. She held her breath as it contemplated it's next move. Coulson, please forgive her. It didn't seem like she was going to make it out of this after all.

"You should not fight me." His eyes flashed something unreadable, and she felt her feet leaving the floor. His hand was on her throat now, and her lungs were beginning to sting.

Right when she thought she may start to blink out, the hand was off her and she felt her body hit the wall before falling to her knees. She gasped, reaching out to stable herself against the bed frame. She wondered if this was how it felt to be hit by one of her shock waves. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"We are the same, we should be working together, not acting like children." Again he was by her before she could escape his reach. She braced herself for pain, but instead found his hands gently lifting her up.

So different than he had been just seconds ago, even his gaze soft and tender. He lifted her onto the bed, going to his knees before her. She remained frozen as he caressed her hands, gently kissing the top of them. What was she supposed to do in this situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw you." It didn't sound like he was sorry, not in the slightest. More he was saying it so she would just relax. It wasn't working.

 _'I didn't mean to scare you.'_

It had meant to scare her, scare her into submission. Unfortunately it was working too. Her body wanted to protest as he pulled himself closer to her, burying his head in the fabric of her dress. But she was afraid, she'd heard enough to know if It really wanted to she could have died if he had wanted her to.

It forced her to put her arms around his shoulders, as he rose up to look at her. His eyes were smoldering with pent up emotions. She really wished she were anywhere but here. His lips skimmed hers gently, and she could feel the ground shudder with her as he held her more forcefully. Her body protested as pain rippled through her.

Was Ward there? Could he see what this creature was doing to her? Did he care that she was suffering? Would he let it continue if he had a choice? The parasite brought her attention back to him with a growl as he pushed her back down on the mattress.

"See? We can get along so much better if you just join my side."

Yes, that was true, but no one said the right choice would ever be easy, and she wasn't about to betray her team. Not for this monster. She found herself bracing her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from moving in to kiss her again.

"I'm not going to give in just because you get a little violent."

It glared down at her with his eyes, making her blood run cold as he pulled back a little.

 _'Why poke the bear - the big, scary, waterboarding bear?'_

God, she really was going to die today.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Apologies for the somewhat cliffhanger? I dunno, I'm not sure if that's what it is. But yeah**

 **So I've only watched episodes eleven and twelve of season three so far, though I am planning to watch more soon. I just don't want to have the episodes effect my writing, since this fanfiction has kind of gone off on it's own time line, and I don't want to put spoilers and ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen the newer episodes yet.**

 **Anyway, please follow favorite and/or review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! I'm sorry it's not as long as the ones I used to write.**

 **Please be patient with me, I've been a little caught up with my art classes and writing has been difficult. But hopefully soon I'll be able to get a schedule going.**

 **But until then I just ask that you just continue being the wonderful fans you are. SKYEWARD FOREVER!**

 **Alright, I'm done rambling, till next time.**

 **Tootles!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I cannot express my gratitude enough. You reviews are amazing, and even those of you that only favorite or follow are just as inspiring. Thank all of you so so so much! You are the reason why writers like me continue to keep writing.**

 **To those of you that comment, thank you even more! Your words of encouragement and reactions to these chapters lift my spirits every time I see them. Even the ones I've seen like ten times.**

 **Now before we get started, I was asked a question in the reviews.**

 **Reviewer** bhut **asked if Ward is gone for good, and I feel I should answer where all of you can see.**

 **No, Ward is most certainly going to make a return as himself. It will just take some time before anyone can figure out how to separate Hive from him. Though it is coming.**

 **Also,**

 **Quick**

 **WARNING**

 **IMPLIED RAPE**

 **You have been warned.**

Chapter 13

She couldn't move. Well more she didn't want to. The very thought of moving had bile rising in her throat. She didn't even want to open her eyes to see the damage. It had been a long time since she felt a pain like this. The two she took to the stomach was almost better than this, almost. She wasn't stupid, there was no way this was as bad as that.

There wasn't nearly enough blood to match then, and thankfully she didn't have to hold her stomach together this time. The situation was definitely better this time too, but that didn't make it an easier to bear with it.

Daisy found herself unable to stop the tears, that would soon be falling down her face. It hurt too much, she could barely breath. It was a wonder Malick's beach house was still standing. She had expected her powers to turn it to dust while It was still there. Not that she minded so much, she was very glad she hadn't destroyed the bed. It was the one thing that might actually be helping sooth her aches.

She just wanted to lay there forever, or at least till the pain went away. But she had to remind herself, she was alone. If ever there was a chance she could escape, it would be while that creature was gone. She had to get up, whether she liked it or not.

Forcing herself to raise her head, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent winced, finding the dark marks on her arms not so comforting, as pain rippled up her spine and back down.

 _'God, I must look terrible. Simmons won't even bring me a mirror.'_

The pain increased ten folds as she sat up, barely able to contain the gasps leaving her mouth. It didn't help that she seemed to have started bleeding again, or hadn't stopped, it would explain why she felt a little woozy. Her body felt like it had been thrown around by the Hulk.

She could feel the crimson liquid trailing down her legs as she tugged the sheet, 'Ward' had thrown to the side, using it as a robe to cover her body. Escape should be her top priority, but she couldn't let Coulson or the team see her like this. She needed a shower and fresh clothes. Her previous attire lay in pitiful scraps along the floor.

If they found out what he'd done, she would lose any chance she had at saving the human inside that body. Her legs protested, as she forced them to move her to the bedroom door. She needed help. She would admit that now. She needed to get cleaned up.

 _'...Help...'_

Her legs buckled as she reached for the knob, causing her to stubble and fall to her knees for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. She was sure if anyone was outside the door, they heard her cry. Her thoughts were confirmed when the door knob turned.

"Giyera?" It sounded like she'd gargled nails, but she wasn't surprised, she was expecting her voice to be completely gone. She looked up to find he was turned mostly away from her, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Hive will be back soon, what do you need?"

She tried to smile, relieved that he was actually going to talk to her, instead of just standing there like a statue.

"I was hoping someone could show me where the shower is and... bring me some clean clothes.." Daisy pulled the blanket a little tighter around herself as he opened the door completely.

His head stayed turned away from her as he extended his hands to her. "Can you stand?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and it made her feel a little better that he was being kind enough not to look at her in this state.

A much needed change after what she'd just gone through. She accepted his hands with ease, and he quickly adjusted to her weak body. Trying to support most her weight at the same time while not touching her too closely.

The male inhuman slowly directed her to a door one over from the bedroom she'd been in. "You'll find everything you need inside. He knew you would want to get cleaned up." After ensuring she would not fall, he left her in the very spacious bathroom.

Daisy dropped her sheet, after locking the door. She just wanted to sink into the bath, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to get into it. So shower it was. She braced herself on the counter, flinching as she saw herself in the mirror. She did look terrible. Was there any part of her he hadn't left his mark on?

 _'I've seen worse.'_

This was a lot worse, it was just messy hair and bandages on her stomach then. There were bruises, bite marks, and anything in between scattered across her skin. She almost laughed at herself, even though it hurt. Would Ward have left her just as broken, if it were him?

She wasn't sure she would ever be ready to hear the answer to that. The hot water felt amazing when she finally brought herself into the glass shower. She braced herself against the wall as it ran down her body. Letting it wash everything away. She never knew she could scrub so hard that her skin felt raw.

She just wanted it all to be over.

She wanted to be back with her team. Back in the safety of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s She sank to the floor, tears forming once again. Did she even have a chance of escape? It had her on a private island, she was willing to bet there was no way off, unless she wanted to swim who knows how far. But what direction? It was suicide if she didn't know where she was going.

It felt like her body would fall apart any second now, there was no way she'd be able to swim, even if she had a direction to go. The most she could hope for was that there may be a boat or even a phone. Something that could either get her off the island or call for help. She would settle for any kind of help at this point.

Daisy turned off the water, before it had a chance to turn cold. She couldn't waste her time in here. Giyera said Hive would be back soon, she assumed that was the dark inhuman's name, meaning she had to hurry. For all she knew he was already waiting for her outside.

The clothes waiting for her by the sink could have been worse. At least it wasn't another bikini and see through dress. No it was something more her style, a tank top and some jeans. Definitely much more comfortable than what she'd been waking up in. But she found herself missing the dresses as she shimmied into the pants.

Yep, she was calling in all her vacation days, if she ever got back. Putting up with all this, she deserved at least a week of pure spa days, and she would totally drag Jemma and Bobbi along for the trip. Coulson could handle a few days without them.

With that in mind, Daisy wobbled over to the door. She could do this, she just needed to avoid 'Ward' or Hive or whatever he called himself. Yep, as long as she didn't run into him she would survive this.

 _'I promise, until this thing is over, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight.'_

Well he had, because like always, he underestimated her determination. She opened the bathroom door to find Giyera standing right outside.

Damn.

She really had hoped he'd gone off to where ever Hive was at the moment. The inhuman turned to her, extending his hand to her once more. Such a gentleman, if only he could leave her alone long enough for her to find a phone. Then again, It probably wasn't stupid enough to leave any kind of technology lying around for her to get at.

With a silent huff, Daisy took his hand, allowing him to help support some of her weight. This couldn't be happening. She could feel herself submitting, whether she liked it or not. Being trapped here and unable to run. She felt like a caged animal.

The room had been fixed up while she was gone. The bedding had been replaced and the floor looked polished. Her heart jumped then dropped when she saw him, laying with his arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed. Looking so much more relaxed than she had ever seen the real Ward look, especially after he'd touched the berserker staff.

"Leave us."

Giyera left her to use the wall for support, and she was sure Hive didn't miss the slight hitch in her breath. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but she was sure he was paying close attention to her with his other senses. Did Hive even require sleep? It didn't feel like it, the way he was always up when she was, waiting for her to open her eyes.

She leaned against the wall for a long moment, not wanting to go any closer to him. Mentally she was congratulating him for accomplishing what she never could. Making her want to stay away from Ward's body.

 _'I'm not afraid of you, Ward.'_

Problem was, she felt like she just might be. Not him directly, but still him at the same time. It was Ward's body, and suddenly she didn't want to ever feel the embrace of his arms again. How was that even possible? She'd been having trouble telling her heart it was wrong, yet in less than a day he'd been able to convince not just her heart, but her whole body that it was more than just dangerous to be in his arms.

"Daisy."

Still her heart jumped at her name on his lips, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out what he wanted now. As though to remind her, a not so gentle throb came from her abdomen. Hive brought one hand down to pat the spot beside him, silently calling her to his side.

She hesitated longer than she should have. This was made clear when he opened Ward's amber eyes to look at her expectantly. The emotions swimming in them did nothing to reassure her, if anything they made her want to flee the room immediately.

"Did you not learn what happens when you disobey?"

The quake inhuman felt a shudder run through her, as she forced herself to go to his side. It's okay, she's not submitting, she's just playing along until an opportunity arises. Yeah, that's what she was doing. Waiting until she can get the upper hand before acting. It had nothing to do with last night.

Even in her thoughts it sounded like she was lying. She couldn't even convince herself for a moment that it was something different. He had put her into submission. Not even she could argue with that.

"Good girl."

She resisted the flinch that came with his hand tracing her cheek. She needed to keep it together, even if being talked to like she was a dog had irked her. She couldn't bring herself to retaliate, that wouldn't go well for her. It hadn't gone well for her, she corrected herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sir, we've picked up unnatural weather off the coast of Rio."

Coulson turned away from the file he had open on his desk. If he wasn't used to people just barging in his office, he would have told the techie and engineer that he hadn't given them permission to enter. Though hope blossomed at the somewhat excited looks on Fitz and Bobbi's faces.

"What?"

"An earthquake caused tidal wave came from the middle of the ocean yesterday at about 1100. Problem is, there are no plates near where it originated" Bobbi pulled up the world map, transferring it to the big screen, and zooming in on a blank space in the water.

"There's nothing there."

"No, Sir. That's just what they want you to think." Fitz tapped something on the tablet in Bobbi's hands. Another screen popped up to the side showing a landscape angle of what looked like an island. "This was as close as our jets could get without being detected. See, they don't want anyone to know it exist, that's why all commercial and military air traffic are permitted to fly around this one spot on the map. Even our satellites can't touch it."

"What are you trying to say, Fitz?" He didn't need the whole story, he just wanted to know what this had to do with anything they were working on. He had already known about this blank spot on the map, back when S.H.I.E.L.D was still S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury had told him it was nothing to worry about. "Wait. Are you thinking this may be a Hydra base?"

"Not just that sir, with the recent weather conditions surrounding it. We think it's where they're keeping Daisy." Bobbi was watching his expression carefully as she finished. Probably expecting him to jump on the information.

He hesitated to give the order, looking back at the island on screen. "Is there any way we could find out how many men Hydra has there? Or the layout?"

"Unfortunately, sir. The most we could gather was that they have a boarder patrol that circles the island at an almost constant. The only time it takes a break is when it goes back to the main land to refuel and gather supplies. When that happens there's a smaller ship that patrols closer to the island. Because of this the most we can get is that there is a large beach house on the east side of the island, while the rest of it is mostly jungle."

The director scowled as Bobbi pulled up the different videos their drones had gotten. Malick and It were being very cautious, obviously the inhuman didn't want to lose his new pet. "Is there any way we can get on the island?" Daisy had been gone long enough, he didn't want to even imagine what was happening to her.

"There is. We pulled up satellite feed from the past few weeks. Every few days or so a small cargo ship delivers to the island's location. Security is pretty tight, but if there is a way to get on the island, it's on that boat."

"We'll need to have an extraction team standing by. In case things go south and we need a quick exit."

Fitz minimized the files on screen, bringing his gaze to meet Coulson's. "Then should we gather the team?"

"Yes. It's time we got Daisy away from that thing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone,**

 **I understand some of you didn't like the happenings between the last two chapters, and are now weary of Ward and Daisy ever getting together, but please stay with me. This all has a part to play in where the story is going. I know it was pretty bad, but really I needed Hive to do something truly horrible, and that was the best I could come up with on short notice.**

 **Also I'm sorry this chapter might end in a cliffhanger, I don't have much time to write and plan today.**

Chapter 14

Was this some form of medieval courtship? Force yourself on the female of your choice, then go about trying to win her heart over through extravagant presents and dinners or acts of random kindness? All the while keeping her locked away from the outside world.

Daisy wasn't sure how much more of this she could bare. It had been five days since Hive had brought her to this damn island and what did she have to show for it? Nothing! Zip, zero, nada! Just a bunch of fancy clothes, flowers, and whatever else he thought she might want. Nothing actually being what she wanted.

"I hope everything is satisfactory."

She nearly jumped out of her seat, looking up at the man sitting across the table from her. He was smirking at her, probably having noticed she'd drifted off to lala land, and wanting to see her startled expression.

She had to remind herself to breath as she smoothed the dress she'd been told to wear for this particular dinner. It was darn gray and hugged her body like a second skin, with very little range for movement. Purposely made that way, she was sure. Needless to say, she was sorely missing her jeans and t-shirts.

"Everything's delicious."

Hive had Ward dressed in a dark suit, with a long black coat that just screamed 'I'm sexy evil and I know it!' He had even shaved that morning, making him seem more like 'her Ward.' Clean cut, not scruffy. It was almost too much to handle, when he looked at her the way Ward had before. When they had been at providence, right before they'd left, after she'd scratched her note to the team.

 _'Ward is Hydra.'_

 _'What I want.. is to stay here with you, and imagine the world outside doesn't exist.'_

He took a sip from his wine glass, and she felt like he was jabbing at the fact that she had neglected to even taste hers. Daisy had kept her focus on the food until this point, only sparing small glances in the parasite's direction.

"I haven't seen Malick or Giyera, for a few days." She said it the moment he looked like he was about to speak, afraid of what he may want to discuss.

It looked a little surprised she'd spoken first, even more so on the topic. Though it was quickly washed away by his indifference. "I'm surprised you noticed. Malick had business on the mainland, that he had to attend to. And Giyera, being his right hand, went with."

"But he's not Malick's right hand anymore. He's yours." She shouldn't have said that. The flash in Ward's eyes told her she should have just left it unsaid. Let go of the nagging feeling inside her that demanded why he even still kept Malick around.

"Observant. Tell me, when did you figure it out?" He placed his glass down, resting his chin on his knitted hands. Curiosity hinting at something more.

 _'You're picking things up pretty fast.'_

"It really wasn't that hard to notice. I saw him standing with you more often than not. There were also the little glances of him waiting for you to agree before he did anything Malick said. Then there was the whole thing with baby-sitting me. Malick wouldn't have Giyera do that. He'd have some lower ranking agent do it. And based on your expression, I'm guessing he doesn't know."

To be perfectly honest, him clapping was not what she expected. Anger, yes. Surprise, maybe. Applause, noway! He even laughed, making her stomach twist. This was either really good, or really really bad. And she knew she'd be lying to herself if she even tried to pretend it was the former. Nothing ever good came from the monster from Maveth.

 _'You're a monster, a murderer, a trail of death wherever you go.'_

He abruptly fell silent, his gaze zeroing in on her. Great, she'd really done it now. Ward's expression said it all. Something really really unpleasant was about to happen.

"You know, no one gives you enough credit." Hive rose from his seat, swiftly coming around to stand behind her chair. She didn't move, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, but her eyes darted to the knife beside her plate. "Makes me wonder how this host was ever to let you go. I will not be making the same mistake."

The last part was a gentle whisper against the outer shell of her ear. His lips skimming the ridge as he seemed to pause, taking an extra moment to inhale her scent. She let a small gasp escape her lips as he pulled her against the back of her seat, turning her head up to meet his.

Daisy used her napkin as a cover, to slip the knife onto her lap, without alerting the parasite in Ward's body. She was desperate to seem calm as he devoured her from the inside out, but she could feel her toes curling and hands clenching as he turned her chair toward him. Giving him better access to her without having to lean over the back.

Her hand tightened around the knife, and she could feel the goosebumps spreading as he bulled back to let her breath. "He didn't want to let go... I shot him four times."

 _'Skye shot me.'_

Hive smirked down at her. His eyes telling her, he knew something she didn't. It made her feel uneasy about what could possibly be running through his mind.

"He thought you hated him. I wonder what he would do if he knew you still love him."

 _'The heart wants what it wants.'_

She winced, that had been a constant in the back of her mind. Would he care? Was their love doomed to end this way? Would he try to kill her? It was all questions she didn't have the answers to.

"Do you think he would still feel the same?"

"No. He'd just smirk, take out his little revenge book to cross off my name, and gun me down." And that was the truth, at least what she fully expected him to do. It was a foolish hope that told her he might actually have a positive responds to any of it.

If it were possible, her answer had his smirk growing even wider. She felt like the Grinch, or Cheshire cat could pick up a thing or two from this guy. What was so damn amusing?!

As though reading her thoughts, though she was positive that wasn't his gift, the dark inhuman chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was nowhere near as demanding as any of other kiss this body had asked of her, and not at all forceful like so many of them were. He didn't even try to push past her lips.

She almost released he knife at the emotions it had building in her stomach. Though he pulled away just soon enough for her to remember why she was clutching that blade to the point her knuckles turned white. This wasn't right. Hive wasn't her Ward, he was impatient. He'd take what he wanted, when he wanted it. Not caring whether she was willing or not.

Her love wasn't like that. He had never wanted anything from her, except her love. It hadn't mattered to him what she was. Hacktivist, field agent, monster, inhuman, none of that had mattered to him. Ward hadn't wanted her for anything except herself.

Unlike Hive, the inhuman was only interested in what she could offer him. The destruction she could rage, the power she possessed. That mixed with Ward's memories had been too good for him to pass. Her being female was just an added bonus. He didn't actually care about her as her, just as an inhuman.

"I would have forgiven you in an instant, he did not have the wisdom to see there was no intent to kill in your actions." She gasped softly as his hand encased the one she had on the knife. His gaze was smoldering as he raised the blade up to get a better look. "What were you planning to to with this?"

 _'This, however, is not the answer.'_

She looked away from his stare, feeling stupid for thinking he wouldn't notice. Ward would have saw the moment she moved it off the table.

"We're on the same side, Daisy. We're inhumans, we should be working together."

She let him take the knife from her grasp, placing it back on the table. What had she been planning to do with it? Give him a paper cut? It was practically a butter knife. God, she was so stupid.

He brought his hands back to her face, his thumbs gently brushing her cheeks. It reminded her so much of when the Hydra agent had been telling her his feelings for her hadn't been a lie. The look in his eyes was the frosting on the cake.

"Please, together we could do so much more for our race. Show them their powers aren't a curse, that they're gifts."

 _'Together.'_

She did want to help the new inhumans. S.H.I.E.L.D. Didn't have enough understanding to deal with everyone that they would come across. They weren't exactly fair to those they did find either, like Coulson tried, but a lot of the other agents he'd recently recruited didn't share the Director's thoughts on Inhumans.

"We could give them a world where they wouldn't have to hide. You could bring your little friend out of containment. Where he wouldn't have to hide his change."

Daisy grimaced, recalling how she'd had to tell the young boy he couldn't go out in public like he used to. The look he'd given her after that had made her want to pull him into her arms and hug him till the sun burned out. He had been such a trooper through all of this. He deserved more than the life S.H.I.E.L.D. Could give him.

Would Hive really be able to do anything he was saying, even with her help? He wasn't helping her, if anything he was breaking her down. As though to remind her, memory spiked of four nights prior, he hadn't been on her side then. He'd been tearing her apart.

"How I can I trust a man, who keeps me contained and has hurt me in ways I'll never be able to voice..."

He made Ward's face grimace, his hands falling to her waist. Just the gentle pressure of them resting there had the female flinching back. It was uncomfortable for her to have his hands on that part of her body.

"I'm sorry." It sounded a lot more genuine this time around, than it had then, and his gaze plead for forgiveness. His body language portraying submission, it almost caught her off guard.

 _'I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to help you.'_

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do be like that. I wanted to wait... until I had your approval." He dropped his head then, not letting it touch her, but it was close. Probably hoping it would help her see his side if she wasn't more focused on how he was touching her. "Please give me another chance. Let me show you the good I can do for our people. Then you'll understand, I don't want to hurt you."

 _'That's why he thought he could make me understand him.'_

He extended his hand to her, silently begging she at least give him that chance.

 _'Was he right?'_

 _'Probably.'_

Without fully realizing it, the quake inhuman placed her hand in his. Ignoring the shiver it ran down her spine. She had to try, for Caleb, and any other Inhuman that they might come across. They had to at least try to make a world where they would be accepted.

Ward's lips tugged upward as he rose, bringing her to her feet. Instead of going for a kiss like she'd expected, he placed a soft kiss to her hand. Short sweet and in no way hurtful.

 _'It's not something to be afraid of.'_

"Thank you, I'll show you, you don't have to be afraid."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright, Fitz, Bobbi, give me an estimate. How long until Hydra knows we're here?"

Both agents exchanged a look. "Sir, it's possible they already know we're here and are sending reinforcements." The engineer said quietly, prepping his dwarves to fly in ahead of them.

"Hear that everyone? Hydra's probably already on there way. So let's grab Skye and-"

"It's Daisy, sir."

There was a stifled chuckled from Hunter as the Director cursed under his breath. He really was having a hard time getting used to that. May sighed from her spot beside Coulson on the cargo ship's deck. Luckily they had taken care of the Hydra agents on board after passing the patrol ship.

"Main objective is to grab Daisy. Taking 'Ward' is not top priority but if you get a chance to subdue him, we'll take him. Do not engage unless he engages you, we only know very little of what he can actually do."

The team all looked back at their director, who was still looking a little caught off guard. "Yeah, what Agent May said. Keep radios on, the moment you hear someone has Daisy, head to the south beach, the extraction will be waiting for us there. If everyone's clear, Fitz?"

Fitz sent out his dwarves before he'd even said the last word. A video feed from each drone showing where they were going. Confusion creased his brow as he looked at the older man.

"Sir, there are no outside guards, and I'm only picking up two heat signatures."

"What?" They hadn't expected It to bring Daisy to an island alone. Not after all the guards and agents there had been in England. Was he really that convinced they wouldn't find him here? "Can you tell who they are?"

"Uh.." The rocket engineer tapped the screen a few times, changing the visual, holding it to where both Coulson and May could see the two bodies. One was very obviously Daisy, and there was no doubt in the Director's mind that the one moving toward her signature was Ward's body.

"New plan. We need to move now. Ward is away from her right now, if we want to get to Daisy without dealing with It we only have to go now. Lincoln, and Hunter. I want you to go to the North side of the house. Stay away from Ward but make sure you keep him occupied. I'll take May and Bobbi to Daisy's location. Fitz you wait on the beach for Mack's extraction."

Without anything further the S.H.I.E.L.D. Team jumped into action, going their separate ways, all hoping this wasn't a trap they were walking into.


	15. Chapter 15

**Because I know this chapter is gonna be like mega short compared to my others, I am apologizing in advance. I'm just trying to keep my updates every few days or so. Plus I've got some other ideas I want to post, but I'd really rather this fic be finished before that happens.**

 **Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I promise the next one will definitely be longer than this.**

Chapter 15

She knew they were there the moment they set foot in the house. The fall of their footsteps were too heavy on the ground for it to be Hive, and the inhuman had said they would be alone for a few more days. So unless Malick came back for a surprise visit with a team of Hydra agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. Had finally figured out where she was.

Daisy hesitated to exit her room. After changing into a loose shirt and some sweat pants, she had been planning to go find something sweet and quite possibly cold. Now she didn't know what to do. Would they be able to get past Hive? Or would this be like the last rescue attempt? Was it better she just stay here and not get her hopes up?

Her hand was on the door knob, when she heard a familiar voice. It took her a moment to place it, but once she did, she'd pulled open the door faster than she'd anticipated. Wincing slightly, when it banged the wall, she moved out into the hall. Way to call attention to herself.

"Coulson?" He wasn't in the hall, like she'd first thought. Was he still downstairs? He'd sounded closer than that. Hope had her feet soaring over the steps. Her heart racing as she spun around the staircase, trying to pinpoint her team. "Coulson!"

The female inhuman went in the direction she could hear the most noise coming from. Why were they on the North side? Didn't they know where her room had been? "Coulson!"

"Daisy!" She'd congratulate him for getting her name right another time. Right now she needed to follow his voice, and he her's.

"Coulson!"

She turned a corner, expecting her friends to be right there. Instead she was met by a slightly aggravated Ward, if she did say so herself. His eyes landed on her the same moment hers landed on him and it was all she could do not to squeak as her pulled her into his arms. Just in time to shield her from the wall exploding.

What happened next? She wasn't quite sure, as she found herself holding onto the dark inhuman possessed hydra agent. He was embracing her, protectively, his hand forcing her face to be hidden in his jacket. A week ago and she may have swooned at being help this way, now it made her powers ripple with insecurity.

Daisy expected Hive to do something, as the lights poured in through the dust, followed by multiple calls of her name. He didn't do what she expected him to though. He took hold of her hands, lifting them both to his lips in a gentle kiss. His eyes telling her he did not mean to make her uncomfortable. Not anymore.

"It's time we brought your friends freedom."

She nodded slowly, despite the chaos around them. Understanding the thoughts he was trying to communicate with his looks. It was time Caleb stepped out into the light again. It was time all inhumans left the shadows. But to do that she would need to get back into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Will you come with me, or should I bring them to you?"

He caressed her cheek, a small smile spilling on his lips to match the fondness in his amber eyes. Fully aware that they would be surrounded soon. "We shall go together."

"Daisy!"

'Ward' held her gaze for a moment, before angling his head toward where the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s voice was coming from. Ushering her to go toward it. She smiled a little herself, before turning to tackle the man as he emerged from the cloud of dust.

"Coulson!" Her voice shook as she hugged him. She'd forgotten how much she missed him. He dropped the sidearm and flashlight he'd been holding, his arms enveloping her as he hugged her back just as tightly.

"It's okay, Skye. You're safe. I won't let him come anywhere near you again."

The quake inhuman looked at Hive from the corner of her eye. He was letting May cuff him, as he stared right back at her. Silently communicating the rest was up to her. She turned her face into Coulson's shoulder, trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"Coulson..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So he just surrendered?"

Fitz was looking at Hunter as though he'd lost his bloody mind. His gaze flickering to the Hydra agent's body and back to him every few moments. As though he expected the monster to break free any moment now.

They had 'Ward' locked inside a containment box, much like the one they had kept Andrew in and the ones that usually transported new inhumans onto the bus. He didn't even look like he really minded the cage. All the precautions had given him an amused smile as he sat on the bench inside.

Daisy was in the seat farthest across the jet from It, with Coulson still holding her for the most part, letting her hide her face in his jacket shoulder. Allowing her to avoid the looks she was getting from the dark inhuman.

 _'I saw the way you looked at her.'_

It wasn't very hard for the agents on the bus to figure out why he had only taken the female inhuman and what he was thinking at that moment. Something none of them wanted to have a mental image of.

May was on the girl's other side, gently rubbing soothing circles into her back. This made the two superior agents look every bit the mom and dad everyone on the team had come to thing of them as.

"Afraid so, mate. The moment we came in Daisy almost knocked Coulson off his feet, and that thing was raising his arms in surrender. May didn't even get a chance to off him."

The Brit grimaced as he felt Bobbi's elbow dig into his side, followed by a stern look and a head tilt. Coulson and May were both giving him a similar look, the man whispering something reassuring to Daisy.

"I'm just glad it's over with." Fitz whispered, sending a glare towards the infested Hydra spy.

The others wanted to tell their engineer it was far from over, but didn't feel like getting treated to the same look from their two commanding officers. Catching 'Ward' was just the first step. Depending on what the creature had done to Daisy, during her capture, that would decide his fate.

Though in all honestly most of the lower agents suspected it would be death no matter. The creature had stolen Daisy, that was like the second worst thing they could do, the first being to kill her.

 _'She's not my daughter, but she's as close to family as I got.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"She's refusing to let Simmons examine her." It wasn't a question, more an observation he was hoping the older female would explain fully.

May crossed her arms over her chest, having just come from the medical room, Coulson had pulled up on his office screen. Jemma was the only one still in the room, looking more than a little lost and concerned after Daisy had stormed out. Not before causing a few tremors to rattle the building's supports though.

"She insisted that she's fine, and the test would be a waste of our time."

He caught that look, it had been a while, but he would still recognize it anywhere. "You don't believe her."

"I know she's hiding something."

Coulson nodded his head, switching the video feed to Vault D. Effectively dropping the subject for now, and switching to the more pressing matter. "What do you think his play is?"

Ward's body looked completely relaxed as he lay on the cot of his prison cell. Acting far too comfortable and amused for someone who was in enemy territory. It reminded the director of Loki, totally nonchalant about the dangers around him. It seemed like he actually wanted to be there, and that alone was enough to make him feel uneasy.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. He let us take him off that island. He wanted us to bring him in."

"I know. I honestly can't decide which one is more unpredictable. Ward or the thing controlling him." May rolled her eyes at that, making him wonder what her thoughts were on the two monsters. "You have something to add?"

Her lips quirked, but that was as much as she let on physically, before setting it back into her plain mask. "Ward had weaknesses we could exploit. This-.. Thing doesn't."

 _'have you considered that all of that may have been an act, to get close? That maybe he found a weakness and exploited it?'_

Coulson's brow furrowed for an instant. Letting this roll around in his head for a few moments. That thing was centuries old. What could they possibly use against it?

 _'It wasn't an act. For whatever reason Ward never lied to me.'_

"Son of a bitch."

They'd been wondering what the parasite wanted, why he was here? And the answer had been right in front of their faces. It had practically knocked him off his feet!

 _'He came back for Skye.'_

"What?"

"Sk- gah. Daisy! This is just like with Ward, it's Daisy! He knows as long as she's around he'll be safe. She's what he wants."

May's brow furrowed as the director quickly pulled up some things on his tablet, searching for something.

"But why be taken at all, if It's just going to be locked up?"

"Because he's playing us. He wants to keep the focus here on him." Coulson pulled up a map with multiple dots flickering in and out at random locations. "Just as I thought, with us keeping our eyes centered on him, Hydra's been snatching up every inhuman that's popped up. Damn, I hate it when I'm right.."

The cavalry's expression softened as the dots went out, her gaze going to the man at his desk. He looked like the weight of the world had doubled on his shoulders.

"His army is growing with or without him there."

"I'll go talk to Daisy, see if she may have found out anything."

"No, let me. I need to talk to her anyway." His voice was quiet, but May nodded in understanding. She knew there was a lot he wanted to ask the female inhuman. So she excused herself to go check on Simmons.

There was a lot they needed to discuss. Unfortunately all of it was centered around the monster that had been keeping her captive the last week or so. Coulson knew it would be the last thing either of them wanted to talk about, but it had to be addressed.

They needed to determine whether Ward was really worth the risks. Discuss what had happened on the island. What she had learned. But more than anything they needed to construct a stronger game plan. One that didn't have as many loose ends.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's been a while since I had to search the vehicles for you."

She smiled a little, scooting over enough for the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. To climb in next to her. She had her computer balanced on her lap, with her feet propped on the front seat. It was nice knowing she still had an old comfort in hanging out in the SUV. That was more like the Skye before Hydra.

"You would have had to search them sooner, except I was kinda in quarantine that time."

Her tone was light, but there was a hidden pain that Coulson was picking up on. She saw that, and let a sigh pass her lips. She closed her laptop to give him her full attention, without really looking at him.

"Just needed some place quiet to think. There are too many questions and concerned looks out there. They all think I'm going to snap any moment."

It was his turn to sigh, leaning his head back over the seat. "You're not wrong."

They were silent for a long moment, neither really wanting to get the ball rolling. It reminded him of when he took her to the retreat. After he'd told her about Lola.

"So I guess this is the part where you ask what happened on the island." Her words brought him back to the present. And he was more than a little surprised she'd spoken first.

"I just need to know what we're dealing with. The full report can wait for another time, but you didn't even let Simmons give you a physical."

She grimaced at that, and Coulson noticed how she chewed the inside of her cheek. He knew right then, Daisy wasn't going to tell him anything about what had exactly happened. Just what she had learned, if anything.

"You're dealing with something beyond anything you've ever encountered. I don't think fire is going to be enough to stop him."

His brow furrowed, that didn't sound like her. She should know they were already coming up with plan b, c, d, e, and even f. Some might think that's a little much, but they were dealing with a devil.

 _'There's no need for false modesty. We both know you're that good.'_

He placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes searching hers for confirmation. He didn't want to say something and discover he was wrong.

"I know, that's why I have Bobbi and Simmons working around the clock with Fitz. They're engineering a compound that should destroy It completely."

There was a flash of something else in her eyes, before her lips quirked up in a small grin. "One thing, I learned while I was gone, his name's not It, it's Hive."

For a moment, and only a moment, Coulson thought he saw the Daisy he knew. Whatever had happened on the island, he feared it had changed his daughter forever. This 'Hive', as she called him, had taken that girl away. He was almost afraid to think of the powers he had been rumored to have.

Was Daisy really Daisy? Or had the parasite turned her into something else entirely? How were they supposed to beat this thing, when they hadn't even begun to understand It's powers. It wasn't fair that he had this great advantage over all of them.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about it- Hive?"

He watched her expression carefully, maybe he was just being paranoid and imagining this. There was no way she would fall for any tricks and thoughts the monster may have planted in her head. She didn't let people control her like that.

"Only that S.H.I.E.L.D is in way over their head."

There it was again. She wasn't including herself, she was referring to them as S.H.I.E.L.D, instead of 'us'. Excluding herself from the group. Was he really just imagining this? Or was Daisy really pulling herself away?

Coulson forced himself to nod, letting his hand slip from her shoulder. "Okay. Well I have to go check on the lab's progress, but we'll talk later." No need to let her know he was suspicious.

He needed her to think he thought they were still on the same side. "Oh, and I wouldn't hang out here too much longer. Lincoln and Caleb are pretty worried, you should tell them you're okay." He noticed her eyes brighten at the mention of the other inhumans, and the director suddenly had a terrible thought.

Hive had let them take him and Daisy. Hydra had been building an army of inhumans for him since before he came through the portal. And now, he had foolishly put it within range of three more recruits.

Damn.

"Sure. I can't even imagine how Caleb must have felt. Was he alright, when you picked him up?" The concern in her gaze, had Coulson hoping he was wrong. He'd lost too many good agents to Hydra, and he most certainly couldn't lose her.

"He's okay, was a little shaken the first two days, when they didn't get you. But Lincoln and Joey have kept his mind off everything."

She smiled at that, bringing her feet down. "If it's alright with you, Sir, I'd like to go see them now."

He nodded his approval, watching her go. Please let him be wrong. He didn't want to be right again, not this time. Someone please tell him he was only imagining things.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **So that's all for now. Oh my gosh, people, so I just watched episodes, thirteen and fourteen. I will admit, I cried during Parting Shot. I don't know if you guys have seen those yet, but all I can say is Bobbi! Hunter! No! And Mack's face at the end! And for fourteen, It's the SHOTGUN AXE!**

 **Alright, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts! Love it? Hate it? Are you more confused than before? Let me know! I'm also very sorry it's not as long as I would have liked it to be.**

 **So until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He wanted to demand straight out what It was the monster had done to her, order it to undo whatever magic power it had over her. But he couldn't. The smirk that seemed to be permanently stuck on 'Ward's face had the director standing silently by his chair. It made him remember how Fury had felt when staring down Loki.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Agent Coulson?"

Said man had to remind himself that it was not Ward talking, but 'Hive.' Though the tone he was using made the human want to kill him all over again. How could It possibly be enjoying this so much? The host body he was in hadn't been this calm.

Maybe it was because the inhuman was confidant that he wouldn't be able to stop his plans. Hive probably hadn't even suspected Coulson might figure out his plans before Daisy could convert her inhuman friends. The director couldn't wait to see the disappointed look on his face, when he found out she'd been thwarted.

Lincoln and Joey should have subdued her by now. Though he'd expected the base to shake at least once. Daisy wouldn't go down without a fight, that he was sure. Maybe he was too far from the inhuman containment to feel them?

"You kidnapped one of my agents from their safe house, and a week later you just let us take you both in."

'Ward's body sat up, eyeing him carefully for a moment. The director hadn't asked why, that made the inhuman wonder what his thoughts could be. It stood, crossing his arms behind his back.

"I assume you have theories as to why?"

"No, I've already figured out that part of your play. I'm more interested in what happens after."

Coulson kept his emotions clear, not wanting to give the parasite any clue as to what he was thinking. For all he knew, Hive was just using inhumans he gathered, and would dispose of them after he got what he wanted. He couldn't allow that to happen, especially to Daisy.

"Humor me, Coulson. What do you think my plan is?"

Daisy have mercy if he lost his temper. It was far beyond smug as it approached the invisible wall. Coming close enough that some squares lit up, yet still not near enough to be harmed by them.

"I don't think, I know. You've got your hooks in Daisy, and you're waiting for her to recruit the inhumans on base before bringing them to you. You'll no doubt have her break you out of this cell, then make your grand escape."

If Hive was surprised, he didn't show it. His amusement didn't even falter as he took a step back, turning to the side. "And you picked all this up from just one conversation? I can see where Daisy gets it."

The man narrowed his eyes as he had to place his tablet down on it's stand. Before he could break it with his bionic hand. He needed to focus, this monster was just trying to distract him through mentioning Daisy.

 _'Deluded son of a bitch.'_

"What are you planning to do after you-.."

Hive tsked, while waving his finger at him. Successfully cutting the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D off.

"Now, now, that's not how you play the game." He clucked, adding to the human's annoyance. If he kept this up, there would be no Ward to save. There wouldn't even be a body to recover if that happened. "You will know the outcome when the time comes, not before."

Coulson wanted to tell him the time would never come. That his plans had failed, Daisy was not going to be able to help him. She would be too busy with her team and breaking out to even think of aiding him.

Of course the male inhuman had no idea what was happening outside his little cell. He didn't know anything of what Daisy was dealing with at the moment. He just expected her to rescue him after she'd converted the others.

 _'You will never see Skye again.'_

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay."

-o-o-o-

This wasn't his Daisy. This girl was talking crazy, saying things the real Daisy would never think of. Lincoln winced at the glare that was being cast his way. It had been a while since he was on the receiving end of that.

 _'You lied to me.'_

"You must listen to me, Lincoln, guys! He wants to help us!" Her powers made the glass between them rattle as she paced the length of her containment. "He's not the bad guy!"

Caleb turned away from the glass, unable to stand watching the female inhuman any longer. He was already having enough trouble ignoring the rapid thoughts going through her brains. She had no idea she was under Hive's influence.

The monster had convinced her this was what she wanted. That it was her that chose to betray S.H.I.E.L.D. Not the dark inhuman. The kid tried to force her thoughts out of his head, knowing she was purposely trying to make him see their side.

 _'We just can't seem to understand each other.'_

"Daisy, he kidnapped you off the Retreat! He's taken inhumans!" The static inhuman nearly hit the glass, but paused at the last moment. With her powers shaking it his fist might shatter it.

"You've got it all wrong. He's saving us! Caleb, read my thoughts. He only wants what's best for all of us!" She placed her hands on the glass then, her gaze focusing on the back of the scaly teen's hood. "He wants to make a world where we don't have to hide."

Joey took a step toward the telepath, slightly blocking her view of him. Her brows furrowed, her gaze going back to Lincoln's. Giant brown eyes boar into him, silently demanding that he listen to her pleas.

"This isn't you, Daisy." His hand hovered where hers was against the glass. Hoping to communicate the emotions he still felt for her through his eyes. "Open your eyes, he's just using you."

The sudden jolt of the glass had him relinquishing his hand. The same moment the quake inhuman withdrew, turning away from them.

"You're wrong. I've never seen more clearly."

It took them a moment to realize what she was doing, before the ground began to shake around them. So far her powers had stayed inside the containment, now it appeared they wanted out. She was done trying to negotiate.

 _'Skye, listen to me.'_

The lights began to flicker, just as the alarms began to got off, and dust began to fall from the ceilings. Lincoln knew in an instant what she was planning. She'd trying to bring the place down on top of them and free herself in the process.

"Wait Daisy! Don't do it!"

Calls of his name echoed behind him as he opened the door and went to stop the female inhuman. The real Daisy would never forgive herself if anyone got hurt. Unfortunately, that was falling right into this new Daisy's trap.

The moment he went to reach for her, the female inhuman's powers sent him into the wall opposite the door. The two remaining males didn't have enough time to react before their bodies met a much similar fat.

"You'll see it our way soon." The quake inhuman promised, closing the doors on them. Preventing them from coming after her. "And when you do, we'll be their to show you the way."

 _'Someday.. Someday you'll understand.'_

"No.. Daisy.." Lincoln groaned as She disappeared from their sight.

His hand fumbled to contact Coulson. The fact that the base was still shaking only made it that much harder. When he finally did get through to the director, the man sounded none too happy.

"Lincoln?"

"She escaped, sir... I repeat. Daisy escaped."

If it wasn't for all the chaos going on around them, or the pounding in their heads. The three male inhumans may have stayed coherent long enough to hear Coulson's response. Or the Cavalry's response to said orders.

 _'I told you never to call me that.'_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **That's all for now! Sorry it's kinda short, been pretty busy the last few days. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer? I don't know. Gonna try and sit down for another episode tonight, can't remember the name, but I think it's sixteen? The one with the fortuneteller was fifteen right?**

 **ANYWAY... I hope you enjoyed! Please follow favorite and/or review!**

 **Till another time?**

 **Tootles!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Walls shook, the floors cracked, and the ceilings caved. There was doubt in anyone's mind that Daisy intended to trap them in the base. Leaving her plenty of time to free Hive and escape without fear of pursuit.

She made it to Vault D, wondering for a moment where everyone was. Not that it mattered, with everyone out of the way it would be easier to get him out. With that in mind, the female inhuman directed her gifts toward the door.

"Daisy!"

Her brow furrowed, glancing down the hall, before returning her focus to the barrier standing between her and her objective.

"Don't try to stop me, May."

She listened as her S.O. Took a few steps closer. From what she'd gathered through her small glance, the older woman was unarmed. So Coulson hadn't sent her to cross her off. That was slightly reassuring, not that she expected the man ever would.

"I can't let you free that thing."

Daisy stopped trying to break through to the vault. Giving May her full attention, she needed to get this done with. Without the base falling apart around them, someone else was bound to come to the cavalry's aid.

"You can't stop me."

May's eyes narrowed, and the quake inhuman noticed how her muscles tensed up. So that's how it was going to be.

"You sure about that?"

 _'I didn't want to hurt you.'_

But that didn't mean she wouldn't if she threatened their plans. She couldn't let May stop them. Even if she was a friend, and the other inhumans didn't understand yet. This was bigger than all of them. The younger fell into her fighting stance, preparing for her superior's advance. Her hands raised like Ward had trained her.

 _'Keep your hands up.'_

"It doesn't have to go down this way, Daisy." May's voice sounded conflicted, though she kept her expression neutral. "We can help you."

 _'We can fix you. We can help.'_

"We don't need you help. We just want to be left- Alone!" She raised her voice on the last word, sending out a vibration strong enough to knock the cavalry off her feet.

 _'Just put your hand down and stop...'_

"Those are Hive's thoughts, not yours. Daisy can't you see what he's doing?" She tried to get through to her, blowing some hair off her face. It had been a while since the inhuman had turned her gifts on her.

 _'I'm sorry May, you're not welcome here.'_

"You're wrong. He completes me. He's everything I ever wanted."

 _'People believe what they need to believe to justify their actions.'_

Daisy turned her sight back on Vault D, preparing to go at it again. Instead she found herself being tackled to the ground by her S.O.

"Snap out of it. You don't want this."

 _'Just don't... Stop.'_

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the inhuman flipped them over. She went to bring her fist down on her, but May was faster, knocking Daisy back. She had always been faster.

"It's all a lie. None of what he's telling you is true."

 _'You can do this. Skye, look at me, focus.'_

The women rolled on the floor as they attempted to overpower each other with physical strength. Daisy wasn't even acting like the girl she knew, Hive had completely corrupted her. Finally the brunette forced the superior agent off, wiping the blood from the break in her bottom lip.

"Please, Daisy."

Things were escalating quickly, and if May wasn't careful, she'd have to use the icer hidden under the back of her shirt. Her hand trailed to the concealed weapon. Sure it was none lethal, but that didn't make it any easier. Daisy had been her rookie after Hydra surfaced.

The quake inhuman must have caught on to what the Asian woman was reaching for, as she forced her back into the wall. Pinning her to the brick.

"Let me go, May. I'm so much happier with him than I ever was with S.H.I.E.L.D."

 _'You have to let the girl go, Melinda.'_

The cavalry grimace, trying to resist the invisible force holding her frozen against the wall. She knew this wasn't the real Daisy talking, but she couldn't help wondering if some of what she said was true. Her gaze locked with hers as she let her slip to the floor.

"Don't come looking for us again. If you do, I'll have no choice."

 _'She didn't understand.'_

The inhuman then brought her attention back to the vault door. With one final attack, it blasted open. She was just going to step inside, when a tight grip appeared on her arm.

"You know I can't do that."

 _'This isn't Bahrain.'_

Daisy let a sigh pass her lips, before she twisted around, knocking May back. Though she wasn't pushed back far as she moved in. She didn't hold back this time. She swiped at the inhuman, kicking her in the stomach when she went to duck.

If the girl wouldn't listen to her words, maybe she could literally knock some sense into her. Daisy jerked from one direction to the other before giving her counter attack. May grunted as she was swung around into the wall opposite the Vault. She listened for a moment as the brick gave way under her and clattered to the floor.

The cavalry locked her grip onto her old rookie's arms, pulling her into her raised knee before tossing her to the side. She brushed the shards off her back, before she raised her arms. Ready for whatever Daisy came at her with next,

 _'You mean a lot to me.'_

The quake inhuman didn't disappoint as she went to kick May's feet out from under her. She dodged easily, flipping out of reach, and blocking the punch aimed for her nose.

It had been a while since they had last sparred. Daisy had been so focused on finding the new inhumans and recruiting them for her secret warriors, that they had hardly done any since before she was taken to Afterlife.

May had to remind herself that Daisy was not herself as she ducked under her high kick, using her leg to flip the girl onto her stomach. This most definitely wasn't a friendly spar though. Her Daisy held back more, and she never looked at her S.O. With such cold eyes.

This was Hive, using her as a means to an end. The human didn't believe all that stuff about the parasite wanting to help the female inhuman, not one word. It was all lies he'd just spun to gain the other inhumans loyalties.

 _'Of course he said he'd only talk to Skye. He wants to fill her head with lies.'_

The world went fuzzy for a moment as Daisy brought her free leg up to kick the older woman across the face. That hurt. A new anger boiled under the surface, as she spit out the blood flowing in her mouth.

Not even having to think about it, May returned with the same high kick. Bringing herself back up to her feet as the inhuman crashed to the floor. She'd had enough, one could only his Melinda May so many times. Fitz-Simmons would just have to figure out a cure for Hive's influence while the female inhuman slept. There was no way they would put her back in that cell just to let her break out again.

Daisy groaned softly, raising herself onto her hands and knees. May noticed she looked a little more winded than herself, and, if she wasn't hallucinating, confused?

"May?"

Her eyes narrowed at the tone. The inhuman was just trying to use their connection to catch her off guard. Make her think for a moment that their Daisy was back, then go in for the kill. The cavalry didn't even hesitate as she landed one final blow to the side of her head. Knocking the infected agent out.

She heaved a heavy sigh, as she pulled the icer from the back of her pants. Her knees gave out as she sunk to the floor beside her old rookie. She lifted the younger female, letting her head rest on her shoulder, as she pulled her close.

 _'I-I couldn't save her... Sh-she didn't understand...'_

"We're going to find a way to save you." She promised, placing the barrel against the inhuman's back, wincing as the shots rang out.

 _'Experience doesn't make it any easier'_

Luckily she hadn't had to cross her off. She would have told Coulson to do it himself if that had been the case. She could no sooner put down Daisy than he could. She dropped the icer, as though it had bitten her, cradling the younger S.H.I.E.L.D agent on her lap.

 _'We're as close to family as Skye has.'_

"May!"

The specialist didn't look up at the owner of the voice. She kept her eyes trained on the sleeping girl in her arms. She was so young, why did she have to be at the very center of all of this?

"May?"

She flinched at the hand, that reached out to touch her shoulder. She would have fired the icer at them, had she not dropped it earlier. Coulson seemed to wince at her reaction, as he crouched down beside her.

"I'm sorry-"

"We should get her to containment before she wakes, and make sure someone keeps her sedated till Fitz-Simmons find a cure." She interrupted, allowing Mack and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents to take her away.

The director was pretty sure he saw her hands hesitate to release the slumbering inhuman. Though he didn't dare point it out. May was probably ready to kick his ass for making her do this.

"Are you alright?" He reached out to where blood was coming from her hairline. Probably from one of the times Daisy had sent her to the wall or floor.

"I'll be fine when they get a cure for Daisy."

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Gosh I suck at writing fighting scenes... So did you like it? Did you hate it? Please favorite follow and/or review! I'd love to know flames or love, reviews feed my inspiration!**

 **Also, holy mac n cheese I just watched all the newer episodes with my family! I swear before this chapter I didn't know Daisy turned on the team in the show. Or any of that stuff that happened Space time, episode 16 I think, or later. By the way am I the only one that fangirled when Hive showed his true form? Oh my gosh creepiest yet coolest thing ever!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **I should be back again soon, so till then..**

 **Tootles!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The inhuman sighed softly as he injected the next dose into her IV. He didn't like this, but there was nothing he could do. It's not like he had a better idea. She'd just break out of containment again, or bring the base down on top of them.

Lincoln's gaze shifted from the sedated girl to the scientific duo in the labs. He was pretty sure the two had not gone to sleep last night. He knew he hadn't.

"How's she doing?"

If it wasn't for the fact that he'd caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, he may have jumped. The specialist had been so quiet, even in her wounded state. It made him wonder just how much she could take before she actually relaxed.

"You're supposed to be resting." When all she did was roll her eyes, he answered her question. "Besides the fact that she's being sedated. She's fine, no permanent damage."

May nodded her head, her hand going to hold Daisy's free one for a moment. It made Lincoln totally get the whole May being mom thing. He hadn't believed the female inhuman when she'd made the comment, but the look that flickered in the cavalry's eyes had him eating his words.

"You should go back to your bed before Coulson notices you're up. I can get you something for the pain."

Her brows furrowed as she met the static inhuman's gaze. But not even she could shrug off the injuries Daisy had inflicted forever. Colliding with brick walls and cement floors multiple times was bound to at least fracture a few bones. She was lucky none of her ribs had punctured her lungs.

After seeming to think this over in her head, May extended her hand. "Nothing too strong, and I want to be notified the moment Fitz-Simmons has something."

Relieved she wasn't going to fight recovery for the moment, Lincoln could only nod and turn to grab the medication that would fit her demands. Not strong enough to make her drowsy, but enough to dampen the bite.

"You'll be the first to know."

His attention returned to his comatose friend, after her S.O. Left. Her condition was unchanged, not that he expected something to happen in the few seconds he'd taken his eyes off her. He hated seeing her like this, she seemed even less like the real Daisy in this medical induced coma.

So quiet, so pale, and motionless. He sat down in the chair, he'd pulled up beside her sometime throughout the night, taking hold of the hand May had held not five minutes ago.

"You're gonna get through this." He promised, tracing the veins running through her hand. They shouldn't be that visible.

His gaze went to the lab once more, it didn't appear they were any closer to a break through than they had been ten hours earlier. The biochemist and rocket scientist actually looked quite lost. Mind control was a little outside their expertise, it wasn't like they had come across it much in their lives. Once or twice, but never to this degree.

Lincoln wondered if Daisy would become the modern sleeping beauty at this rate, awaiting a cure instead of prince charming. Cursed by the creature controlling Ward's body. Who she was convinced was her knight in shining armor. He scoffed at the idea. Ward was anything but. The bad boy infatuation, nothing more. At least that's what he kept telling himself. This was all so messed up.

"I'm right here." He whispered. "I'll always be here."

"She'll come around. Just give her some time to figure it all out." He was not convinced, as he looked up at the human muscle standing in the doorway of Daisy's med-room. "You know, after Fitz-Simmons get her head back on straight."

Lincoln sighed, looking back at Daisy's sleeping face. "Thanks Mack, but I don't think she's going to choose me. Not with him still in the picture."

He felt the larger man place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "From what I've been hearing from Bobbi, they're not gonna be able to save Ward unless Daisy figured out a way, and Caleb tells me she doesn't even have an idea."

"I know."

Lincoln was just sure this was one of those loves people couldn't move past. She'd admitted to loving Ward before she found out he was still alive, not rotting on some alien planet. They had even broken up before she saw him in that ally, where they found Caleb.

That had been the deal breaker. No matter what he had done, Grant Ward hadn't even needed to be alive to beat him. He could still be a corpse and Lincoln would still be in the friend-zone, trying to help her move past this heartbreak. The farthest thing from fair in his book, but all's fair in love and war.

"Just keep your head up, this'll all be over soon."

He really wanted to believe the human, but he couldn't. Not with the way Fitz-Simmons and Bobbi were staring at the data. Like it was written in Kree or something. He waited till Mack left before he leaned over and kissed Daisy's forehead.

"I won't be far." He said quietly, before getting up to see what the scientist had come up with. He was hoping for at least a clue as to what could be done. That was not what he was met with.

"I can't find anything saying she's being controlled. Everything about her brain is reading normal activity!"

He'd only caught the end of Simmons' rant, but it told him exactly what he'd been thinking. They had no idea what to look for or how to fix it. They were still on square one, without any clues as to how to find square two.

"Well there's got to be something we can analyze. Some sign that he's controlling her." Fitz responded, taking the tablet from the biochemist.

"Well this is her brain, maybe he's controlling her through a wave that science hasn't reached?" Bobbi offered, trying to lend some help to the two. If anyone was being honest, they both looked ready to drop, making Lincoln wonder if he looked the same.

The agent's comment was immediately shot down by the pair, and they started talking in a language that Lincoln couldn't follow. Agent Morse seemed just as lost, though she could at least understand a few of the words bouncing between the two scientist.

His brow furrowed as he looked at the monitors on the lab tables. They knew it was something in her mind, they just had no idea how to detect it. Mind control.. Mind... Thoughts.. Wait.

"I'm sure this is going to make me feel stupid for not thinking of this sooner... But is there a possibility someone with telepathic abilities can find and fix the problem?"

Simmons was the first to acknowledge him as her own forehead creased in thought. "Perhaps, but they would have to be able to project themselves into Daisy's mind, and to be able to do that we would-" She broke off mid-sentence, as what he was implying finally clicked in her head.

"Caleb only reads thoughts, would he even be able to do something like that? He's never tried to put his thoughts into someone else." Fitz pointed out. "How do we know he's even capable of something like that?"

"We don't. But it's better than sitting here and staring at these scans and looking for invisible anomalies." Jemma responded.

Lincoln smirked a little, watching as Bobbi when to find the scaly inhuman. The scientific duo didn't even notice her leave.

"We need to get Caleb." The two finally settled on, near five minutes later. Only to find Lincoln had returned to his spot by Daisy and Bobbi had disappeared.

"You two talk too much."

His words had the pair looking both offended and embarrassed at the same time. He would have been more amused, had he not felt the hand he was holding clench around his. Something that shouldn't be possible for the sedated inhuman. That had him wondering how long it had been since her last dose.

He was just getting up to get the next dosage, when her hand stopped him. Large doe eyes stared up at him, and Lincoln was surprised to find she wasn't glaring at him this time. If anything she was looking up at him with understanding and hope.

"Daisy?" If his intuition was wrong, Coulson would surely kill him for sitting back down. Instead of putting her back into sedation. May would definitely have his hide. That he was certain as he leaned in to listen to her more closely.

"I know how to save him."

The last words he had wanted her to say at that moment. Of course those would be the first words she'd say when she woke up. Why couldn't he get over the thought that she would move on.

She sat up, the hope in her eyes growing as he didn't move to stop her. "I know what I have to do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright everyone. Before we get started.**

 **So I'm not sure how Marvel is going to end Season 3 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.(I haven't even seen tonight's episode yet) All I know is that one way or another they are going to end up getting rid of Hive or something.**

 **So! I'm starting a movement people! #BrettDaltonMustStay ! Spread the word! They must keep him in the show! I don't care how they do it, T.A.H.I.T.I. Project or whatever. Bring Grant Ward back or turn Hive good! BrettDaltonMustStay! If you agree, tell everyone you know! They can't get rid of Brett Dalton!**

 **With that said, Please enjoy.**

Chapter 20

She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. She remembered what she'd said and done, yet couldn't figure out what had convinced her to do such horrible things to her team. The first moment she had, where she could actually recall thinking for herself, it had been May standing over her.

Daisy had barely spoken her S.O.'s name before everything went black. It felt like she was like that for a a long while. Unable to wake herself up. Like when she had those nightmares, that she just couldn't wake up from. Though this wasn't like that, not really.

She was just floating in a dark abyss, her memories of the last few days coming back to her more clearly than when she had been awake. Hive had taken over her body without her even noticing. He'd blocked the parts of her that rebelled and only allowed those that suited his plan to fill her head. Making her think she wanted what she was doing.

He'd made her fight May. Made her hurt Caleb and Lincoln and Joey. Made her nearly bring the base down on top of them all. God, how could she let that happen? Another thought wondered how May had gotten him out.

Whatever, she could wonder about that later. Right now she needed to wake up and get rid of that nightmare in Grant Ward's body.

 _'No! Finish this. End my nightmares!'_

Oh my god. That was it.

How had she not thought of that before now? Her powers, all this time she had been hunting through dusty old books for the answer. When she should have been looking in front of her, or well, inside her.

 _'Skye can save Lincoln, I saw her do it.'_

 _'Raina was right.'_

The thought, that hadn't occurred to her before, filled her mind. She had used her powers to almost kill Raina and stop Jiaying. She could reach into the body. That's what she had done to get Lincoln's heart pumping again. She could manipulate the vibrations inside him. Just like she had them. This was a little more difficult than restarting someone's heart, but perhaps she could pull it off. She should be able to remove the parasite from Ward. Right?

Question was, could she do that without hurting him? She wasn't even sure what form the creature was inside him. Maybe Simmons would know, and they had him in custody so it's not like the biochemist couldn't do some x-ray scan to find it. She should be able to find a way to remove it without too much damage then.

 _'Everything's shaking already. Vibrating at it's own natural frequency.'_

 _'You think I can hear the stone?'_

Screw the scans. She knew exactly where that nightmare of an inhuman was lurking. She hadn't given it much thought before, the way the two organisms held a different wave length. It hadn't been important to her before now. She would save Ward from whatever he had been enduring the last few months.

 _'You're the only one who can save him.'_

Let's hope that's true about this rescue as well. Cause if she failed, Coulson would definitely murder her. She'd promised nothing risky, this was about as risky as it got. Hive wasn't just going to let her take Ward's body back. The creature was a thousand years old, he was going to put up a fight.

Now if some- The white light was blinding as she forced her heavy eyelids open. She recognized it instantly, they had her in the damn medical room again. Those lights were always ten times brighter than they really should be.

As her eyes began to adjust, her vision cleared and she could see Lincoln. He wasn't looking at her, in fact, he was getting up. To get what she assumed was something to keep her under, if her observations of the IV in her hand and the empty syringe that was probably an anesthetic. Her hand, that was quickly slipping from his as he moved, latched onto it more tightly. Preventing him from sedating her again.

She looked up at him hopefully, meeting his gaze straight on. Please listen to her. If he put her under again she may not get another chance. Fitz-Simmons could come up with a way to kill him and it would all be over before she next woke.

"Daisy?"

He looked down at her with such hope, she was sure it matched her own. He wasn't suspicious of her at all, as though he knew. Knew that her mind was clear, just by looking in her eyes. That she didn't want to hurt any of them and hadn't meant to.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat rather dry. How long had she been unconscious? Was she already too late? Lincoln leaned down closer, not wanting to miss what she was going to say.

"I know how to save him." It came out a little cracked and far quieter than she had meant it to be. She could hardly swallow as he drew back. She moved to an upright position and was relieved when he didn't try to stop her, but instead help support her back. "I know what I have to do."

She noticed by the look in his eyes he had been hoping for something different when she spoke, but couldn't let that stop her. She needed to get to Hive before anyone else noticed she was awake.

"Okay, but Coulson won't let you go down there."

Daisy nodded her thanks at the water he handed her, taking a long lasting sip, before she let him place it back on the table. He really was too good to her. "Will you help me?"

He hesitated for a moment, his hands gently removing the tubes hooked to her hand, softly rubbing the skin after. His gaze flickered to the lab, where the biochemist and rocket scientist were enthralled in whatever they were looking at on a monitor. Their backs turned.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Daisy." Ouch, that hurt more than she'd expected it to. The guilt was almost too much as he helped her to her feet.

 _'I'll get us out of here.'_

He half carried, half dragged, her past the lab area. Being careful not to call attention to them as the passed behind Fitz-Simmons. The quake inhuman had one arm thrown over Lincoln's shoulders, while he had one around her waist. Effectively lifting her up when she almost stumbled. Her legs felt half asleep and they were getting that horrible numb needle pain.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln."

They were almost to Vault D's repaired door, when she finally said it. Her face hiding behind her face. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the face he was making.

 _'I'm so sorry.'_

His steps faltered for a moment, before he brought them to a complete stop. She could see the door frame by their feet, but she didn't let go, and neither did he. It felt like hours, but she was sure it was only a few seconds, then he turned her to face him.

 _'I came here for you.'_

"I-if things were... different.." She stumbled over the words, feeling even more guilty without even looking to see the way he was looking at her now. She didn't deserve him, she never would, she didn't want to see the pained yet understanding look he seemed to give her every time.

"Don't." His town startled her for a moment. So much that she raised her head to meet his gaze. Knowing full well she'd regret it, and she did. Pain was replaced by a different emotion this round, but understanding still shown stronger than she would have liked. He looked almost angry, frustrated that she was apologizing. Of course he was probably sick of it by now.

Though apparently having not learned her lesson yet, she went to say it again. He saw it coming this time though, and placed a finger to her lips. A sad acceptance that almost melted her heart coming to those blue orbs.

 _'The heart wants what it wants.'_

"Just go save him."

She could only nod, as he opened the doors and left her to go in alone. She stepped inside, hesitating to go down the steps just yet. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble when Coulson notices I'm gone.."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about you."

 _'Be careful.'_

 _'You too.'_

He closed the door behind her before she could argue, and she listened as the locks slid into place, preventing anyone from coming in or out. It was a precaution, in the chance that Hive took control of her again. They would both be locked down there until a cure was made, if that happened.

Not that she was about to let It take over her body again.

Daisy picked up the Tablet by the chair, the solid white wall fading away as she turned it translucent. Then turned it off completely.

 _'Relieved it's not Fitz?'_

 _'Happy it's you, that you're okay.'_

She was sure she would have felt more nostalgic, if she had payed more attention to him. But she was more focused on the monolith box in the corner. That was where she would need to put Hive after she got him out, however she got him out. It wouldn't be able to break out of that, that was the safest place she could throw it. Without having to worry about it coming after hers or Ward's body.

Daisy turned to the reason for most of her madness, he hadn't even risen from his bed yet. Which was how she liked it, away from her. His look of fondness was covered by a darker amusement that she knew belonged to the dark inhuman.

"That took longer than I expected." Damn that demon for using his body, for using that especially husky voice Ward only used when he knew they were alone. "Are the others waiting for us at the exit?"

She tried to ignore the twisting in her stomach as he rose to his feet, coming up to her without fear of being hurt. He still had no idea he mind had cleared and was hers alone. No longer being manipulated by his to make her think she wanted different.

She felt dread fill her as he drew closer, her body still very much afraid, it dawned on her that that part of her must have been locked away as well. There was no way she would have been so relaxed in Hive's arms otherwise.

"So tell me, what is our plan of escape?" She resisted the shudder running up her spine, and stopped herself from sending him into the wall. That was still Ward's body, even if it was Hive manipulating it, she couldn't risk harming him before they were separated.

"There's no escape. I'm going to save Ward and you're going in that fun box over there." She really hoped her voice was as strong as she'd meant it to be, when she beckoned to the monolith's case.

Something flickered in it's eyes, probably the realization that she was no longer under his control, but that was quickly covered up. Hive made him make that that's-not-gonna-happen face Ward was so fond of, especially when she used to suggest they skip morning training. She wanted to punch him so bad right then, even if it was his face, she just wanted to let out some of her anger.

This damn inhuman had been pushing her buttons since the moment they met, it wasn't fair that she couldn't take out some of her rage on him. Why couldn't he have taken over one of the other hydra agent's bodies. Hadn't there been a whole team that went through to Maveth?

"I do so prefer this body though, it allows me to interact with you so freely." She hated that cocky attitude, her Ward wasn't like that. Her Ward was... 'her Ward'... He was just a cover for the Mole she'd come to know before all this evil inhuman stuff started. She didn't even know him well enough to know what he was really like.

 _'You lying bastard! Son of a bitch! Lying-'_

 _'I am not a good man, Skye.'_

She knew he wasn't as clean cut as 'her Ward,' the hydra agent had a beard. He was honest, though that could just be part of his old plan to win her back. If he even wanted her anymore. That old ripple of doubt gnawed at her stomach, she didn't know if the real Grant Ward still wanted her anymore.

From what she'd gathered from Bobbi, Hunter, and Fitz, he'd seemed pretty hot for Agent 33. She'd never admit to the jealousy that surged over her as she thought of how happy the pair had been. She had only gotten one small evening with him, not even the whole night, before she'd discovered he was Hydra.

"Are you really sure you even want Grant back?"

His question caught her by surprise, as did the suddenly small space between them. His lips twitched into a snide smirk as he stared down at her, every bit the intimidating creature he was meant to be. Her stomach did somersaults as she foolishly met his almost golden gaze.

She felt the blood in her veins run cold. Her mind pulling up images she wished she could block the way Hive had. He didn't have to have the powers of the dark parasite to have the same effect on her. That was just one of the many ways Ward affected her body. Though this was different.

 _'I'm not afraid of you Ward.'_

No, but she was afraid of the inhuman making his body do what it wished. What Hive would do to her if she failed. What he could do to her again. Though the room was a comfortable temperature, goosebumps spread over her skin and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Even with everything he's done, he's a thousand times better than you." She tried to sound tough, but found her voice faltering as he stepped closer.

 _'I will never, ever give you what you want.'_

That dark lust returned to his eyes as he towered over her, making sure he backed her into the wall. Daisy suppressed the ripple of terror that threatened to shake her whole body as he tilted her head up to look at him. She already had a good idea of what he was going to say or do.

"You could have this body you so desire, does it truly matter who is pulling the strings?" The creature asked, using a gentler tone Ward had only used once.

 _'You think I had a part in that? That I would let that happen to you? You know how I feel about you, Skye.'_

"It's not your body!" She argued, jerking her head from his hold. Proud she didn't stutter over the words. "It's his. You're just the monster puppeteer!"

Not her best insult, she'd admit, but she noticed the way his jaw clenched ever so slightly. It had obviously been enough to hit some kind of nerve. She wasn't sure that's what she had wanted. She should just try to separate them now, why was she hesitating?

"You don't even know what will happen, if you do somehow succeed in removing me." Ah. There it was. That's why. She had no idea. This was the exact reason why everyone was so weary about her finding a solution. They were afraid Ward would want to return the favor from Porto Rico.

 _'Never turn your back on the enemy, you taught me that.'_

 _'Skye shot me.'_

-0-0-0-0-

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

The group of lower agents seemed to freeze in their frantic attempts to take back control of Vault D. Coulson had woken up from what he would consider a very short nap instead of the eight hours he'd been hoping for. Only to find not only had Daisy woken up, but She had somehow made it to Vault D and locked herself in. May was right behind him, looking as though she herself had just woken up.

Simmons' lower lip quivered as she stepped forward, to deliver the report of what had happened while they slept. Honestly the superior officers had barely been gone an hour and suddenly the base was in an uproar.

Lincoln, however, stepped in front of her. "Daisy woke up completely free of Hive's hold. It seems she was released from his hold when Agent May hit her on the head really hard." He explained, meeting the Director's gaze unflinching, even daring to glance at May when he said her name.

The male human's brow furrowed as he looked to the screen they had pulled up. Sure enough there was a live video feed showing the quake inhuman conversing with the parasite infected man. There didn't seem to be any audio, but Coulson didn't like that the monster had backed his agent into the wall.

"How did she get in there?"

Fitz and Mack exchanged a slightly exhausted glance, both turning their attention to the static inhuman before him. The director didn't need to be a genius to put two and two together. Lincoln had been the one in charge of giving her her doses of anesthetic.

"I took her there. She said she knows how to save Ward."

"Then why hasn't she done it yet?" May asked, moving past Coulson now, a deadly look crossing her gaze.

"Because she's afraid." All eyes turned to the teen hiding in the corner of the room. He was hunched over on the floor, his hood hiding even his golden eyes from them. If he hadn't of talked, none of them would have even noticed him there.

"Afraid of what?" The looks Joey received made him feel very stupid for asking such a question. It was the same thing they were all afraid of. That Ward would try to kill her the moment he was in control.

The scaled inhuman was not effected by the looks in the room, though he could not see them, he could feel them. "She is afraid of many things. Will he love her? Will he kill her? What if she fails? What if he dies? What if, what if?" He seemed to trail off getting lost in thought.

Leaving the rest of them to get back to the problem at hand. Though he expected her to fight it, they needed to get her out of there before any of her fears came true.

"Lincoln, if anything happens to Skye, I'm holding you personally responsible for it, right after that bastard she's talking to."

The inhuman didn't look the slightest bit surprised or bothered by the man's words. It looked like he agreed with him on that account. Luckily no one dared to remind the director that she was going by Daisy now, as it didn't look like it would end well for whoever did.

"Fitz, how long would it take to get that door down?" Though they had only just replaced it, it looked like he was going to have to replace it for the second time that day. Fury would have his head if he ever found out.

The scientist frowned for a moment, crunching the numbers in his head as he listed the variables. "Uh... Based on the thickness of the door and the material.. and the tools we'll use.. fifteen minutes?"

It was at that precise moment that the entire base shook, bringing them back to the video feed. Ward was now pressed against the opposite wall, he'd had her pinned to, Daisy with her hand on his chest, holding him there. Before anyone had a chance to speak, another building crippling tremble passed through the base.

"Someone has got to tell her her warning shots shake the entire base." Hunter groaned.

"That second shot wasn't Daisy." Bobbi explained, pulling up a video cam from outside. "Looks like someone wants their monster back."

"Great, just what we needed... More hydra.."

Coulson groaned, tapping his fingers on the table. "Alright Joey, Lincoln, Mack, try to keep hydra at bay. May, I want you to take as many agents as you can and circle around to hit them from behind. I'm sick of dealing with these guys. Bobbi, Simmons, I want you to stay here, if Skye is successful I need you to finish that chemical compound you've being concocting. No way we're letting Hydra get their hands back on him. Fitz, you're with me."

Multiple 'yes sirs' echoed after him as the director left the room, followed by the rocket engineer, heading for Vault D. With any luck the quake inhuman or hydra had disabled the force field and he'd be able to get in and talk some sense into the agent. Or save her before Ward got his hands on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You could be my queen, rule along side me for an eternity."

 _'You and I together. Think of how powerful we could be.'_

"And watch you destroy everything I care about, I don't think so." She growled, ignoring the way he was looking at her, that small glint of hope, matching only one other time.

 _'They're real, Skye. They always have been.'_

It made her want to hold him, and tell him she still loved him, that she had only rejected him on the bus because she was hurt. Because she didn't want to accept that he had been lying to all of them, hiding things from her. That she'd only shot him to make up for everything he'd done to the team. Not because she wanted him dead.

Yet at the same time it made her want to run away. Hide in her room and abandon her plans to release him from the inhuman's hold. It made her body quake with more fear than she would ever admit to. Love should never have to be this complicated.

"If they promised their loyalty to me, they wouldn't have to die. You could have us both." It reached out with his body to hold her face the way Ward had then, hoping to show her his side. Daisy was not so easily fooled, she knew it was all an act for her to set it free, greed flamed brightly beneath that hope. She would not let the inhuman's plans become a reality.

"I don't want you."

 _'You've killed I don't know how many people.'_

She wincing as her powers tried to lash out at him, again. Put space between them, anything to relax her nerves. "We're going to kill you, then you'll never be able to hurt anyone again."

A spark of anger glowed in his eyes as he finally dropped the alien's facade, stepping closer to her. "Foolish child, do not think you may kill me so easily." His hands rose before she could even register the movement, catching her off guard as they took hold of her throat.

 _'You gonna kill me now?'_

 _'No, I would never hurt you.'_

"Wh-" Her own hands immediately went to his in an attempt to stop him, already finding it hard to breath as he forced her onto the ground. Knocking her breath away with the force of his movements.

"You may have caught my interest with how destructive your powers can be, but that does not mean I will not hesitate to kill you." He hissed, his hands growing tighter on her neck.

She clenched her teeth as she drew one hand up his arm, till it rested on his cheek. To anyone watching it may have appeared she was caressing it, but the sudden force being sent through him told the dark inhuman she wouldn't succumb to his will so easily. Not again.

"G-... et out of... his he-.. d.." She choked, forcing her gift into his skull. She didn't know what this would do to Ward's brain, she was only hoping to remove the parasite. Hearing the difference in the two's vibrations, she should be able to keep her focus on the inhuman's and protect Ward's brain.

His sudden tensing told her it was at least making him uncomfortable. Especially when it was followed by screeches that were not those of Ward's mouth. She felt tears sting at her eyes, her lungs screaming for fresh air as she raised her other hand to Ward's face.

She could feel it, the creature, trying to escape, yet remain in the man. She wouldn't allow it, sending vibrations through the skull. She didn't mind the risks so much now, he would be free, what more could she ask.

Daisy found herself smiling a little as her vision began to blur and spot at the edges. Boy were Mack and Coulson going to be pissed at her. She'd promised not to risk her own life. She knew Lincoln was going to be just as upset too, maybe even more so. He was going to want to kill Ward as much as everyone else now.

What would they do with him after? Imprison? Sentence him to death? With her gone there would be nothing stopping Coulson or anyone else from unloading their gun in his head. He was a traitor, he was an enemy, he deserved everything they would do to him. God why did she have to love him so much?

His grip slacked for a moment, allowing her to realize what was happening around her. The angry screeches and hissing was no longer heard, and she could see a small worm like thing now locked inside the glass case that once held the Monolith.

 _'I didn't know you could do that.'_

 _'That makes two of us.'_

She had gotten it out, somehow. She wasn't exactly sure how, just that her gift had separated the two. She felt her body relax as she came to this conclusion, looking up to meet surprised amber eyes. Ward's hands clenched, reminding her, he hadn't released her throat.

Her hands, that had relaxed on his cheek bones, fell. Tumbling to her side as she stared up at him through hazy eyes.

"It's okay.. You're free. He can't control you anymore..." Her voice barely reached a whisper, her vision fading in and out, with only his handsomely scruffy face to focus on.

 _'Please, Ward.'_

"Skye..?" His eyes were wide, and he seemed to be contemplating whether it was really her. She would have corrected him, like she had many times with Coulson, but couldn't find the air to speak anymore.

 _'Please don't die.'_

 _'Ward!'_

She could die like this, she'd often thought he would one day come to repay her for shooting him. Though she didn't expect herself to be so calm. She'd imagined more struggling. More fire, some bloody noses perhaps, not willing to believe it was her time just yet.

 _'He wasn't gonna stop, Skye. Not until you-.. I wasn't gonna let that happen.'_

Funny he said that, yet here he was. Watching the light fade out her eyes.

 _'You killed a man in cold blood.'_

 _'It was to protect our team from a monster.'_

 _'It was to protect her!'_

 _'She thinks I'm a monster.'_

 _'He knew once Koenig outed him as Hydra he'd lose you.'_

 _'Skye, don't run. You don't understand. I'm not trying to hurt you!'_

 _'You were right about one thing, I wouldn't like the real you. '_

 _'Someday.. Someday you'll understand.'_

 _'And the sad part is, that's when I finally understood him for the first time. The reason Ward kills isn't because he feels nothing, it's because he feels too much.'_

She let her eyes slip shut, a silent tear falling as she willed him to decide whether it was her destiny to die now, by his hand, or live. There was a pounding in the distance, and she could just hear what sounded like her name.

Coulson must be pissed...

"Skye!"

That's okay..

"Daisy!"

Ward's safe.

He'll understand.

It's over...

"DAISY!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **I regret nothing.**

 **This was originally meant to be two separate chapters. The second half, starting after she entered Vault D was actually written back in December as a random idea for how the whole removal of Hive/It could. Though obviously I've tweaked it a bit to match with where the story has gone. But I hope you liked it!**

 **Look forward to the next chapter! We're going to see the real Grant Ward uninfluenced! Woo! Can't wait, I hope you can't either! And holy cow this chapter turned out long! I wish I could write them all this long...**

 **Also, remember #BrettDaltonMustStay, we can't let him leave. It would just be too weird to have the show without him. Tell me your thoughts and theories, how do you think they should keep Brett Dalton?**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, but will hopefully be back soon!**

 **Maybe I'll write while I'm waiting?**

 **But till then,**

 **Tootles!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So... OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! I saw Civil War! That was my prize for getting a good doctor's report, but anyway. I will not say anything, except that it's awesome and all of you readers should go see it!**

 **That aside, I apologize for that horrible cliffhanger. I hope this can make up for it. And all you Lincoln sympathizers, I know, I wish there was someone I could pair him with, But I don't really want to make another OC at this point.**

 **Another reminder to share #BrettDaltonMustStay! We can't let him leave!**

 **Hopefully you don't hate me for this?**

Chapter 21

 _'Three and a half weeks. I sat in this chair everyday for three and a half weeks and you never said a word.'_

This sure brought back memories. Coulson was sitting in the chair, looking through the transparent energy field to where Ward was leaning his back against the far wall. He wasn't so antisocial now, he was happy to be in control of his body again. Glad to voice his own thoughts and not some parasite's.

Who had been moved to a controlled quarantine zone. Where Bobbi and Fitz-Simmons had later eradicated it after mixing up a few compounds Coulson couldn't pronounce.

The hydra mole had himself positioned against the wall opposite the director, his arms crossed over his chest. As cocky as ever. He didn't even seem to mind that he was back in his old cell. Made Coulson wonder what he had been feeling while something else controlled his body. Had he seen what the inhuman had done?

"I remember a time when you would do everything in your power to protect her. You killed to keep her on your side, to make her understand. You wanted to be the hero, her hero."

 _'You can't reconcile all the ugly horrible things you do with the hero you so desperately want to become.'_

"A lots changed since then. You're forgetting she shot me, four times."

 _'Whatever I may have thought there was between me and Skye, she made it pretty clear the feeling wasn't mutual. I'm not insane.'_

The slight crease in his brow was the only hint that Ward was still a little bitter about that. The director really wanted to turn off the energy field and put the ex-specialist down for a permanent dirt nap.

"You're lucky she didn't aim for the head. Think of it as a small price to pay for all the lives you've destroyed. Mercy if you will, anyone else would have taken you out."

Ward pushed off the wall, a mock laugh escaping his lips as he came closer to the invisible wall. "Is that supposed to be your way of telling me she still cared enough not to kill me?" His voice was coated with sarcasm as he prowled like a tiger along the barrier of his cage.

 _'We both know the girl wasn't gonna let you die. You said yourself Skye's a soft touch, just like you'_

Coulson shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, keeping his calm exterior. "That's for you to decide, what I know is it's that weak heartbeat upstairs that is keeping me from coming in there and shoot you myself."

"I am grateful, for what she did."

"That's hard to believe, you nearly killed her."

Ward smirks a little at the anger that seeping into the older man's tone. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd reached his limits.

"I saw an opening and I took it. Just like you on that alien planet."

Coulson rose from his chair, his hand itching to crush the murderer's skull. As he'd said, the only thing stopping him from doing so was his love for the inhuman fighting upstairs "She risked everything to save you, you selfish son of a bitch."

He paused in his steps, looking down at the ground so his old team leader couldn't see the look in his eyes. "I am flattered, really. It was a-.. shock to see she was the one who saved me."

"She was the only one who would've, the rest of us wanted to get rid of that thing and you together."

"If it had been two years ago, I might have responded better." He said, with his arms crossed over his chest again.

Coulson scowled at his tone, wanting very much to do what Fitz had done when he discovered Ward was in Vault D the first time. It would be so easy to just end it now. Yet he couldn't bring himself to touch the tablet in the stand beside his chair.

"Careful Ward, I can always tell her we had to kill you. She'd understand."

"Yeah, but do you really want to disappoint her? She risked everything to save me." That overconfident smirk had Coulson's vision turning a little red, but he had to remind himself. He had tried to kill Ward once, it hadn't turned out well. It was better just to leave him locked in this cell. Safer for everyone, too.

"Don't get cocky. She knows who and what you are, she gets that you're never going to be free again. She understands that you'll most likely be transferred to a high security prison and never seen again."

"Then why? Why did she save me, if I'm just going to be locked away somewhere. What's the point? Why not just let me die?"

 _'Please don't die.'_

"Because, for some God forsaken reason, she believes there's still some good in you."

 _'It's different. You're... good.'_

 _'So are you.'_

 _'Not always.'_

The look of shock is quickly hidden under a mask of indifference as Ward turns away for a moment. But it was too late, Coulson had seen the brief emotion. He knew it was coming, though he hadn't expected it to shock the double agent into silence. He could barely hide his smirk as he got up to leave.

Just as he was reaching the exit to Vault D, the hydra spy decided to say one more thing. Probably assuming it would be some time before the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director had time to come talk to him again. His question almost made the man turn.

"Will I ever see her again?"

Instead, Coulson kept his back turned, not wanting him to see the shock that adorned his own features. He had not been expecting that kind of question, at least not yet. Maybe after he'd had a few more visits. "That depends, on whether she wants to see you."

 _'You will never see Skye again.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

The director couldn't help but smile as he entered the containment room, her's was contagious, even if she wasn't aware of it. She must be having sweet dreams, he decided, as he drew nearer to the sleeping field agent. That was good, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle her having nightmares, the last one she'd had had shook the the base to its core.

Daisy's head was propped up on pillows, her neck brace holding her neck straight. Simmons must have brushed her hair, and if he wasn't mistaken, changed her clothes. The light blue hospital gown she was now in did nothing to hide the pale skin, and he hated how it reminded him of when she'd been shot.

 _'You're saying there nothing you can do?'_

In the bed, with a possible concussion, who knows how much damage. Coulson was afraid to look at Lincoln and Simmons' report. She had been without oxygen long enough to lose consciousness and Ward had still been choking her when Fitz had finally gotten the door down. Coulson had shot him the moment his icer had safety off. Lucky he hadn't had a real gun with real bullets, otherwise Daisy would have surely murdered him upon waking up.

 _'I'm saying you need to call her family'_

He let his hand grasp hers as he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. This was a new form of torture, watching her chest rise and fall shakily and being unable to repay the one who had put her there. Unable to do anything while she lay there trying to recover, with the help of multiple machines.

 _'We're her family'_

Coulson would never admit it out loud, not even to May, but he was slightly glad Ward had lived. Though he hadn't shown it toward the man, it had at least given him hope that Daisy may one day be able to move forward. With Ward or someone else, it felt like there was a conversation the two were going to need to have, that would decide whether she choose to hold onto him more tightly or finally let go.

Everyone else was hoping for the latter choice, Coulson was too, but there was no way he would tell Daisy that. It was the teams view of him that had made her try to let go when she hadn't wanted to the first time. That's why it had come to no surprise for him, when she finally caved that night he died.

She may not be able to ever forgive him for all the lives he's taken and all the pain he's brought to the team. But she could accept him as he was, not perfect, but still what she wanted.

Or had thought she wanted. His gaze drifted to the finger print bruises on the girl's throat. Maybe she'd be more willing to move on after this? Because honestly, the director wasn't sure how many times he could handle seeing her like this. The first time had been enough, and the times following had only been worse.

 _'Then I'm very sorry.'_

He looked over to where a monitor was positioned across from the bed. Simmons had a live video from Vault D pulled up, saying it might relax the S.H.I.E.L.D agent to know he was alive and well, when she woke. He wasn't so sure, that monster was the reason she was in this bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ward looked up from where he was, hearing the vault door open. He kept his confusion well hidden as he watched the man make his way down the steps. He was sure he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. Which was strange, since he was usually very good with faces.

"You a new recruit I don't know about?"

The blonde didn't speak, but by the look he was getting, they must know all about him. The hydra agent glanced to the cameras in his cell. They were turned off, making him wonder just who had come to visit him. He hadn't expected anyone except the Director and parts of the original team to visit.

"Does Coulson know you're here?"

"No. It's just us."

 _'Just you and me.'_

He looked at him more carefully now, looking for anything in his body language. His arms were tensed, prepared for attack, his hands shaking ever so slightly. It clicked now, this man must be that one friend Skye had gone to save at that Hydra base in the Arctic. He couldn't remember a name, but he did remember catching a glimpse of him before all hell had broken loose.

Ward got up from his cot, coming closer to the invisible wall between them. He could see it now, the deep jealousy and anger toward him. The jealousy had him stumped, but the anger was easy to place. No doubt for trying to kill Skye, this guy was in love with her.

 _'It's love'_

He tried not to look amused as he watched him. So this was her new man? He wouldn't admit the small pang of envy that formed in his gut, not to anyone. She'd been able to find a happy ending, while he was forced to suffer alone. She'd lowered her expectations since him though.

 _'I am hard to replace.'_

"Are you just going to stand there till someone comes to get you, or did you come down here for a reason?" He couldn't hide his smirk when the hatred sparked in his eyes.

"Why?"

 _'Why'd you do it?'_

He was expecting something more direct, not so vague, but it was as good a question as any. At least he wasn't doing what Coulson had done, trying to guilt trip him. Then he really wouldn't have liked this guy. Ward looked away from him, looking back at where he'd pinned the quake inhuman to the ground.

"You don't know what it's like to have something come in and shut you out. To continue living, but not truly living. I was alone in a dark place with only memories to see, and not the good ones. No it made sure I only had my worst days to relive." Ward's voice was barely above a whisper towards the end, it almost sounded like he was asking for pity. Especially when he spoke next. Pointing at his chest, and his voice sounding almost strangled. "It laughed at my suffering."

"So you had no idea Daisy was being tormented by It with your body?" He received no sympathy from the inhuman. He didn't care about the man's trauma, of course he was more concerned with those Daisy had had to deal with during all of this.

"Daisy? Who is-"

 _'Her name is Daisy.'_

"Oh yeah," He smirked a little. "You must have missed that. Skye goes by Daisy Johnson now."

"Why change-" Realization appeared to dawn on the Hydra agent, and if he wasn't imagining it, he felt his lips curve up ever so slightly. "..Her birth name..."

It wasn't a question, he knew that. That's why he waited for the mole to answer his question. It made him wish he had been able to see what that creature did, instead of being stuck inside his head. Maybe he would have been able to do something.

"No, I didn't know anything until I saw Sk-Daisy, with my hands around her neck...What did it make me do to her?" The look of concern lingered longer than Ward probably wanted it to. His body language and tone of voice betrayed the indifference he had been trying to keep towards Daisy since Coulson had first spoken with him.

 _'Says maybe there's still good left in you.'_

"Don't know, she won't really talk to anyone about it. Not that she's talking right now." There it was, that sharp glare he had been giving him since he came down the steps.

If he didn't think it might reflect badly for him, the spy may have been tempted to smirk and make a snide comment. Like he had with Coulson. Though this man probably had no problem killing him, even if Skye- Daisy had risked her life to keep him alive.

"Though I'm sure Agent Morse will find out one day, or Caleb." The blonde continued, shrugging his shoulders.

Ward took a step forward, his emotions twisting without his consent. "Who is that?"

The male inhuman failed to hide his smirk from the specialist. Silently telling him he knew something the mole didn't. It amused him to see him aggravated by this seemingly common knowledge that he had no intel on.

Caleb was obviously someone who had showed up after he had 'died' on the alien planet. Whether he was inhuman or not, was debatable. Grant wondered if even the Hydra god, Hive, as they'd called him, even knew who this person was?

"He's one of the inhumans we've been able to find. Daisy has been helping him transition." The inhuman said as the murderer turned away from him, going back to his spot on the wall opposite the exit.

Ward didn't respond for a while, his thoughts running a mile a minute. How many inhumans had they found? How many new agents had they recruited? How much had changed while he was gone? His brow furrowed as he looked back at the blonde male watching him with guarded eyes.

"While we're on the subject who people are, who are you?"

That brought a crooked grin to his face, and he looked like he was about to extend his hand, before remembering the force field and dropping it back to his side. Daisy really could pick them, couldn't she?

"I'm Lincoln, a-.. friend... of Daisy's." He hesitated to say 'friend', his expression softening slightly. That caught the human's interest.

"Just a friend?" His tone was slightly teasing as he chose to step closer to the barrier between them. Lincoln held his heart on his sleeves, and Daisy wasn't that blind. Was she choosing to ignore this guy's emotions? Like she had him?

The inhuman frowned at his inquiry, his hand going to rub the back of his neck. Like he wanted to say something, but knew it was better not to. Ward was beginning to hate this, he'd never liked secrets kept from him. Though keeping secrets of his own had obviously never bothered him.

"Yeah, 'just a friend', and you're the crazy murderer ex-boyfriend."

That had him smirking, is that how she referred to him? Nice to know he left an impression, then again no one else had probably done what he had done.

"I can't imagine Sk-.." He scowled at his error, realizing it may be harder than he'd thought to switch her names out. He restarted, correcting himself. "I can't imagine Daisy being blind to your obvious affection."

He didn't really care about that, in truth he was digging. If she was not with this man, there must be someone else in the picture, preventing Lincoln from getting what he wanted. He knew how that had felt.

 _'-Skye and that's all you ever wanted, isn't it?'_

If it were possible, the inhuman's loathing for him grew ten fold, in just that moment alone. Ward found it rather entertaining. This blonde was doing remarkably well for someone that looked like he had a large temper. Made him wonder just how far he could push him.

He turned his back slightly, walking along the edge of his confines. Keeping an eye on him from the corner of his vision, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Or is it that something, or quite possibly someone, is stopping you?"

"I'm not hear to talk about my love life."

"No of course not, but I've already answered your question. So why are you still here?" Ward would give him props for keeping his anger so well contained. "If not to talk about your presumed 'love life', but for it to really be called that, there would need to be love wouldn't there?"

"You've answered one of my questions, you still haven't told me why." He didn't let the Hydra man's second statement deter him from focusing back on why he was here. Though he had seen the barely noticeable wince from his jabbing.

"Then be specific. Why what? I can't read your mind, no matter what you may think. What 'why?' are you asking me? At this point there are quite a few you could mean."

Lincoln seemed to take a breath as he forced his hands to unclench at his sides. Relaxing his stance some in the process. "Why did you continue to choke her? I saw the feed. For a moment there, you let go of her. Why try to kill her, was it to repay her for shooting you? Like everyone keeps saying it was?!"

Ah, that's what it was. He wasn't just mad at him because he'd tried to kill the woman he held dear. No, the inhuman was furious because that same woman had chosen a monster of him.

 _'She thinks I'm a monster.'_

He was what was stopping this man from being with Daisy. Coulson's words were suddenly very clear in his head. There was something off about everything they had been saying. He had been too narrow minded to really think much on them then. He'd waved it off as nothing. Yet what he'd thought of as nothing was really the crack in their play.

 _'She made it pretty clear the feeling wasn't mutual. I'm not insane.'_

"You're not going to like what I tell you. That's what this is really about right?" He smirked a little, the boy was smart, he'd almost distracted him. "You don't care about anything I have to say unless it suits your plans. You're hoping I'll just roll over and submit."

Ward turned his gaze to the camera screen in the corner, noticing the little red light was on again. His own anger seemed to boil under the surface. "Daisy's just an old weakness you're hoping to extort! She'd never forgive me. Not after everything I've done. This was all a set up to try and convince me that if I play along I may get what I used to want!"

 _'You woke up a weakness inside me.'_

 _'He came back for Skye.'_

"You think that will work on me? All that about her thinking there was still good in me! That's just another one of your lies! She hates me."

 _'Says maybe there's still good left in you.'_

"It's all lies! You were just using Skye, too. Praying she'd reveal a better part of me, that you could manipulate." The specialist turned rather harshly, slamming his fist into the ray shield. The inhuman's burning rage was nothing compared to the darkness clouding his gaze. "Well, you're wrong. I am not a good man."

The last two words fell on deaf ears as the wall turned solid white, and he was sure they muted him. He wouldn't let that stop him though. They would have to come down soon enough. He looked forward to it. It was surprising the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director would dare to use her as bait, but desperate times, desperate measures.

What did he have that they wanted?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So... I've been sitting on this chapter for about four days(most of it was written before like that scene with Daisy and Hive). But I didn't want to upload until after I'd watched the season finale. Kinda wished I'd posted it before, cause right now it feels really cruel and painful to look at this chapter. I won't give out any spoilers, but I quite literally cried through the last ten or so minutes of it and continued crying for another hour afterwords. I also started tearing up when it looked like someone might die, and screamed once or twice throughout the two hour event.**

 **Though I'm heartbroken with how a lot of it played out, the last two and a half minutes, the time jump actually were okay with me, and made a lot of sense. What are your guys thoughts on the finale? I for one can't wait to see what happens come September, even if we've lost amazing actors, I'd just like to see where our characters end up.**

 **But enough of my rambling, I'll let you people continue with your lives.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'll try to make it soon.**

 **Also, I have written a new chapter of Supposed to Stay in Vegas, which will hopefully be posted within the next day or so. That's the other.. SkyeWard fic I started, and a lot of you seemed to really like it. So instead of making you wait forever, I thought it would be better to upload at least from time to time.**

 **Alright, for real this time, done rambling.**

 **Upload when I can.**

 **#BrettDaltonMustStay**

 **Till then.**

 **Tootles...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Coulson dragged a hand over his face, wishing that hadn't just happened. Ward was still talking to the camera, possibly yelling. It was hard to tell when he was on mute. Though if his lip reading skills were any good, the spy had said his name along with Daisy's more than once, and the anger was clear on his face.

"Could have been worse." The director's gaze shot across the room, to where a very quiet May was standing. She was watching the man on screen yell god only knows what at them. Her stance was relaxed, but he was pretty sure there was a good amount of rage dancing under the surface.

"I'm not so sure I believe that." He buried his face back in his hands, wishing this was a dream, or that he had paid more attention to Lincoln's location. He should have known the inhuman would want to talk to the hydra agent, there was no reason he wouldn't want to. "It's a disaster."

"Because Ward thinks we're playing him for a fool?" He felt her hands fall on his shoulders. Applying pressure to help relieve some of the stress and relax him. Try to take some of the world's weight off him, if only for just a little while.

"He thinks Daisy still hates him."

 _'And she hates me. A lot.'_

"His anger reveals his true feelings." The specialist pointed out, her gaze darting to the screen that showed Ward finally giving up on yelling at the camera. "If he did not still carry a flame, the thought of using Daisy against him would not have been so bitter."

Coulson looked up at her then, eye brows raised. As usual, she was right. How he had not noticed without her shedding light on it was a mystery. Since now that he thought about it, it was painfully obvious to the man. Reminded him of Providence, when they had been trying to figure out why Ward had come back.

 _'What do you have that he wants?'_

 _'-Skye'_

It all seemed so much more simple then, at least for a while there. When the world was only just starting to see what had been hiding in the shadows. Beginning to understand that the world they lived in was a lot more messed up than the government had wanted them to think. Before powered people started popping up all over the map, before Sokovia fell out of the sky.

Now, it was like the next arms race, except the weapons were inhumans. All the countries wanted to round up as many as they could, forgetting these people had once been normal humans like them. Having no regards for the life they had had or the life they wanted to have.

"I don't suppose you have an idea on how to convince him we haven't been lying?"

The fast that she smirked, the moment he asked, should have been enough to tell him he didn't want to know. Especially when it had to do with Grant Ward. As though reading his mind, she squeezed his shoulders again, attempting to reassure him.

"You're not going to like it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

And oh boy did he not like it. He hated this almost as much as Daisy risking her life to save the bastard. Coulson hadn't exactly been fond of Simmons' idea of streaming a live video of Ward for Daisy to watch when she woke up. Now he was being informed a similar video feed of the comatose agent was finished being set up in Vault D.

Sure, he understood May's plan, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to demand she come up with something else. She was standing there beside him, smirk still stuck on her face, as they waited for the anesthetic to wear off. They'd sedated him before the tech lab got to work, ensuring there would be no problems with installation. At least none including him.

Coulson wanted to argue again what a stupid idea this was, but May cut him off with what Daisy liked to refer to as her Legendary-Ice-Queen-Stare.

"He won't listen to us. So maybe he'll listen to her."

"Except she needs to be able to talk for him to listen." He retorted rather harshly, reminding everyone in the room that it was the man in the cell that had done this to Daisy. Not that they would soon forget something like that.

May's gaze hardened impossibly so, yet somehow the tone she used came out incredibly gentle, if that were possible. "Simmons says Daisy should be waking up within the next day or so."

The next day or so, in Coulson's opinion couldn't come soon enough. He missed the crazy quake inhuman that was usually up to no good with her trusty inhuman side-kicks. The base was too quiet without her, even with a fourteen year old with claws and Fitz-Simmons pranking each other.

 _'I can't be a part of your bad girl shenanigans'_

Thinking of Caleb, the director pulled up Daisy's feed beside Ward's. The telepathic inhuman was sitting on the bed, beside the female, reading a book out loud from the look of it.

"Does he know Ward now has visual of the containment room?"

The cavalry furrowed her brow beside him, shaking her head. Made sense, the teen had hardly left the quake inhuman's side, after he'd been given permission to visit. Something about not wanting her to feel lonely, at least that was what he'd told Lincoln.

"He knows. Fitz told him before they turned on the feed."

The two superior agents turned toward the voice, their expressions showing their displeasure. The reason for their trouble was standing in the door way rather awkwardly. No doubt expecting some kind of punishment for entering Vault D and turning Ward against the idea of Daisy having feelings for him.

Seeing he had their full attention, he straightened. "Ready to receive punishment for going against orders, sir. But I didn't mean for him to think we were playing him."

May crossed her arms beside him, her thoughts very clear to those that knew her. Coulson on the other hand, could only sigh in discontent. He really didn't want to deal with any of this right now, he just wanted to go sit with Daisy and maybe find out what Caleb was reading to her.

"Agent Mackenzie, escort Lincoln to inhuman containment room 2. I've had enough of his rule breaking for one life time."

The static inhuman did nothing to fight the order, allowing the engineer to guide him away. Coulson heard May scoff next him. Of course, if it wasn't one thing, it was another. He looked over at the specialist, arching a brow in question.

"You have something to add?"

She waited till the lower ranking agents had left the two of them alone, before she cast the man a small smirk. "No, but having agents break orders isn't exactly new for you."

The teasing tone had the director scowling off into space. "Doesn't mean I should let them off without some kind of punishment."

She almost looked like she might be pitying him, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it had been Daisy, you would have let her go with just a warning." With that said, the specialist slipped out of the room, no doubt going to check on the sleeping inhuman before Ward woke up.

He hated it when she was right. Though if she had stayed longer, he would have pointed out that the spark inhuman had risked the quake's life and now risked the possibility of her ever getting the one she'd fought so hard to get back.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Sorry for the shortness and sorry for the wait. Had a lot running on my mind this past week. Including where I'm taking this fanfiction. I will not disclose any details, as I do not wish to accidentally spoil it, but I have written a basic outline of what happens from here, and even planned out the final chapter. How many chapters are left? I have no idea, it depends on how I put things together or stretch them into their own chapters.**

 **All I know for sure is, this story is drawing nearer to an end. I give it maybe ten? Chapters tops?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Hopefully I'll be back soon with either this or my other Skyeward fic.**

 **Until then?**

 **Tootles!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He hated waking up after being sedated. It always left him feeling a little groggy, light headed even. He hated that most. He was used to being alert at all times, waking up at the smallest noise. Sedation destroyed that training, making him weary of what changes he would meet upon waking. For all he knew they had transferred him to some secure prison off base and away from them.

Ward forced his eyelids open, only wincing slightly at the unusual light. They hadn't moved him. Had they put in more lights? He'd spent enough time in this cell to know it was too bright for it's usual lighting, especially when the force field was solid wall. What had they changed?

The flicker of something in the background, followed by the flipping of paper, had him looking at the wall opposite his bed. There's a screen. A screen with 'her' on it. He feels his blood run cold as he took in the information. They had put a video feed of her medical? Room in his cell. Were they thinking this would change his mind?

He would have laughed, except it was then he noticed to figure sitting on the bed beside her. Who was that? Or more correctly, what was that? The scaled creature held a blank cover book in his hands. That was what he had heard, it turning the page of its book. It must have been reading to her, though Skye was obviously still comatose.

Ward could just hear the quiet voice, not quite able to make out the words escaping it, but catching the murmur. Who was this thing? What was this thing? Though he hadn't made a noise, sitting up in his bed, it looked up at him with bright amber eyes.

He didn't know if Daisy's room had audio, like his seemed to, though it clearly must have a video feed of his cell. Watching the strange being as it closed the book, placing it beside the unconscious inhuman.. Wait. Inhuman. He was sure his eyes went wide, taking in the scales and claws with weary curiosity. He knew the mist changed them, but this drastically?

It seemed to look directly at him, lips tugging up to reveal a smirk that would send any normal man screaming in fear. With teeth like that, and those talons, it was hard to imagine it had once been a normal human.

 _'She thinks I'm a monster.'_

But she has a real monster with her right now. Seriously, the damage that thing could do. It was a wonder why S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have it locked up in some cage like him.

"Because underneath the skin, I'm not a monster. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Louder now, his voice revealed his youth. He was a kid, probably not even in high school yet. Ward would hate to have to go to school looking like that. Kids were cruel enough without him looking like that.

"It speaks."

"So do you."

His brow furrowed as he looked the teenager over. It was strange to think he had probably looked like a normal kid before. The inhuman looked at him with equally curious eyes, making him wonder what the team had told him.

 _'I am not a good man'_

Daisy had probably filled his head with stories of a traitor, the monster that tried to kill Coulson and Fitz on Maveth. The one that almost destroyed the team, and the most recently, put the quake inhuman into a coma. He was the monster that filled their nightmares.

"Yeah, they've told me a little about you, but I make it a point not to judge someone until I get to know them myself." Maybe he was younger than he thought. Cause anyone else who had heard about him would not be so willing to get to know him themselves. "And, like I told Daisy, you can't be all that bad."

A scoff escaped his cool facade, and Ward couldn't stop himself from letting out a small chuckle. This kid was something else, and it wasn't just the lizard skin. Daisy clearly hadn't told him enough, if he thought there was even a little good in him.

"Actually I can be that bad-.. What's your name?"

 _'What's your name?'_

The look he received made the hydra man wonder what he was missing. It seemed like everyone in this place knew something he didn't and it was really beginning to get on his nerves. If they weren't going to tell him, don't drop hints of what it could be.

"Caleb."

The inhuman she was transitioning. The one Lincoln had said might find out what Hive had done with Daisy in his body. How did he expect a kid to find out? She wasn't the type to share her pain easily, at least not the Skye he knew. There was no way she'd tell such things to a child. What made the older male inhuman think she would turn to this creature? He didn't exactly scream comforting.

"Maybe not, but I'm a lot friendlier than you."

Ward stared at the teen for a long moment, he knew he hadn't said that last thought out loud. He hadn't said a word, he'd been waiting for him to further introduce himself and let his mind run through what he knew. Why did it seem like he was responding directly to his thoughts?

"Because I am." Caleb laughed at the look he must have made at such a statement.

"So what, the lizard hide is just a side effect, your real power is mind reading?"

"More or less." The inhuman didn't seem to mind his tone, or being compared to an animal. Not like Ward expected he would. He thought he'd be more self conscious about his appearance. Most teens were already, without being turned into that. "Daisy says I shouldn't be embarrassed, that I'm perfect just the way I am."

That was going to get extremely annoying really fast. "You do realize you look like something that just walked out of Jurassic park, right?"

"And you have no right to judge. As far as I know, you're the real monster, I just have the looks."

"What happened to getting to know me first? Before you judge."

"It doesn't take long to know you, Ward." His gaze turned solemn, and he turned back to the inhuman tucked under the covers. "I just hope she's right about you."

The specialist glanced at Daisy, before the words processed in his head. "Don't tell me you're in on this too! What did Coulson rope you into this?"

Caleb jumped at the sudden venom in his voice, turning to look at him in confusion. "What?"

"Is that what this is? Setting up this feed so I can see her, and make me think if I'm compliant I'll have her." He turned to the security camera, glaring at it. "That's low! Even for you Coulson!"

The teen showed no signs of understanding what he was saying, even taking a step closer to the camera. "What are you talking about? They set up the video feed so Daisy could see that you're okay, that you weren't killed for hurting her."

 _'Are you hurt?'_

The truth in his strange golden gaze had the man falling silent in confusion. He wanted to disagree, claim he was still lying, but there was no way the kid could lie that well. It took years of experience to lie that well, years this being wasn't even alive long enough to have.

"It's because of her that you're alive. She cares about you a lot, even though she knows what you are. She disobeyed Coulson so she could separate you from Hive! And how do you repay her?!" The sneer that broke across the inhuman's face surprised him. Though he had the looks, Ward hadn't expected him to look so menacing. He spit out the words as he continued, anger boiling in the depths of his gaze. "You tried to kill her."

 _'You gonna kill me now?'_

The human looked away from him for a moment, turning his back to the monitor and camera. Taking a moment to contain himself, before he spoke. "You don't know what is was like, I felt like I was dying every moment in that darkness." He started, not daring to see what expression the teen now wore. "I promised I'd go straight, to be good. If only for the suffering to end."

 _'It's different. You're... good.'_

He wasn't looking for pity, he wasn't even hoping for sympathy. He just had to let it out, and he'd chose this kid over Coulson any day. "When light finally did break through, I thought I saw an angel, pulling me from Hell. I couldn't believe one had thought I deserved saving, but then the light faded and the angel turned out to be Skye."

"Then why, why did you try to kill Daisy?" He scowled at the hidden correction in Caleb's inquiry, reminding him again Skye was now Daisy.

 _'Not always.'_

He wasn't sure why, he'd told Coulson it was in retaliation to what happened in San Juan, but he wasn't so sure. She'd suddenly been right there, under him, he hadn't known what was happening outside his head. Didn't know what she'd done, he'd only seen her lips moving, not hearing. For all he'd known in that moment she had been attacking him. He was just defending himself. Whatever she was saying, he wouldn't have wanted to hear it. She could have been cussing him out and saying how much she hated him and promising death.

"You were scared." His statement made the hydra spy jerk around to face him. He'd almost gotten lost in his memories.

"No.. I wasn't scared."

 _'you don't have to shut people out.'_

"Yes you were, you still are." The teen argued. "You're afraid Daisy hates you, you didn't want to find out if she did, so you tried to silence her. You don't want to admit you still like her because you can't stand the thought of rejection again, but what you don't realize is she's just as crazy about you as you are for her."

He stayed silent, hoping in some way he could block the telepath from invading his mind more than he already had during their conversation.

 _'You're wrong.'_

He repeated it over and over in his head, trying to make that the only thought the inhuman could pick out from the mass swarming his mind.

"Am I?"

 _'You can't choose to feel.'_

His challenge didn't spur the emotion he'd hoped it would. Ward remained where he was turning over his thoughts in his head. Attempting to clear his mind at the same time while keeping the inhuman out. Not an easy feet, especially when the kid kept commenting on those thoughts.

 _'Usually I can.'_

"If you can't be truthful with me, at least be open with her. She deserves to know her efforts weren't for nothing."

The human watched from the corner of his eye as the teen turned and left Daisy's containment. His shoulders relaxed a little, though the little monster could probably still hear his thoughts, it was nice to feel like he was mostly alone. He couldn't comment on his thoughts if he couldn't see him.

"I'm not afraid." He said quietly, leaning against the wall opposite the force field blocking his escape. He glanced at the sleeping girl on screen, there was a little more color in her cheeks than there had been the last time he saw her. Though she still looked dead tired. "And I don't love you."

 _'Yeah I do.'_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She felt completely drained, adrenaline no longer aiding her. Her body didn't want to move, everything ached with exhaustion. Her eyes hurt without her even trying to open them. Everything just wanted to shut down and put her back to sleep. The pain of her body was nothing compared to the feelings of her heart though. The unknown making her feel alone and empty inside.

What had happened to him? Was her hydra spy still alive? Was he still in Vault D? What had happened when she blacked out? Did Coulson do something to him? Please God, Thor, whoever was listening, please have him be alive.

She heard what sounded like a moan, realizing only seconds later the noise had come from her. Her muscles refused to obey her. Her eyelids too heavy to pull back. She felt hung over, or like she'd just come down from an intense sugar high. If only she could tell someone to put some sugar in her bloodstream, then maybe she'd feel better.

She couldn't hear anyone in the room though, and now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure her voice box was up for talking. How long had she been sleeping? How purple had the bruises, she knew littered her throat, become?

Once again, her thoughts went to the man responsible for those marks. How was he? She wanted to see him, no scratch that, she wanted to touch him. Have him hold her in his arms and assure her that everything was okay.

 _'Hey. We are gonna be okay.'_

Her hands twitched at the thought, the tendons screaming in protest. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to know that he was alive and well. See it with her own two eyes.

Protests rang all throughout her body as she tensed her back, trying to raise her head at the same time, while opening her eyes. A very stupid thing to do, in her opinion, and probably Simmons' if she saw. Light blinded her gaze, making her head drop back. Her vocal cords burned from the quiet yelp she made upon impact, silently demanding what she had been thinking.

She didn't think much on how bad an idea it had been though, when a voice called out her name. It sounded surprised and possibly a little weary, but she would know it anywhere. He was there, somewhere. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, goosebumps running over her skin, without her consent. This was Ward, not Hive, why was her body reacting this way.

Her lips parted to respond, only a small gasp managing to come out, as she once again attempted to lift her stubborn eyelids. She just had to see him, the real him. Then she would relax, when she could see his beautiful brown eyes, untouched by the inhuman's greed. Was it too much to ask to see him?

"Daisy."

She heard his voice again, stronger this time, but this time she wasn't even a little relieved by it. Her body shuddered at the tone. Ward did not know Daisy. He knew Skye. How did he know what to call her? Dread filled her now cold veins.

Had she failed? Had that alien parasite in the monolith chamber been an allusion to her oxygen deprived mind? She felt tears well up inside her at the very thought of such things. That was not her Ward then, it must be Hive, and if he was in the room, that must mean he'd once again taken her from S.H.I.E.L.D.

She wanted to scream, how could this have happened? He'd called her Skye, his hands had loosened! He'd called her Skye. Hive wouldn't have made that mistake again. There was nothing wrong here, everything was fine. He was here, with her, not dead or controlled. Coulson must have told him while she was out. She was freaking out over nothing.

Her lips wanted to tug up into a smile, but her body refused, still weary of the man's presence. Open your eyes, dammit. Open your eyes! He's waiting for you, Grant Ward is waiting for you! Not Hive, it's safe! Don't keep him waiting! She screamed at herself, breathing a sigh as her muscles released. If this torture was because of some drug Simmons had given her, she'd never forgive the biochemist.

"Daisy?" He didn't sound any closer, she wondered why? Why wouldn't he come hold her hand, let her know he was there? Then she noticed it, under the caution, there it was. Displeasure, disgust, he wasn't happy to be there, he wasn't happy to see her, not like she would be if she could open her eyes. Ouch.

She tried to say his name, but her voice cracked before she'd even reached the vowel. Her eyelids finally fluttered, showing the blinding white of what she knew to be the ceiling of an inhuman containment room. Her room must be collecting dust and cobwebs. The field agent struggled to turn her head, trying to find the specialist in the room.

 _'Where are you?'_

"So you are awake."

His voice brought her vision to the wall in front of her. She hissed at the pain that coursed through her neck, at the gesture, pushing it aside so she could focus on him. He wasn't in the room, a little part of her relaxed upon discovering he was just on the monitor, that's why he wasn't closer.

Her body grimaced as she tried to prop herself up. He was watching her carefully, and she wondered who had talked Coulson into putting up a video chat between their cells. Not that she was complaining, it was good to see him, the real him. She'd kiss the person that thought of it, it took a lot off her mind seeing him there.

 _'Aren't you a sight for sore eye.'_

She watched as he seemed to relax his shoulders a little, sitting down on the end of his bed. Had he

been laying down before she woke up? There were a million questions she wanted to ask him, and she hated not being able to voice even the most simple one.

 _'Hey, what's up?'_

They sat there in silence, watching each other watch the other. One having so many words yet being unable to speak them. The other having no words he wanted to voice. Her skin prickled at the way his eyes watched her, searching for something, she wasn't sure what. But his gaze didn't let up, not for a moment. He must have looked her over ten times before he settled on her eyes, locking their gaze.

She wanted to look away, her body screaming for her to, before she's put under his spell again. This isn't Hive though, she reasoned. This is Ward. He didn't do that, can't do that. It would be up to her to give him that power.

She'd been right, she hadn't gotten better at reading people, Hive had just been bad at hiding his emotions. Ward was like a brick wall, she couldn't even figure out what he was feeling, aside from what his voice had revealed. She hated being right.

Daisy pushed herself backward, propping her back against the wall. He was easier to see from this position, even if it made her a little dizzy. He hadn't moved, if anything he'd become a statue again, sitting there watching her. It was very distracting, how could anyone think with someone looking at them so intensely?

Though if he wasn't going to talk, maybe she could force out a few syllables? She almost nodded to herself, but didn't. She could at least try to talk to him, even if he may not want to talk to her. With that in mind, she tried to clear her throat.

"There's a water bottle on your nightstand."

Always the observant one, knowing exactly what she needed before she knew it. Just as he said, the water was waiting for her. She did her best to give him a thankful smile. She wanted to thank him, but the words got caught in her throat. Forcing her to choke on the cough that followed.

"Just drink it."

And she did, the cool liquid felt amazing, she hadn't realized her throat was so dry until he'd pointed it out. She barely suppressed her moan at how good that made her esophagus feel.

"..Thanks..."

He just gave a slight nod, and it was about that time she actually looked at herself. Well tried to, pale arms, her hair was probably a disaster, but at least she wasn't in one of those ridiculous hospital gowns. Nope, just one of her long sleeve shirts and some sweat pants.

 _'I must look terrible.'_

His lips quirked a little, as though he knew what she was thinking about. Then again, she probably wasn't that hard to read, especially when she was too tired to mask her emotions. She must be an open book to him.

 _'Hiding what I'm thinking and feeling, it doesn't come as easy for me as it does for you.'_

She pursed her lips, just sitting here and staring at each other was a little weird, and really really awkward. Didn't he feel how tense it was? She certainly did, so he must too.

"Are you okay?" She felt stupid the moment she'd asked. Of course he wasn't okay, he was being held prisoner in his enemy's base. Sure he was free of Hive's control, but now he was back in S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody, exactly where he didn't want to be.

"I should be asking you that."

That definitely wasn't the response she was expecting. Though she didn't mind it at all, it was better than silently being glared at, and he didn't look angry or annoyed anymore. That was a good thing, right? She hoped so.

"I'm.. Good. Water helps.." She raised the bottle, only realizing after how dumb that must sound. Gosh someone duck tape her mouth. That was even worse than asking if he was okay! Just keep your mouth shut and stop making a fool of yourself.

His lips quivered and, if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was resisting a smile. Maybe even a chuckle from the way his shoulders shook. Well at least she could amuse him, that was the only good thing about this failure of a conversation.

"Sorry.. This is not how I planned... I meant to-..." She grimaced, staring down at her hands. "This is a disaster..."

"Could be worse." She looked up to find Ward watching with amusement as she struggled to form a proper sentence. When had that happened?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **That's all for now! So did you like it? Did you hate it? Please favorite follow and/or review! I'd love to know flames or love, reviews feed my inspiration!**

 **Also am I the only one feeling Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D withdrawals? I seriously can not wait till season three comes to Netflix next week! If I can't have new episodes at least let me binge on those!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I don't own anything except Caleb!**

 **I should be back again soon, if not with this fic then my other one. But hopefully I'll be able to update this one again before next weekend? So till then..**

 **Tootles!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Wait, so you're telling me you don't remember anything after fighting Coulson on Maveth?"

The laughter was hard to miss, and if he smiled in response, it was hidden behind his water glass. Coulson and Lincoln had delivered their lunch meals a few minutes before, during which the male inhuman had detached Daisy from the machines around her bed. Ward wondered where the rest of the team was hiding. But their conversation only paused long enough for them to leave before she launched back into it.

"Not a thing."

She took a bite out of her sandwich, and it was then he noticed she was relieved by this new information. His brow furrowed, and he placed his food tray to the side. Lincoln said Hive had been tormenting Daisy, what had he made his body do?

"What happened while I was... gone?"

He didn't miss the way all the humor seemed to suddenly leave her, but he couldn't take it back. He had to know. What had it made him do? From her somber expression, he feared the worst. But it wouldn't do that to her. Hive had apparently taken quite a liking to her, he wouldn't do something like that. Would he?

"A lot happened. Hive snuck into base, kidnapped me from a training mission with Caleb a couple weeks later. Took me to a winter castle, until S.H.I.E.L.D showed up, then whisked me away to one of Malick's private tropical island getaways. About a week or so later, we were found and brought back to base. I figured out how to save you and voila, here we are."

She didn't look up to meet his gaze once, barely lifted her hands to wave toward the two of them at the end. He hated it. Skye didn't let anything phase her, she'd had everything roll off her back. To see her, like this, it felt wrong. He wanted to get up and comfort her, assure her that nothing like that would ever happen to her again, but was reminded they were not in the same room, when the image flickered. They probably weren't even on the same side of the base.

"A tropical island, huh..." He chose his next words carefully. Already worried of the response she was sure to give. But he needed to know. He'd seen the way her body froze when he spoke, before reminding herself that she'd saved him from Hive. She was terrified of the parasite. "What was that? A honeymoon to make up for taking you somewhere cold?"

He grimaced when she forced a laugh to escape her, that did nothing to prove his theory false, if anything it strengthened it.

"Something like that."

"Skye.."

She frowned, her hands clenching her tray more tightly, and he knew it wasn't because of his slip of the tongue. She was used to it. Apparently he wasn't the only one struggling with the change, Coulson was too.

"You've already figured it out, I don't see why I have to say it." She quipped, moving her own food tray to the side.

He broke her. It was painfully obvious, this wasn't the girl he used to know. She was stubborn, always looking for trouble, not shying away at the first sign of danger. She always took risks, especially if she thought it was for a good reason.

"Daisy..." He got up, approaching the screen. She remained silent though, going as far as to turn her back to him.

 _'Never turn your back on the enemy'_

"What happened to you?" He found himself once again cursing that they weren't in the same room. He could only do so much through a computer screen.

 _'I just feel so...'_

 _'helpless.'_

"He took over my mind! Okay!?" She snapped, when he was jut about to open his mouth to say more. "He made me lie to them. Hurt my friends. He made me fight May... Made me think I wanted what he made me do. Worse, he made me enjoy it."

To say Ward was shell shocked would have been one of the greatest understatements of the year, quite possibly the decade. But it was nothing compared to the face he made at her next words.

"He made me think we were perfect together, even after everything he'd done. That I didn't need to save you to be happy..."

He felt his heart beat accelerate at the thought of having been stuck in that dark memory lane forever. He never wanted to go back to that, it was a fate worse than death and he'd had more than his fill of it.

"How did you break his-.."

"May hit me really hard in the head. I woke up completely clear of his influence."

 _'When I came out of sedation, I was clear-headed.'_

She still wasn't looking at him, so he couldn't tell for the life of him what else was running through her head at the moment. But he knew there was something more, something she herself never wanted to talk about.

Ward sighed, turning back to his unfinished meal. He wasn't really hungry anymore, but he supposed he should eat it, if only to keep up his strength. Though what for? It's not like he was going to get out of here. And in a few days he would be alone again. Daisy would be moving back to her actual room and he would be left alone unless someone came to visit his cell.

Would S.H.I.E.L.D transfer him out again? Or was he going to be left in this hole for eternity? The most he could hope for was that she would visit him. She would wouldn't she? He looked back over to where Daisy had laid down on her side.

 _'I hope you'll come back.'_

Even if they weren't in the same room, he had really enjoyed the last few days she'd been awake. She was talking to him like he was her SO again, not some Hydra killer.

 _'Just like old times, huh?'_

He liked that. Had missed it. But there's no way it would last. Sooner or later they would have to come back to the real world. Where he was a murderer and she was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent/inhuman. Where they were sworn enemies.

"You don't have to be."

If his heart wasn't beating fast before, it definitely was now. How did he do that? He hadn't even heard the door open, yet there he sat in the chair, as though he'd been there all along. Ward wanted to demand he stop reading his thoughts, but knew better. This kid probably couldn't control his powers like Daisy. Caleb smirked a little at that, his gaze locking with his.

"Don't worry about anyone hearing this conversation. Lincoln and Joey -he's a friend of Daisy's. Inhuman- They've set up a prerecorded feed, thanks to Daisy. As far as anyone can tell, you're just sitting there brooding."

Again, knowing what he was thinking before he even had the chance to fully think it. Damn that was really going to get on his nerves.

"Then I assume you have something to tell me?" He would congratulate the kid for letting him actually ask the question, but right now he wanted to know what was going on.

The scaly inhuman stood up a little straighter in his chair, making it so they were about the same eye level. Ward vaguely wondered how it felt to be covered in reptile skin.

"In two days, Daisy is going to be moved back to her room. The day after that, Lincoln will come to bring you your dinner. You'll find an EMP hidden in your napkin. Use it precisely two minutes after he leaves. When you get to the door, knock once. Joey will get you out and Lincoln will take you to where Daisy will be waiting. There will be a quin jet, with it's tracker disabled and two bags of supplies waiting for you. I'll be around to open the hatch, so you can get out."

He got up to leave just as the last word escaped him, but must have paused from the look and thoughts now running through Ward's head. Daisy was going to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. For him? This was insane.

"A really wise man once said, 'when two people really care about each other, they will always look for a way to make it work, no matter how hard it is.' You've lost each other once. She doesn't want to lose you again." With that, Caleb turned and left Vault D.

The specialist wasn't sure what to think now, but his attention immediately went to the quake inhuman that was doing a lot more than he thought she could from a containment cell. She lifted her head a little, enough to give him a small smile.

Caleb was right. He would make it work, no matter what life threw at them. he would do everything he could to make her happy again, to make her feel safe again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

She was curled up in her bed. Dream land already having washed over her, her breathing light. He had watched her like this every night since the video screen was installed. It relaxed him so he could go to sleep himself. But tonight was different, she would leave tomorrow morning. He would be left alone again.

Sure he would escape the day after next, but even one day without her seemed too long. He didn't want to ever be separated from her again. He had to remind himself that after this, they would have the rest of their lives together, as she'd told him earlier.

"How's a girl supposed to get any sleep with you watching her like that?"

 _'You're staring again.'_

He couldn't help but smirk a little, his eyes trailing up to meet hers. She hadn't moved that much, just tilted her head so she could see him better.

 _'I'm not allowed to do that?'_

"I'm sorry, I thought you were already sleeping."

"Oh I was, but even sleeping, I can feel that stare." There was a note of teasing in her voice, and she looked like she might have been smiling. He couldn't tell with the blanket still pulled up to her nose. That hadn't changed, she still liked snuggling deep into her blankets.

He would have pointed out that he had been watching her like this every night, but recognized the emotion she was desperately trying to hide. It wasn't just his stare she was thinking of. But the stare his body must have given her under Hive's control.

"What has you so deep in thought at this hour, Super spy?"

The old nickname brought him back to the present, and he wasn't sure whether he liked the name or not. He supposed it was better than Tin Man. "The future, what's going to happen after tomorrow." He didn't say exactly what, in case someone was monitoring their video feed, and he was sure someone was. His money was on Coulson.

Her smile dropped as she moved into a sitting position. Her eyes expressing what she could not put into words. She was thinking about it too, had probably been thinking about it longer than him. Who knew how long she had been thinking of this.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come visit you everyday." He smiled, that put his earlier thoughts of whether she would have visited him to rest. Of course, after tomorrow they would be starting a new life together. "I'll be around so much, you'll be sick of me."

"I doubt that." He couldn't stop himself from speaking. His emotions getting the better of him. "I could never get tired of seeing you."

The way her lips tugged into a small smile, made him want touch them. Damn did he wish it was the day after tomorrow already. He wanted to hold her and kiss her into next year. Tell her every thought he had running through his head.

 _'You woke up a weakness inside me.'_

How he wanted to make a place for her to call home with him. How he wanted to wash all her fears away. Keep her safe in his arms and never let her go. Never let anyone tear her apart the way Hive had, just keep her with him.

 _'For the first time in a while, I wanted something for myself.'_

"I guess we'll find out after tomorrow."

He was close to begging Coulson to let him in the same room. This screen was torture when she made faces like that. If he could just hold her, that would be enough. He wouldn't need to kiss her or anything, just let him hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. That would be enough.

 _'Maybe I'll just take what I want'_

Daisy repositioned herself, no longer propping herself up. Telling him their conversation was over. He spared her a small smile, before finally lying down in his own bed.

"Goodnight Ward."

"Goodnight Daisy."

-0-0-0-

She gave him a soft wave before Coulson had her released. He'd let them have one more breakfast together, before he showed up and took her away. The screen in his cell flickered off just moments later. Leaving him alone in the all familiar prison of Vault D. And so began his day without her.

Why couldn't they have the EMP slipped into tonight's dinner? He scowled, reminding himself that it wasn't as long as it felt. That the time in this cage would become a distant memory soon enough. It was only a day. He had waited longer for Daisy, this would be a piece of cake...

Or so he kept telling himself... There wasn't much to do in his cell. He could sit there and mull over what was to come or do a little more training... Another round of training exercises it is.

He needed to keep his strength up anyway. If they were going on the run he needed to be able to not only protect himself but Daisy as well. She would still be weak from everything that had happened. He'd overheard Lincoln whisper something about withdrawals and how her body would feel like it was coming off an intense adrenaline high for some time. Something about Hive's hold on her being like a drug.

Made him think of where he could take her after they ditched the quin jet. He had safe houses and drop boxes all over the world. Most of which S.H.I.E.L.D. Knew nothing about. He could take her almost anywhere, keep them completely off the grid for years. She'd need a place she could relax, somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about anything, just getting better.

It would have to be warm, somewhere that either had mild winters or none at all. Though she wouldn't want extreme heat either. Where would she want to go? He scored his memories, hoping for some clue as to where she'd be most comfortable.

There was one place, that he knew of, but he was still a wanted murderer in the US. He couldn't take her there without endangering them both, and she wouldn't want any of that. Where could he take her that she would be okay? Where could they go to start a new life? Without S.H.I.E.L.D, without Hydra, without anyone breathing down their neck. A place could hide out and pretend they weren't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted. Because that's what they would be.

 _'Unfortunately the world outside does exist'_

Daisy was practically a daughter to Coulson, and May. They wouldn't let her go without some kind of fight. Especially when she was going away with a well known Hydra spy that had killed and tortured so many of their agents. A man who had shot Coulson's newest love interest. Someone they had tried to kill multiple times.

It would have to be somewhere outside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jurisdiction. They wouldn't be able to hack the satellite feeds without Daisy. That would just leave the normal security cameras, nothing they couldn't easily avoid with their training.

Where would she want to go? He frowned at the now black screen of his prison wall. He should have found a way to ask her. Maybe she already had a place picked out? He'd been away from S.H.I.E.L.D long enough. She could have easily amassed her own collection of safe houses and drop boxes.

They would figure it out tomorrow, he decided. Even if tomorrow felt like a very long ways away. It's not like he could decide any of this without her anyway. He didn't know enough about the new Daisy to know what she would want. He only knew what Skye would want, a beach house in Tahiti, so she could send Coulson a postcard.

 _'It's a magical place.'_

A small grin broke across his face at the expression he was sure the Director would have made while they had laughed till their stomachs hurt. May probably would have read it next to him and cracked her own smirk. All things that would never be.

The team had changed too much. Everyone had been pushed too far. They wouldn't come into contact with S.H.I.E.L.D again. Not intentionally anyway. They would have to fall off the radar and disappear. Leave everything she knew behind.

It was more than a little flattering, knowing that she was willing to give up the home she'd always wanted for him. He had no idea how he could ever make it up to her, except to make a home that she would never have to give up. That's what Skye had always wanted, a place to belong and call home. He hoped Daisy wanted something similar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **I sincerely apologize for the insanely long wait. There is really no excuse for my absence. The last few weeks seemed to just fly by without me noticing. Again I'm very sorry. I'll try to get back sooner with another chapter of Supposed to Stay in Vegas, or possibly this one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review! I'd love to know what you think. You're comments are what keep me going, and I'm sorry I'm not like other authors that respond to every review and pm. I just never know what to say, or how I should respond. But I do read every one of them, sometimes ten times over.**

 **Anyway. Next chapter's the grand escape! Let's see if it actually goes as planned, shall we?**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon?**

 **Till then,**

 **Tootles!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lincoln didn't say a word as he slipped the tray through the opening in the force field. He just gave him a slight nod before closing it and leaving the room. Ward went to it the moment the door closed, already counting in his head.

He picked up his food, bringing it back to his bed. He wouldn't uncover the small device until just before the time. Just in case the video feed was being recorded, he didn't want to get Daisy's friends in any more trouble than they already would be.

This would be treason, what would happen to them after? Did they have an escape plan of their own? He couldn't imagine they would want to stick around and feel Coulson's wrath. He wouldn't.

One minute

He ate his food like he would on any usual day, saving his water for last. He wondered what each of them were doing at that very moment. The team, the inhumans, Daisy. What were they doing on this seemingly normal afternoon?

One minute and thirty seconds.

Were they filling out reports from a mission? Or were they running a mission debriefing? For all he knew everyone was gone off chasing some alien tech, or trying to hunt down one of the Hydra bases. He hated not knowing everything that was going on.

One minute and fifty seconds.

His hand slipped inside the napkin, finding the small device and positioning it so he could press the button. He got up, leaving his tray on his bed, standing as close to the invisible wall as he could without it appearing in angry red orange blocks.

Two Minutes since Lincoln left. He pressed it then, watching everything spark and go dark at once. Now he had to knock on the door. Not that he knew why. He was the only one in here, why did he have to knock? Ignoring how stupid it felt, the specialist did as he had been told and knocked once.

Though he didn't see how they were going to get the door open, not unless they had the Hulk, there was a fail safe for power surges. He should still be locked in. To his amazement, the door began to melt away into a puddle on the ground.

 _'What is that?'_

He looked up to find a Hispanic man with his arms stretched out at his sides.

 _'That's a superhero, Agent Ward.'_

He must be the other inhuman friend of Daisy's, Caleb mentioned, Joey.

"So you... melt? Stuff.." He wasn't sure what to call it, but that seemed to be the correct term as the inhuman cast him a grin.

"Come on, Lincoln's waiting."

They made their way past the labs, where Ward could see lights still flickering. How far could that EMP reach? He didn't get much time to think on that when alarms started going off.

"Well that didn't take long." He tried not to sound amused, but couldn't help it. This was a top secret base, and he had been in one of the highest security cells. He didn't expect to get away without a few bruises.

Joey brought them to a halt at the end of a hall he recognized, the exit door was at the other end. So why had they stopped here? He didn't see anyone in any of the three halls he could see down, so why?

"Is this where we're supposed to meet Lincoln? Cause I think he's been held up."

The inhuman cursed looking around the halls as well. "He should have been here by now."

Seeing as his rescue seemed to be quickly falling into a deadly spiral. Ward looked down the hall that would lead to his and Daisy's freedom. "You can open that door, right?" When he was given a weary nod, he continued. "Then get those doors open, the plan has changed. Let's go find Daisy and Hope Caleb can still open the hatch to let us out."

Joey looked more than a little weary of this new plan, but didn't argue with him as he went to the door. Knowing that if this failed and they were caught they wouldn't be given another chance to do it again, Ward felt a sudden urgency to find Daisy. If this failed, he'd never see her again.

 _'You will never see Skye again.'_

With the alarms blaring and the lights trying to flicker on, he could just see what looked like a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. Task force coming out into the far hall. It was time to move, and Joey had just gotten through the exit gates.

"Can you seal the hallway to stop them from following us?" He asked, stopping the inhuman from going any further.

"I can try."

That was all he needed to hear, before he moved past. The hatch doors were just opening, telling him at least someone was where they were supposed to be. But where was Daisy? All he could see was an upgraded version of the bus and a few quin jets on the far side of the garage.

At least until an earthquake shook the ground underneath him. He looked around for the source, hoping with every fiber of his being that she was alright. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing her hurt again, or being told they would never see each other ever again.

 _'Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything.'_

"Caleb, come on! Joey!" There she was, gosh she'd changed so much. Truly the Cavalry's prodigy, walking side by side with Lincoln as the other two male inhumans joined them. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you ready to blow this Popsicle stand?"

He smirked a little, turning to follow her. "Mind cluing me in on the new plan?" He asked, watching Lincoln go over to one of the quin jets.

"I realized that I couldn't leave them with S.H.I.E.L.D." Her lips twitched a little as she latched onto his hand.

 _'We protect our own.'_

"So we're all going?" He tried not to show how much her holding his hand brightened his mood, focusing more on the doors that Joey had sealed. That wouldn't hold them off forever.

She smiled, and gave him a nod, leading them up the ramp. "Joey did you make sure they wouldn't get through?"

"Not unless they had a laser cutter." He replied, already buckling himself in next to Caleb.

Ward noted that there were more than just a bag for him and Daisy on the floor. The plan must have changed before Lincoln came to give him his meal. They had a bag for everyone.

"Since I'm sure the rest of you don't know how to pilot this thing. Want to tell me where we're going?"

 _'I'll get us out of here.'_

She tried to hide her smile, but he caught it before she turned her head away. "LA. We'll ditch the jet, and go from there."

He nodded, slipping into the cockpit, trying to hide his own smile when she slipped into the other seat. She picked up the head set, slipping it on one ear, typing furiously on her phone with the other hand.

 _'Just like old times.'_

He looked back at the other inhumans, making sure everyone was strapped in, before he turned on the engines.

"Quin Jet 2, your take off is not authorization" May's voice broke over the comms. Ward ignored it, shifting the landing gears as he brought them into a hover.

 _'You gonna answer me Ward, or do I have to come over there?'_

"Daisy, power down the jet." It was Coulson's voice this time. "Please, let's talk about this."

He noticed her hesitation, and extended his hand for her to hold, as he maneuvered them up and out of the hatch. She looked at it, before taking hold of it, he squeezed her hand gently.

"Daisy!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Coulson." He tried not to look at the pain that flashed over her eyes, but didn't miss the waver in her voice. "I thought I could have inhumans working alongside S.H.I.E.L.D., but I know now that's impossible."

 _'There's no other way. You know that.'_

"Please, Skye, turn around. Come home."

Ward looked back at her, only to find she was looking at him as well. Her hand squeezed his more tightly. Her eyes expressing what she was feeling underneath. "It's Daisy and I am going home."

 _'Come on, it's time we went home.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Oh my gosh what's this?! I just uploaded yesterday! WHY?! Because you people are amazing! I have spent almost my entire day writing and critiquing this chapter for you. I'm sorry I left it there, but I thought that would be a good place to leave it.

Seriously though, you people and your comments, absolutely wonderful!

Look forward to some Skyeward drama in one of the next two chapters and some random inhuman drabbles!

Also, I don't own Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just Caleb and this fic. Everything else in Marvel's

So until next time?

Tootles!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You know, when I imagined checking u into the presidential suite of a five star hotel, there weren't two other guys and a kid."

Ward resisted the urge to glare at the electric inhuman, as he let them in the side door, where they could avoid the cameras. The boy was only joking around, he wasn't chasing Daisy anymore. Though the very idea that they had once been together was enough to spark jealousy inside him. He and Daisy had never gotten the chance to be intimate.

The quake inhuman laughed, leading the way inside the spacious suite. "I'm sorry, next time I'll have you get us three separate rooms."

The human placed her bag down beside his, near the counter, giving Lincoln a weary look. "How many nights did you reserve?" He didn't know how long it would take for him and Daisy to set up a plan for their future, but he knew they would need at least a little time.

He met his gaze straight on, understanding flashing across his face. "Six. Figured everyone would need at least a few nights to reach out to old contacts and figure out where they would be laying low."

"Good, that'll give me enough time to scrub all your identities." Daisy had already pulled her laptop out and settled herself on the counter, typing a mile a minute.

 _'Now I'm scrubbing our Ids.'_

Ward wanted to ask that she not name him Tom Brady, but hesitated. Would she remember that? And did he really want her to? That was back when Hydra was just coming out and the team had no idea he was a mole.

"Tom Brady?" Damn, he'd forgotten about the telepath in the room. "Why would you want to be him?"

 _'Date super models, you are so predictable.'_

He opened his mouth to reprimand him for invading his mind once again, but was interrupted by a terribly stifled laugh. Daisy had a smirk on her lips, but otherwise looked like she was pretending not to have noticed the teen's inquiry.

"Inside joke." He finally settled on, moving to sit at the bar, near where the ex-hacktivist was shredding their identities.

He wondered briefly how far away from the scaly inhuman he would have to be, to be outside his mind range. Cause he really didn't want the little kid picking through his brain.

"I don't pick through your thoughts, I only hear those in the front of your mind. I would really have to want in your head to read everything."

The scowl that settled on Ward's lips made Joey break into fits of laughter. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed, the teen was still very new to the inhuman world. There was no way he could control it yet. Lincoln suppressed his own chuckle as the telepathic boy opened his mouth, to say something more.

"If you don't want me to hear what you're thinking, try to block me." Challenge glinted in his golden gaze, daring the human male to give it a try.

"Are you saying it's possible?" Ward looked over at the female inhuman, wondering if it would be a lost cause to even attempt such a thing. She would know better than anyone, she was his transitioner or whatever Lincoln had called her.

Daisy wasn't looking at him, much to his dismay, her gaze focused on her little inhuman brother, eyebrows arched in curiosity. As though she, herself, was thinking of the possibility.

"Come on." Caleb beckoned him to sit on the couch across from him. "Think of something and try to stop me from seeing it."

 _'I feel like he could still be out there, right now, in our heads.'_

The ex-hydra spy wasn't sure he wanted to try this. There were a lot of things he could think of that he didn't want this kid to know about. Like, nearly everything in his head., how was he supposed to block him from reading his mind anyway?

"Put up a mental wall or something like they do in movies." He wanted to remind the kid that most things in movies were fake, but thought what's the point. He would hear what he was thinking anyway. "Then learn to shut me out."

Ward sighed, dropping down into the seat. There was no way he was going to like any of this, but if he could find a way to block this inhuman's telepathic abilities then he would count it as a win. That was a skill he could use.

"It's a skill you're not going to have if you don't try to block me."

She laughed then, hiding her face behind her computer screen so he wouldn't see the up turn of her lips. It brought his attention right to her, gosh he wanted to hold her. He would even settle for sitting next to her where their shoulders would brush.

He caught the smirk Caleb gave him, grimacing when he realized the kid must have heard what he was thinking. "Better start putting up a wall, before I start saying what you're thinking."

Damn, he knew that was coming, he should have been more prepared. "Alright, alright." He set his face in a scowl, trying to think of something that wouldn't put him in the dog house if the kid said something.

 _'I didn't want to think about you, I wanted to stay focused.'_

"I'm ready."

 _'Then I saw you... After you were shot... fighting to survive'_

Joey gave him a disbelieving look, as did Lincoln, who looked like he might enjoy this. But Ward didn't dare focus on that. There was no way Caleb wouldn't be able to read his mind at least the first two-hundred times. And that was the last thing he'd want, for Caleb to tell everyone he was surveying their thoughts on this. Well actually, that was probably the best thing he could be thinking. It was better than a lot of other things he could be wondering about.

 _'Skye, in your arms...'_

Shit! He'd lost focus again! Push it away! Push it away! Think of something else. Don't show him that, anything but that. A kid like him shouldn't see his role model like that, so weak and powerless.

 _'Bleeding... Dying...'_

He grimaced, old pains flashing through his head, as the images of Quinn's mansion returned, and the basement. Then the horrible time they had spent in the waiting room, only to be told she wasn't going to make it. That they could only make her comfortable.

 _'I'm very sorry.'_

Followed by Coulson's seemingly wind goose chase to find a place and drug that technically didn't exist, to save her. All the while watching Simmons bring Skye back every time her body started to reject the machines keeping her alive.

"I didn't know you were shot..." Caleb had turned to look at the female inhuman. When? Ward wasn't entirely sure. He just knew he wanted to be anywhere but here at that moment.

She was looking at him with those eyes again. Not the ones that expressed her affection for him, but the ones that she had made in San Juan, and on their mission to the arctic circle Hydra base. Annoyed, if not slightly hateful, mixed with a pinch of anxiety. That was showing up more than he was sure she would ever admit to.

"Yeah... Twice to the stomach..." She didn't take her eyes off of him, though now he was kind of wishing she would. He'd never liked that look, not as long as he had known her. "So.. That's what you choose to think about, when confronted by a mind reader?"

He winced, trying to stop himself from reaching out to take her hands. She would be more focused on them than she would his explanation, and that would get them nowhere. "No, I was trying to think of something I wouldn't mind him seeing and took a wrong turn down memory lane."

Her gaze narrowed a little bit, before relaxing, her gaze finally moving off of him and to the telepathic inhuman sitting across from him. His relief from her glare was short lived, when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Caleb, what am I thinking right now?"

His face, like the teen's portrayed confusion, the adult remaining in a state of uncertainty, as the child must have read whatever the quake inhuman was thinking.

"What are you doing?" His throat felt dry, as he watched the two inhuman's faces closely. Hoping for some kind of sign as to what was being said to the younger.

"It's called revenge." She didn't even look at him, not even a glance. This made him fear what she could possibly be showing him.

 _'Get away from me!'_

 _'Skye! Don't run!'_

 _'Never turn your back on the enemy'_

His hand slowly went to rub his side, as though the memories made the old scars still pain him physically. What were her thoughts on that event? He had no idea, but that would be the one. She would use that. It was the most like his accidental thoughts.

"You're ticklish behind your ear?"

 _'Oh my god. Super Spy is ticklish.'_

She did not.

"She did."

Ward felt his heart rate pick up as the inhumans laughed around him. Joey even daring to test if it was still a weak point in his armor. He didn't get too close, as the human removed himself from the couch, turning toward the girl perched on the counter. How could she?

"That was supposed to be our secret."

Daisy just smiled at him, mischief covering the ever present fear in her gaze, before turning it back on her computer screen.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **I am so so sorry, I meant to post a week ago, before I went to visit my sister. But kind of got sidetracked. Had a lot of packing to do, and I've been helping around her house.**

 **Anyway! There's the random inhuman drabbles! Maybe we'll have more later? After the Skyeward drama that's sure to come.**

 **Also, Important question. I've got an idea for a possible sequel, and I was wondering if any of you would be interested? And, if Ward was inhuman, what would his power be? Let me know, please!**

 **I don't own Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just Caleb and this fic. Everything else is Marvel's**

 **So until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Quick note here, it was at the end of the last chapter, but I'm putting it here too.**

 **Important questions.**

 **I've got an idea for a** **Possible Sequel** **, and I was wondering if any of you would be interested?**

 **And, if Ward was** **Inhuman** **, what would** **his power be** **? (Also this would be fore the second book)**

 **Let me know, please! Your response would be very helpful!**

 **I don't own Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just Caleb and this fic. Everything else is Marvel's**

 **Without further ado, I give you**

Chapter 30

"You need to fix whatever Hive did to her."

Ward froze where he was laying down his sleeping bag. It was near midnight now, and everyone was settling down for the night. Daisy and Caleb got the bedroom, while the three men were left to choose between the couches and the floor. Ward had opted to give the two inhumans the furniture since the floor had the better view of both the windows and doors.

Lincoln was looking at him from where he was sprawled out on the sofa. His gaze completely serious. Joey was pretending he wasn't listening to the conversation, yet obviously interested in how the ex-hydra man would respond.

"I know." He smoothed his mat, before sitting down in the center of it. A lost expression clouding his eyes. She hadn't even given him a smile before retreating to her bedroom with the dozing lizard boy on her arm. "But I can't fix the problem unless she tells me what it is.

Joey looked down at his hands, knitting them together. "I haven't known Daisy that long, but for someone like her to suddenly act like that around someone she clearly likes..." The metal molder left his statement hanging open. Adding to Ward's growing concerns. This was far worse than when she thought he was a monster

 _'Skye detest me.'_

This was the worst kind of situation they could be in. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of his body. The body Hive had used to do god knows what to her. The one that had hurt her when he had promised he never would.

 _'You think I had a part in that? That I would let that happen to you?'_

Ward got up to turn off the lights, noticing his roommates were beginning to drift. He wouldn't make them take shifts standing watch. If he knew Coulson, they were going to need all the rest they could get. Daisy was the closest thing he had to family, he couldn't imagine he would let her go just like that, even if her last words had cut deep.

 _'She's not my daughter, but she's as close to family as I got.'_

He would just have to sleep with one eye open the next few nights. Though the inhumans had all assured him S.H.I.E.L.D would need a miracle to even find a lead on them before weeks end. He wouldn't underestimate Coulson, that would be their downfall.

The human made his way around the suite, checking the locks on the doors and windows. Feeling a little uneasy about staying in such a classy place. Then again, S.H.I.E.L.D probably wouldn't expect them to rent a presidential suite for six nights. Three separate rooms for the night, maybe. Hiding in plain site, and without any video footage of them, they would think they'd moved on.

Ward hesitated outside the bedroom, Daisy had left the door cracked open enough that he could just see the edge of the bed. It wasn't enough that he could see either of the room's occupants, or the rather large windows on the wall left of the bed, which were the two things he was most worried about.

Ever the stealthy spy, he eased the door wide enough for him to slip in, thankful it didn't squeal like the back stair's door had. He'd just check the windows, then he'd be gone. She'd never know he was there. Or so he thought. Ward was just moving the curtains away from the glass, when he heard her sigh.

"The mighty protector checking to make sure I'm still here?"

 _'protect you.'_

He turned abruptly, almost taking the curtains down with him. So much for her never knowing he was there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I was just checking the locks." He felt embarrassment bubble inside him at the look she was giving him.

He should have kept his back to her. "I'll go now." He said, after giving the locks a once over. He made to flee the room, and her uneasy stare, but her voice had him freezing in the doorway.

"Wait. Ward." He looked back to see she was carefully moving to the edge of the bed. Trying not to wake up the scaly inhuman teen, on the other side of the mattress, in the process. "You don't have to go."

"You've made it pretty obvious that my presence makes you uncomfortable."

 _'I didn't mean to scare you.'_

She winced, and even tried once more to hide her true feelings from him. Though as usual, she failed and he could reed her like an open book.

 _'You wear your heart on your sleeve, and your face.'_

She must have realized this as her expression softened, and she seemed to accept that she was acting different around him. That was some progress.

"I'm sorry.." Her voice was quieter, and she looked quite ashamed of herself. "I thought, after I got rid of him, it would go away.."

He didn't need to ask her to clarify. He knew who and what she was talking about. "I'm not him, Daisy."

 _'I would never hurt you.'_

"I know that.." Her hands fiddled with the edge of her night shirt. Distracting her gaze from meeting his. Ouch, that hurt. He wanted to reach out to her, comfort her in some way, but knew better. She would have to come to him. "It's just.. my body..."

He was glad she didn't continue, he didn't want to be told that part of her thinks he and Hive are one in the same. He looked down at his bare feet as he thought of how he should respond to that. How he could respond without scaring her further.

 _'I just want to help you.'_

"Whatever he did, I hope you know I would never do something you wouldn't like."

He heard quiet footsteps, and looked up to find her approaching him at a slow yet steady pace. "I know that, too. I just have to convince myself." He tensed as her arms went around him.

 _'You're not a bad guy.'_

It wasn't that he didn't like the contact, he loved it. He was just terrified any moment she would pull away if he returned her embrace. Scream that he was a monster, a traitor. The man that had murdered so many people. Someone she could never love.

 _'You are a serial killer.'_

He grimaced at the way her breathing hitched. Whether she was going to admit it or not, she was scared. He could feel the tremors running up her spine. She was trying to be okay this close, but from what he could tell it was only making it worse.

"Daisy..."

"Hold me." It wasn't a request, if anything it was an order. Her hands clutched his shirt more tightly, her nose buried in his shoulder. He wanted to follow it, put his arms around her, bring her comfort, but he couldn't.

"I-I can't. I don't want to scare you." He looked away from her. Ashamed of what his body must have done to make her quiver under his touch. "I can't do that again."

 _'I didn't mean to scare you.'_

"No." Her hands went to his, forcing him to raise his arms around her. "I won't let Hive keep us apart. Hold me. Wipe my fears away, show me I could never fear you. Please Ward"

 _'I'm not afraid of you Ward.'_

He resisted only a few moments longer, unable to withstand both his need and hers. He tried to ignore the small gasp that escaped her as he pulled her close, surrounding her with his arms. She wanted him to hold her, he wouldn't deny her that.

"You okay?"

She nodded into his shirt, even going as far to inhale his scent. That made him relax a little. They could get through this. So long as they took it slow.

"Could you kiss me?"

That was the exact opposite of taking it slow. She had barely relaxed with them hugging. What was she thinking for asking something more intimate?! This wouldn't go away over night! He opened his mouth to tell her as such, but found his lips suddenly occupied by her own.

He prided himself for being able to push her away almost instantly, instead of letting her continue. "Damn it, Daisy. Don't push it. I'm having enough trouble restraining myself as it is."

She didn't seem to mind his tone, either that or she had ignored it completely. Her focus still on his lips. He kept his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from joining them again. She never thought of the consequences for her actions.

"Come on Ward, I am fine. The room isn't even shaking."

 _'Ward, it's okay, I'm ready.'_

His brow furrowed as he looked down at her. "That may be, but I'd prefer we not rush and then end up regretting it later."

She pouted her lips in a way that had always tempted him so much. Damn her, she was doing it on purpose. "I wouldn't regret it. I want you to make me forget about Hive, make my body forget. Make it crave you like it used to."

He groaned internally, pushing away the sensation her fingers were leaving as they trailed up and down his arms. He would not succumb to her seduction. He was a trained specialist. A rookie field agent could not destroy his hold on his emotions. Of course this wasn't just any rookie, she was his old rookie, Skye.

With that in mind, Ward placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head, before turning her towards her bed. "Goodnight Skye." He closed the door behind him before he could hear her reply, retreating back to his sleeping mat. He wouldn't let her sway his reasoning so easily.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So I am almost falling asleep on my keyboard at the moment. I haven't reread this to even try checking for errors, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get this posted..**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please look back at my note at the beginning and give me your ideas.** **Possible sequel** **, yes/no?** **If Ward Inhuman** **, what be his** **powers** **?**

 **Also, to the** Guest **who suggested photographic reflexes/copycat power things(?) I would love to know exactly what that means, if you could please tell me in another comment or something, that would be wonderful!**

 **So... Hopefully I'll upload again soon?**

 **Till then?**

 **Tootles!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Target sighted.

The inhuman slowly crept behind the couch. Drawing closer to her prey with every careful step she made. Her target was sitting on the other end of the sofa, reading a book he'd found in one of the bags they had brought with them, completely unaware of the girl preparing to pounce on him from behind.

Target Locked

She readied herself to lunge, planning to tackle her prey to the ground. "Gotcha!" The man had other plans though.

Daisy squeaked as she flew over the couch and landed on the prepared stack of pillows, instead of the male human. Who had slipped out of the way right as she attacked.

"Nice try, Rookie." Ward flipped to the next page in his book, amusement flashing in his gaze from the sight of her sprawled out over the bed of couch cushions. Damn Super Spy.

What a fool she was, to think he hadn't noticed her sudden absence in the background. He always noticed when she was doing something. Whether she was just making a bowl of cereal or, like now, when she'd been attempting to catch him off guard. He always noticed, it was his job to notice. He probably had been watching from the corner of his eye the whole time!

"Come on, Ward!"

"I said no."

"But we're all alone, and everyone else is out getting lunch.." She groaned, pouting her lips. Hoping it may soften her old S.O.'s resolve, maybe even break it. A rough shot, but if there was one thing she knew for certain about Ward, it was that he had a major soft spot for her. Always had.

 _'He knew you had a soft spot for Skye.'_

He didn't even look at her, instead continuing to read , as he flipped another page in his book. "It's still no."

Her pout only grew as she crawled up off the floor next to him. "Waaaaaaaaard-!" He rolled his eyes, ignoring the way she was tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. He wasn't going to let her win. At least not until he was convinced the fear was gone from the darkest corners of her eyes.

"You know... Seeing as we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together, I think it would be ok if you started calling me Grant."

That had her freezing in her advancing. He was looking at her now, with emotions he had never dared to show in the presence of others. She felt her heart beat accelerate, a blush rising on her cheeks. It was a look Hive had tried to imitate many times, yet never been able to do successfully. He didn't know Daisy personally enough to generate the emotions put into such a stare.

She stared into his amber eyes, feeling embarrassed. It felt strange to think she had only ever really called him by his first name once before. She'd been using his last name so long she'd almost forgotten which was which.

 _'Grant! Drop the staff.'_

That had been such a long time ago. She almost hadn't been able to remember it. So much had happened. They had changed so much. No longer the perfect specialist and rookie field agent, now two people on the run, a private contractor and an inhuman.

"Grant?" It felt a little strange, after having called him Ward for so long, but it was a good strange. She looked up to find a small smile lighting up his face. "Grant."

She felt her own lips turn up in a smile as he leaned toward her, resting his forehead against hers. She could relax like this, Hive had never been like this. He wasn't fine with just sitting next to her, he always wanted something more.

"Geez, we're barely gone a half hour and you two are snuggling on the sofa!"

The new voice had the couple separating almost instantly, looking up to find their inhuman friends had returned. The two men looked quite pleased with themselves for interrupting what they thought was more heated than it actually was, the teenage behind them looking like he'd been trying to stop them from barging in.

Ward coughed, getting up to inspect what they had brought back with them. "I thought you were just running supermarket down the street?" He asked, steering the subject off of what they had been doing and onto where the inhumans had gone.

Joey wrinkled his nose, and shook his head. "No way! They didn't have anything fresh, everything was prepackaged. We had to find a place with a decent deli."

Daisy rolled her eyes behind the metal manipulating man's back, following where Lincoln was taking what looked to be fresh bread, and different lunch meats and cheeses out of another bag. "I don't think I ever ate this well on the run." She commented, grinning as her old transitioner spread out the ingredients on the counter.

"Did you make sure to avoid the security cameras?" Ward asked, ever the top secret agent man.

"Yes." The three male inhumans answered together, looking as tired of the same question as she felt.

The quake inhuman went over to where Caleb was preparing to make himself a sandwich on the other side of the kitchen island. "S how did it go?"

The telepath raised his eyes at her, before shaking his head. "Better than expected. Just got weird looks for wearing a dark hoodie and gloves in ninety degree weather."

She smiled at that, going as far as to ruffle the feather soft spikes on his head. "Just imagine what would have happened if you'd taken your hood off." He gave her a small grin, though from the look in his eyes she knew he was terrified something like that would one day happen.

"You don't have to worry about that, remember?" She mentally reminded him of where he and Lincoln would be going soon enough. A small house off the edge of town, close enough that Lincoln could continue his Doctor position in the local medical facility while the teen took online classes. The nearest humans wouldn't be any closer than ten miles. His grin changed into an actual smile at her thoughts, making her feel better for not bringing him with her.

"That reminds me, Joey. Have you decided where you're going to go yet?" Ward's voice brought them back to the present, and she let the scaly inhuman finish making his sandwich, turning her attention to the conversation the adults were having.

"Yeah, I'd figure I'd move out to Seattle, got an old friend from high school out there." The Latino chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Figure since my face hasn't been all over the TV that I can stay in the states."

"Just remember what you tell S.H.I.E.L.D if and when they show up." Ward said, his face no longer showing any signs of his relaxation earlier. Full black Kevlar mode.

"We parted ways in Cali, after ditching the jet, and no one said where they were going." She wondered how many times Ward had made him repeat the less simplified version of that explanation. The specialist nodded in approval, though his look was slightly the opposite. Probably because the inhuman had deviated from the exact words he must have used.

Though thinking of where everyone was going, Daisy realized she and W-Grant had yet to decide on their own destination. She knew he had reached out to an old contact to set up passage out of the states and make passports for them, but that was as far into planning as they had really gone. She'd been more focused on making sure Lincoln and Caleb had ID's and papers that would fit their new life.

As though sensing her thoughts, how he always read her mind without powers would continue to baffle her, the object of her affections turned to look at her.

"We still haven't decided where we're going, have we?" He sounded unsure, and being that she'd set up a whole plan of escape from S.H.I.E.L.D, she was sure he'd figured she'd also thought of where they would end up.

She gave him a pitiful grin, her stomach clenching. Would he be mad she hadn't thought that far ahead? She honestly hadn't expected their escape to go as well as it had. She was used to the plan changing.

 _'This is how S.H.I.E.L.D works. You make a plan. Plan turns to rubbish. We make a new plan.'_

"Sorry.. I never really got to planning the endgame.." She was sure her ears were burning as she looked down at her feet. She should have thought of it though, it was just as important as the rest of the plan.

Grant must have noticed her starting to mentally scold herself, as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you've done more than enough, I can do the rest. You just got to give me an idea of where we should settle."

 _'Usually, one person doesn't have the whole solution.'_

"Somewhere warm, but not a private island!" The couple separated once again, being reminded they were not alone at the moment by the youngest inhuman's exclamation.

Daisy grimaced, while it took Ward a moment to remember what she had told him about what Hive had done and where he had brought her. Though, when he did catch on, his face made them think he was the one that had horrible memories about a private island. Instead of Daisy, who was doing her best to remain somewhat indifferent, yet obviously failing.

"Yeah.." Daisy's voice was quiet, as she looked down at her feet. "No private islands."

Grant gave a small nod in response, suddenly finding the lunch meats very interesting. When he did speak, it was low and free of all emotions. "I'll see what I can set up.."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **You readers are so freaking amazing! I love you! You make being a writer awesome! I mean, it's because of you that this story even moved past the single part it was supposed to be. I can't imagine what I would be doing if that hadn't happened.**

 **Thank you so much for your input on the last two chapters! It has helped me a lot in deciding what Ward's powers would be if he becomes inhuman. What would they be? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will not be releasing that information until it happens, if it happens.**

 **To decide whether or not Ward actually becomes Inhuman, I was thinking of opening a pole with the second book. Of course, before that, I will need to figure out how to make a pole on this site. Haha... I feel old...**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review! I'd love to hear from you!**

 **And if you're still reading this long Author's Note, you're wonderful!**

 **Til I update again?**

 **Tootles!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Grant dropped their bags by the door, he was going to have to pick up some things at his closest drop box before they met up with one of his old contacts. Daisy had only packed clothes and some false passports and ID's with American currency. That wasn't going to do much good where they were going.

"All ready to get out of here?" He looked up to where Lincoln was leaning against the wall.

He'd been wondering for a while why he stuck around so long. When Daisy and him could clearly never be. She'd told the specialist about how they had been a thing for a while, before ending it after his supposed death. He could relate to that kind of devotion, but at this point he couldn't imagine he would be this comfortable with the man that took his girl.

"Just waiting on Daisy to say her goodbyes."

The static inhuman chuckled, looking back at where the female was currently wishing Joey safe travels and farewell. She'd already said her goodbyes to him, soon it would just be Caleb getting the life squeezed out of him.

"Before I go, I have to ask." The blonde looked back at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Why did you stick around. After she.."

"After she admitted she still loved you?" He was surprised the man smiled, despite the uncomfortable topic. When Grant nodded, he continued. "You weren't there yet, she needed someone to watch he back until you could. Though there was also the chance she would fail."

That made him grimace, recalling that dark torture, that could have lasted forever. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know."

"I just want Daisy to be happy."

"That's all I want."

That seemed to be what Lincoln had been waiting for him to say, as he gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Just remember she's not the same girl as Skye."

No, she wasn't, she was so much more now. Sure she still had some of her in there, but there had always been a little bit of Daisy in there. He'd realized that when they escaped. Skye had always been Daisy Johnson, she'd just been trying to find out who she really was.

With a nod, the inhuman went back to where Daisy was now clinging onto her little inhuman brother like she never wanted to let him go. He followed, feeling the tension bleed out of his shoulders as he watched Daisy dote on the teen as though he was her own child.

"Now remember to do well in school, Lincoln will tell me your grades if you don't. And I want you to call me at least once a week with updates on what you've been doing. Don't just play on the computer all day."

Grant couldn't help but smirk a little as the quake inhuman mothered the scaly inhuman, somehow managing to hug him and give him what he imagined was her stern glare at the same time. Though the boy was clearly begging the three older men to save him from her motherly clutches, all three were perfectly fine with just watching in amusement.

Lincoln said once they were gone he would miss it, so it was better he let her on him now. Since it would probably be a while before they saw each other in person again. Joey had suggested they all go visit him in Seattle for Christmas, but Grant wasn't sure they'd be able to make it, being that by this point every single camera in the US was trying to at least catch a glimpse of them. To come back so soon after leaving was just asking to get caught.

"And make sure that you and Lincoln eat healthy and make sure to keep your house clean, and don't forget to go to bed before twelve, or forget to wash behind your ears-"

Alright, it's right about then he should pull her away before the kid gets too embarrassed. Daisy was beginning to tear up as she continued to babble, interrupting herself with small sniffs here and there. He couldn't believe he'd never seen this side of her, he'd thought he'd seen them all.

"Alright Daisy, let's go before you decide to stay another night." Grant and Lincoln practically had to pry her off of the small inhuman as Joey held onto him from the other side.

"You'll see each other again, I promise" The human gritted out, holding her tight against his chest while the static inhuman worked on unlatching her fingers from Caleb's hoodie. "I'll have him flown in every holiday break if it'll make you happy."

The scaly inhuman, who had been close to begging them to get her off seemed to have changed his mind. Clinging just as tightly to his transitioner as she was him. "Lincoln, you better take care of him! And make sure he doesn't spend too much time alone, I don't want to call and find out he's secluded himself in his room!"

The moment she was free, the ex-hydra spy hauled her up over his shoulder. "Yes, yes, let's go before we miss our ride." He cast his free hand up in a wave over his head to the three male inhumans, ignoring Daisy's complaints of being able to walk by herself.

-0-0-0-

"...So you own a private jet..?"

He tried to hide his smirk, but couldn't help it as he looked across the table to where she was sitting. "No, I just have a lot of powerful men who owe me a few favors." He watched her pout her lips a little as she looked out the window, reminding him of the days on the Bus. Too bad they had blown it to pieces in the Arctic Circle.

 _'Starting to think this wasn't such a good idea.'_

He saw her eyes light up the way they had when she'd been in the cockpit with him that last time, she loved the view. He almost wanted to go tell the pilots to take a break so he could fly with her next to him again.

 _'So beautiful.'_

His hand drifted over to where her's was resting, he couldn't help smiling at the way her fingers immediately curled to hold his. He wanted to embrace her like he once had, without having to worry about frightening her. She'd made a grand attempt at hiding how she was truly feeling, both physically and emotionally, but he knew her too well to be fooled.

"There are some bunks in the back, you should go get some rest. It will be a while before we land."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, a devious smile playing at her lips. "If I go back and lay down, are you going to join me?" She was trouble with a capital T, the way she wiggled in her seat, still not giving up on her previous plan to get him into bed with her before she was ready.

"No. If I go back and lay down, it will be in the bunk across from yours."

She frowned, pouting her lips like she used to when she was his rookie. "You're no fun."

"One of us has to think of the consequences for our actions." He retorted, giving her hand a final squeeze before he got up to get a drink.

"I have..." Her voice was quiet, telling him the teasing was done, for at least the moment. "And I know my body won't be afraid of you if you prove it."

 _'I don't think you're going to hurt me.'_

"You don't know what your body will do. You're only hoping it will get over what Hive did to you with mine." It came out a lot harsher than he would have liked, but she had to understand trauma like that didn't just disappear over night.

"Maybe not, but I'd rather try to convince my body you're not him, than sit on my ass and wait around for it to just fade away." He tensed at the arms that wrapped around his middle, taking fist fulls of his shirt to stop him from moving away. "Grant, I don't want to be scared of you anymore."

His hands went to hold hers the same moment they slipped away, leaving him to hold where she'd been holding his shirt. "So why don't you decide whether or not you're going to be a man and grow a pair, I will be waiting back in the bunk on the left."

Her hands left a tingling feeling on his back as she drew away, and he found himself watching her sashay to the back to the jet. The human looked back at the water bottle he'd gotten from the mini fridge, then to the curtain that divided the cab from the bunks, and back again. He left the water on the table, and turned to follow the quake inhuman.

She was Trouble with a capital T.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hey people! Woo that was fun!**

 **Sorry there will be no chapter covering what happens next, we'll just be skipping ahead. I've never written an actual lemon, the closest I got was that ending scene in chapter 12. So once again, I apologize for not writing that kind of scene in advance.**

 **That aside! I got something to tell you! I drew a picture of Daisy and Caleb from like chapter 3, and posted it on DeviantArt! If anyone is interested in seeing it, my username is WickedJedi19.**

 **I know I'm not the greatest artist out there, but I have to say this is one of my better ones, and I'd love it if you readers went and checked it out, I spent a lot of time on it!(Seriously, I think I started it back in January)!**

 **Who knows, maybe I'll make a few more from different scenes in these chapters?**

 **So, anyway. I hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, and/or review (and check that out ^)**

 **I'll hopefully be back soon!**

 **Tootles!**


	33. Chapter 33Epilogue - The End

**Chapter 33**

If it were possible, she was purring with satisfaction, curled up in the sheets of their bunk. He had to wake her, but he didn't want to, he wanted her to stay peacefully content like this as long as possible. Unfortunately, the pilot made the decision for him, coming over the intercom loud and clear.

"Attention passengers, we are making our descent, please find a seat and prepare to land."

Grant grimaced, watching as his sleeping inhuman furrowed her brow, before she stretched out. Not that he didn't mind the new angle, especially when the sheets fell away, but he didn't want anyone else to see her like this. And there would be someone that would see something if she didn't get dressed before they landed.

"Daisy, you have to get up now." He gently shook her shoulder, not letting her role like she used to when she was trying to fall back to sleep. She grumbled and he was pleased by the smile she made, seeing him there, above her.

Though he hadn't expected her to freak after the hours they'd spent getting more personally acquainted with each other, there had been a lingering fear that he may have scared her even further, despite her egging him on through their activities.

"Good morning."

She made a sound of contentment, moving herself closer to where he was sitting. "You know this whole falling asleep after me and waking up before me thing is only strengthening that you-are-a-robot theory."

He couldn't stop the chuckle that rose in his throat, his hand going to push her hair out of her face. "As much as I would like to point out some defining factors that prove I am not a robot, you need to get dressed." With that he dropped her duffel at the end of the cot.

"And here I was thinking we could have another round." She mumbled, trailing her fingers up his thigh.

He grabbed her hand before she could reach his waistband, giving her a serious look in hopes it would get the message across. "You'll have to wait. We're making our descent, so unless you want the landing party to see you in your birthday suit I suggest you get dressed." He saw her frown as he got up, leaving her to get dressed in private.

-0-0-0-

"A farm."

It wasn't a question as to what it was, she was stating the obvious. Grant just gave her a tender smile as he parked the car by the house. He knew this reaction was coming, she had been a computer hacker when they met, she wasn't the out doors-y type.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

She gave him another long look as he got their bags, she was clutching her laptop like it was a security blanket, and he wondered how long it would take for him to get her out of the car.

"Does this place even have electricity?"

He rolled his eyes, pulling her door open. "I can assure you this place has everything your little hacker mind could want." There was a note of teasing in his voice as he left her there, planning to drop the bags inside the door before he wrestled her out of the SUV.

"That means it has to have internet. You know I can't live without wifi, right?!"

"I know." He disabled the security system, surprised when he glanced over his shoulder to find the female inhuman had gotten out of her seat on her own. Though she hadn't quiet decided whether she wanted to go up the steps to the porch where he was.

"So then it just looks like a farm on the outside? And the barn is hiding all your fun secret agent toys?"

He smiled but didn't say anything, he just let them into the house. He'd come back a few times over the years, kept the place updated for the most part. He'd only left the outside alone because he kind of liked the old farm house look.

"It really is!" She gasped, going inside after seeing it from the doorway. She then looked at him with excitement. "What kind of stuff is in the barn?!"

"A tractor, and some ground work tools." That burst her bubble immediately and she gave him a small pout as though she wasn't entirely sure she believed him.

"Seriously? No weapons vault, or crazy James Bond spy car?"

He shook his head, going to get the two grocery bags they had gotten before leaving the small-ish town they would be living near. "No. Though the weapons vault, as you put it is in the basement."

That picked her up a little, her curiosity finding new things to catch her interest. Like the modem and desk top set up in the corner. He rolled his eyes, bringing the cold stuff into the kitchen and checking to see if the fridge was still functioning.

"When was the last time you were here?" Her question caught him off guard, and he almost banged his head on the ice box when he realized she was right behind him.

"I was here about a year ago, this is where I hung out before I sought out the remaining Hydra heads..." His voice had dropped in volume, regret filling his tone. "Before that it had been almost four years."

She smiled a little, sitting on the island behind him. He could feel her watching as he confirmed the fridge worked and started putting the different foods inside. "So what's our cover story, Agent Ward?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, a small smile tugging at his lips, grateful for the change in subject. "Why a cover story? Why not just a story? We fell in love, your family didn't approve. We eloped, and came hear to start a new life."

"What about jobs?"

He smirked at that, turning to give her his full attention. "On paper you work from your laptop as a travel guide blogger, and I am retired secret service, with quite the large amount of savings to spend on my young wife." He let his hands cup her face as he stared down at her ready to lean in and kiss her lips.

"Your 'young wife' is only five years younger than you." She replied, frowning a little as she let her hands hold his arms.

 _'You're not exactly Old Man River.'_

He chuckled at the memory, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Alright, how about this? 'to spend on my beautiful wife'?"

"That's better." She said pulling him down for another kiss, bringing him closer as she did. "So what is there to do in a place like this?"

He kissed her forehead, a dopey smile tugging at his lips. "Well aside from the TV and internet, we can go for walks, I was thinking maybe we could get a dog and them some chickens or something. Really do the whole farming th-..."

She bit his bottom lip, stopping him from saying anymore. "I mean right now, Grant." The suggestive look on her face telling him one of the ideas she was thinking of.

"Oh. Well I can think of a few, though I think you would be more comfortable doing them upstairs." He blushed a little, looking at the granite surface she was sitting on.

Daisy looped one arm around his shoulders in away that made him immediately put his arm under her legs. "Then onward T-1000! To this place of better comfort!"

He laughed then, almost stumbling as she waved her free hand back toward the living room. Kicking the door to the fridge closed before allowing her to try and guide him with her hand through a place she didn't know the lay out of.

-0-0-0-

 **Epilogue**

Coulson sighed softly as he flipped through some information on his phone. When did coming to pick up takeout mean having to stand in line for an hour? He should have just asked for delivery, then he could be back with Mack trying to figure out what their next move would be. He was sure the man was going to begin wondering where he was soon.

If this took much longer, he told himself he'd send him an update. The engineer was probably making use of his time alone in their safe house. Away from everyone else, he didn't have to hide the feelings he'd been bottling up since Daisy left. He could focus solely on her and getting her back, without even the superior agent to distract him.

He found himself sighing again, looking to se how many more patrons were in front of him now. Not too many compared to when he came in. The Chinese must be really good if just pick up was this long. He really hoped so, since he and Mack had only been eating field rations and premade sandwiches since they started this thing.

After what could have very well been another twenty minutes, Coulson left the restaurant with his order, and some extra fortune cookies. Oh the fried rice smelled so good, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until the small woman behind the counter placed his takeout down in front of him. He opened his soda to at least quench his thirst, and maybe keep him preoccupied.

That was when he heard it, just as the fizz from his drink ended, that laugh. His eyes flickered in every direction, hoping he hadn't just imagined it, or mistaken a stranger for her. He felt his heart stop when he actually did find them, and not some other couple. They were jut coming out of the small family dinner across the street.

Coulson made to call Mack, his phone was already out, he just needed to press call. Their six month search was finally over. He'd found them and it was all thanks to the slow service at the Chinese restaurant. They could talk things out like they hadn't been able to before, bring them home. He looked past the couple, wondering if the other inhuman were with them, but none exited the place.

Ward had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, a smile splayed out across his face, and the agent watched as he leaned down and whispered something into the quake inhuman's ear. Whatever it was made her laugh, making his smile grow brighter. Her own arm was wrapped around his waist while the other held his hand on her shoulder.

His real hand hesitated to press the call. They seemed so normal, like any other couple out on date night. So... Happy. Away from S.H.I.E.L.D, away from everything that had made them who they are today.

 _'Let the girl go..'_

His own thoughts shocked him, and his heart clenched a little. He took a sip of his drink, watching two people that had once been his teammates walk further and further away.

 _'You need to let the girl go.'_

She must have felt someone's eyes on her, as just as he was turning to go the opposite direction, Daisy looked his way. They locked eyes almost instantly, the smile dropping from her lips. If he were truly honest with himself, that hurt more than he thought it would.

To make matters worse, Mack chose that exact moment to call. He looked down at his phone, then back at her. There was fear in her eyes now, and he wanted more than anything to wipe it away. The last thing he want was for her to think he would turn her in. Even if until now he had been scoring the earth for even a sign of her and Ward.

Coulson raised his soda in cheers, giving her the best smile he could muster, ignoring his ringing phone until he turned to continue on his way back to the safe house. Though he caught the beginning of her smile returning to her lips as he did, raising his phone to his ear.

"Mack? Yeah, I'm just coming back now." He said, smirking a little. "You wouldn't believe the line they had in there."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **THE END!**

 **Woo! It's over! At least for now!**

 **I know it's kind of rushed, I'm not really good at endings. This was originally meant to be split into two chapters, but the epilogue didn't turn out as long as I wanted it, so I put them together**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has ever commented in this book! I'll make sure to list every one of you later. Right now I'm gonna rant about how amazing you are! You people are the reason why this book made it past the one shot it was meant to be. You reached out and asked for me to continue, and it was only with your support that I was able to make it this far. So I applaud every one of you! *claps***

 **In order of appearance:**

livia6269

MissCMorland

FaithfulBeliever

agentward394

desjardinsalex22

bhut

Juliet Knighly

A Reader

SkyeWard

MythStar Black Dragon

jellybean96

Veronica

bug813

MarvelMatt

NoVacancyMind

amshelle

RealLifeShipper

Unstoppably-demonic

ima

Subakun-sensei

IdaRose89

aoslover2001

TayM

KT

jackiemack916

actkell

Ty-lexis11

Bre

Longlivetheprincess

Agent R7

mermaid12108

Arodine

Zeldeza

Running-Wild22

vampirejoyce16

LeCrazz

Darth Moros

Abolbridge

Strypedpolkadots

AerynGwendolyn

KenzieHazz13

Mmfg00

MidnightMadness235

Beastform

Lillyliz

Harmony731

 **And that's not even including the guest! Woo! I hope I didn't miss anyone, or spell any names wrong. As you can see, there are quite a lot of you, whether you've only reviewed once or on every chapter, you're wonderful! Would you believe this story has 176 reviews? My gosh! You people are the best!**

 **Anyway. I will never own Marvel Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. But will always love them, even if they did kill some of the greatest people ever.**

 **Please tell me what you thought, I'd love to know what you thought of how I tied it into the season three finale!**

 **I'll post an update chapter when the second book is posted,**

 **until then...**

 **Tootles!**


	34. Book 2 - Back Together

**Author's Note**

 **This story continues in the sequel "** Back Together **!" Where we will find out what happened to Hydra! Seriously, they just kind of dropped off the face of the earth. And I'm not sure if it will cross over with Season 4 at all, maybe a little bit? As said in the description, it begins a year after the Epilogue.**

 **Also, I have discovered how to make a poll, props to my little sister for helping me with that.**

 **So please go and vote to decide whether Grant Ward will become inhuman or not, I think you'll find it on my profile or something?**

 **Please go and vote now! Poll Closes October 31, 2016**

 **Chapter 1 of Back Together has been posted, I hope to see you all there!**

 **Also a warning, After posting the first chapter of Back Together, I will be taking a break from this story and quite possibly Fanfiction . net . My fall semester will be starting soon and I've chosen a lot of hard classes this round, so I'm not sure how much time I will have for writing.**

 **I plan to be back October 31, 2016, though this may change depending on how my classes are.**

 **I can only ask that you remain patient as I promise to return, and hope you will all still be here when I get back.**


End file.
